De tal palo, Tal astilla
by BeastDark
Summary: una noche los titanes se encuentran con una chica y de pronto son sorprendidos por un chico bestia proveniente del futuro que se hace llamar changeling que dice líderar su propio equipo en nombre de la patrulla de los condenados, la peor pesadilla de chico bestia se cumple al darse cuenta que se convertirá en una copia idéntica de Mento, estricto y centrado solo en la mision
1. Inesperado

Bien se me ocurrió esta historia viendo algunas imágenes de comic y uno que otro fan art, y me puse a pensar que nadie nunca había tratado este tema y bueno la idea es traer cosas diferentes no creen espero sea de su agrado y obvio seguiré actualizando todas mis historias

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Inesperado**

Era una noche muy tranquila. Las gotas de agua golpeaban los grandes vitrales de la gran torre en forma de T, todos sus habitantes dormían placenteramente el único ruido que llenaba la noche era alguno que otro trueno proveniente de la tormenta, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para despertar a cualquiera dentro de la torre, hasta que un fuerte estruendo golpeo la pequeña isla donde vivían los cinco jóvenes héroes.

Robin fuel el primero en salir de su sueño ligero y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala para averiguar que estaba pasando, casi detrás del chico maravilla lo había seguido Cyborg, pues él no necesitaba el dormir, simplemente necesitaba recargar sus baterías, y al escuchar ese gran estruendo se imaginaba que su líder estaría buscando una explicación, así que decidió en ponerse en marcha.

Él mitad robot alcanzo a su líder en el centro de operación donde rápidamente tomo los controles para verificar que no estuvieran bajo ataque.

— ¿Algún indicio de ataque, Cyborg?— preguntó inquieto el líder mientras revisaba las cámaras de la torre en busca de algún enemigo.

—Negativo Robin, no estamos siendo atacados.

El líder estaba intentando explicarse como un gran ruido como ese habría podido ser nada. Algo andaba mal para el chico maravilla, pero fue sacado de pensamientos por la joven extraterrestre que llegaba a la escena, muy adormilada y con el cabello algo revuelto.

— ¿Qué pasa amigos? –preguntó ella ignorando totalmente la situación.

Robin estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando fue interrumpido por otra voz, una voz muy tranquila, pero algo molesta por haber sido despertada.

—Creo que todos escuchamos esa explosión— dijo Raven.

El cerebro el chico maravilla comenzó a trabajar cuando escuchó la palabras de la hechicera, pues él había catalogado el ruido como algún sujeto intentando entrar a la torre, o como un golpeteo en algún lugar de la torre, pero nunca pensó en una explosión debido a que el ruido fue distorsionado por la distancia de su origen, pero si Raven lo escuchó como una explosión, es probable que fue del lado de la torre dónde se encontraba la habitación de Raven.

—Todos acompáñenme a revisar el perímetro de la isla– Ordenó el líder

—Viejo está lloviendo, además Bestita aún no llega— Contestó él mitad robot ante la petición de su líder.

—No hay tiempo, sea lo que sea que haya ocasionado la explosión esta allá afuera, no hay tiempo que perder tiempo. En marcha titanes— Y todos los titanes se dirigieron hacia lo que era la entrada de la torre para revisar el área de la isla.

Los titanes obedecieron las órdenes de su líder, aunque algunos como Cyborg refunfuñaban por el hecho de tener que salir a buscar cualquier cosa que allá sido la que provocará el ruido o la explosión anterior.

Todos los titanes se separaron en parejas para dirigirse hacia lados opuestos de la isla, para no ser sorprendidos y así tener la ventaja por si encontraba algún villano esperándolos, podrían rodearlo sin problemas, Robin y Starfire se fueron juntos dejando a Cyborg y a Raven como compañeros.

Robin rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde sentía sospechas, el lado izquierdo de la torre era donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Raven.

No tardaron mucho en darle la vuelta a la torre pues la isla era algo pequeña, pero los primeros en llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba un gran cráter fueron Robin y Starfire, que estaban incrédulos de lo que miraban bajo la lluvia de la noche, no quitaban la mirada del cráter cuando los otros dos titanes los encontraron, casi en cuestión de segundos se acercaron preguntando qué era lo que había encontrado.

—Hey Rob ¿Qué es lo que encontraron?— Preguntaba Cyborg mientras se acercaba a donde sus amigos se encontraban.

—Espero que sea algo bueno para haberme sacado con esta lluvia— Agrego la hechicera.

Pero los dos se quedaron callados cuando llegaron al cráter, y lo vieron con sus propios ojos. Frente a ellos había un demonio con grandes garras negras cubiertas de un aura negra que formaba pinchos en sus brazos y en sus pies, su cabello era negro y parecía estar echo de la misma aura negra en forma de pinchos recogidos hacia atrás.

Robin aparto la mirada y la dirigió hacia Raven, buscando alguna explicación relacionada con ella, pero la hechicera estaba igual mente desconcertada por la demonio que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Raven?

—No tengo la más mínima idea de quien puede ser esta chica, Robin— contestó rápidamente, pues ya sabía lo que Robin preguntaría debido a su procedencia demoniaca.

—Bien llevémosla dentro y…— pero fue interrumpido por Cyborg.

—Viejo estás loco. No sabes si es buena o es mala, y si esto es un plan para infiltrarse dentro

—No te preocupes Cyborg. La pondremos en la habitación que construimos para proteger a Raven de su padre.

Nadie discutió la idea de su líder, pero Raven no estaba tranquila, sentía una gran incomodidad al ver a otro demonio en la tierra, pues estos no tenían intenciones muy buenas. Ella había sido la excepción, solamente por el simple hecho de que era medio demonio y por lo tanto había tenido la libertad de elegir lo que quería ser, pero alguien como la chica demonio que tenía frente a ellos era imposible.

Cyborg y Starfire se encargaron de llevar a la chica inconsciente al cuarto anti-demonios que existía en la torre, Robin fue directo a su cuarto de investigaciones para averiguar lo más que pudiera de esta chica que habían encontrado inconsciente, los demás titanes se retiraron a sus dormitorios para descansar.

Raven se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchaba la plática que tenían sus dos compañeros mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, no hasta que la voz de Cyborg le llamo de pronto.

—Hey Raven ¿Estas con nosotros?— preguntaba algo intrigado el mitad robot.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno al amigo Cyborg te ha hecho algunas preguntas, y tú no has contestado ¿Pasa algo amiga Raven?— la preocupación de la extraterrestre siempre era evidente ante sus amigos.

—Si, todo bien ¿Cuál era tu pregunta Cyborg?

—Bueno, yo les decía que no sé cómo es posible que Chico Bestia no escuchara nada, o si quiera se despertara, tomando en cuanta que sus sentidos son cien veces más fuertes que los nuestros.

—Es verdad, tal vez sólo lo ignoro y volvió a dormir. No me sorprendería— Y con eso la hechicera regreso a su dormitorio dejando solos a sus compañeros.

Raven en realidad había revisado la habitación del cambiante telepáticamente, y en efecto lo había encontrado durmiendo, pero el hecho de que no se despertara era porque debido a los oídos ultra sensibles Chico Bestia usaba un tipo de tapones especiales para dormir, en secreto esa era la razón de que siempre despertaba tarde y nada lo despertaba, pero solo ella sabía eso ya que en algunas ocasiones no había podido controlarse ante la necesidad de mirarlo mientras dormía, por muy espelúznate y pervertido que eso fuera, ya hace algún tiempo Raven había aceptado sus sentimientos por el cambiante, pero ella pensaba que Chico Bestia aún no estaba listo para saberlos.

Raven dio un suspiro largo y agotador ante la misión, se dirigió a su armario y nuevamente saco su pijama, que consistía en un uniforme de la Patrulla Condenada, pero sin el cinturón, a ella le fascinaba dormir con ese uniforme y nunca le diría a nadie que lo había tomado la última vez que acompaño a Chico Bestia por los suyos, para su buena suerte, nunca nadie se dio cuenta o si quiera se lo pensaba.

La chica volvió a recostarse en su cama y pensó que mañana sería un agradable día.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **Al día siguiente**

El titán verde despertó y miro su despertador que marcaba las doce del día. Odiaba dormir tanto, pero sabía que si retiraba sus protectores sería casi imposible dormir sin ser despertado durante la noche, al levantarse se dirigió hacia el baño y lavo su cara como todos los días. Él pensaba que sería un día como cualquier otro, sin sorpresas y tal vez algún villano de pacotilla, cualquiera intentaría algo y los titanes lo detendrían así que decidió hacer su camino hacia la cocina.

Mientras caminaba hacia la consigna se percató de algo demasiado raro: No había ruido alguno en la cocina, así que apresuro el paso y entró repentinamente, y tal como él lo pensaba la cocina estaba vacía en ese preciso momento.

El cambiante decidió utilizar su olfato para saber dónde se encontraba sus compañeros, ya que debía pasar algo sumamente importante como para que Cyborg dejara de lado su desayudo de carnes, entonces empezó a olfatear y los encontró todos se encontraban dentro del cuarto anti demonios. Esto le provocó un ligero escalofrió a Chico Bestia, pero lo más raro para él fue que capto seis diferentes aromas y sus amigos solo eran cuatro así que decidió dirigirse así a donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **En la habitación anti-demonios**

Los titanes estaban reunidos detrás de un vidrio falso, dentro de otra habitación dónde podía ver el interior de la habitación anti-demonios, los cuatro jóvenes miraban a la chica demonio sentada, con la mirada dirigida hacia ellos, pareciera que la chica sabía que la estaban observando desde ahí.

Raven intento leer su mente, pero no podía, le era imposible el leer su mente o sentir algún tipo de emoción viniendo de ella, al parecer la chica demonio había sido entrenada en las artes mentales si podía frenar las capacidades de Raven a esa altura.

De pronto las puertas de la habitación de observación se abrieron dejando ver a Chico Bestia que entraba por ella algo confundido mirando hacia todos lados.

—Hey Chico Bestia ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó su mejor amigo con un tono de molestia, pues el tuvo que salir a una misión nocturna.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Raven está bien?— preguntaba con desconcierto el cambiante.

—Tranquilo Chico Bestia es solo que…— Pero el chico maravilla no termino lo que estaba diciendo, su atención fue atraída por la chica demonio o lo que era ahora.

En el momento justo que Chico Bestia entro nadie de los titanes se dio cuenta de que la chica demonio reacciono y se sorprendió, cambiando su forma completamente a la de una chica pálida de cabello negro y unos grandes ojos rojos, sus garras cambiaron a una especie de guantes hechos de aura que dejaban ver algunos picos en ellos, su cara ya no era aterrorizante, ahora era tierna y triste. Con tal solo mirarla podías ver lo asustada que estaba la chica, pero por alguna razón no podía ser percibida esa sensación.

— ¿Alguien vio lo que sucedió?— Preguntó Robin.

—Esperen ¿Quién es esa chica?— Chico Bestia apenas la noto.

—Si te hubieras levantado más temprano lo sabrías— Respondió Raven tranquilamente.

—Ha cambiado completamente— Cyborg estaba completamente impresionado al igual que Robin.

—La encontramos ayer noqueada, fuera de la torre Chico Bestia— Explicaba su líder.

— ¿Y dónde tienen al otro? ¿O acaso no lo veo desde aquí? — Pregunto curioso

— ¿Al otro? –dijeron todos al unísono.

—Si he olfateado a seis personas aquí en la torre: Cuatro son ustedes, una es esa chica pálida y el otro…— Se detuvo un segundo para olfatear.

— ¿Dónde está el otro?— pregunto rápidamente el líder.

—Se ha estado moviendo, se dirige hacia los controles de la puerta del cuarto anti-demonios.

—La piensa liberar— exclamó Cyborg.

—No si puedo detenerlo— e instintivamente Robin saco su comunicador y tecleo un código dentro del comunicador y las luces de la torre se volvieron rojas al instante, las puertas se bloquearon con una segunda puerta de acero sin manija.

Todos los titanes se pusieron en guardia. Chico Bestia nunca dejo de olfatear y él sabía que a pesar del bloqueo en toda la torre el otro intruso aún se seguía moviendo dentro de la torre, de alguna forma.

—Robin, el aún se mueve— Advirtió rápido a su líder

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirige?— Pregunto el líder sin dejar su posición de combate

—Viene hacia acá.

Y con eso alguien apareció repentinamente de la nada y todos se quedaron perplejos al ver quien había aparecido en medio del cuarto y de pronto todos los titanes dijeron en coro.

— ¡CHICO BESTIA!

— ¿Yo?

—No, yo soy el Changeling y es un gusto volver a verlos pero podrían soltar a mi hija.

Todos quedaron con los ojos cuadrados al escuchar a una versión más madura de Chico Bestia decir la palabra que nunca pensaban que podrían escuchar viniendo de él y una vez más todos al unísono preguntaron.

— ¡¿HIJA?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


	2. Los Logan

**Capítulo 2**

 **Los Logan**

Changeling instintivamente calmo a todos los presentes, sabiendo que había sido una gran revelación para ellos, pero a pesar de que ya todos estaban tranquilos no podía dejar de mirar en lo que se convertiría el chico verde que tenían como compañero, la primera que comenzó a soltar preguntas fue Starfire pues ella ya había conocido el futuro a pesar de que fuera diferente esta vez.

—Oww… amigo Bestia tienes cabello, entonces el horrible futuro que mire fue cambiado para siempre— Volaba alrededor de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa al pensar que ella había hecho un gran cambio en sus vidas ese día y en que los titanes nunca se separarían.

—Valla B, mírate te ves increíble, apuesto a que yo también me veo fantástico, que digo seguro pateamos traseros en la Liga de la Justicia, dime ¿Cómo me veo?— Decía Cyborg mientras observaba de arriba hacía abajo como su amigo había cambiado y se miraba tan heroico e imponente.

— Soy fantástico— Por fin Chico Bestia pudo salir de su shock al verse y no pudo evitar alardear de lo fabuloso que se veía en su futuro

Raven se quedó en silencio al igual que Robin, el aún seguía analizando la situación y un millar de preguntas venían a él por la llegada de estos y de la manera que había llegado ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué había encontrado a esa chica en un cráter el día anterior?, por otro lado, Raven se hacía un sinfín de preguntas al igual que su líder, pero esta las hacía entorno a la hija de su compañero ¿Quién era la madre? ¿Por qué la encontraron de esa manera? Y cualquier ocurrencia que pasara por su cabeza referente al tema en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron felices al imaginarse que por la piel pálida que tenía la chica, ella podría ser la madre, pero esa idea no duro mucho al recordar los grandes ojos rojos de la chica.

Ahora solo podía pensar en eso, una chica con esas características: Piel pálida y ojos rojos, piel pálida y ojos rojos, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿Jinx tal vez? No, no Jinx no podría ser la madre, de verde y rosa no puede resultar en rojo, y de pronto algo vino a su cabeza y dejo de pensar para sí misma y comenzó a pensar en vos alta.

— ¡Argenta!— Exclamo para sí misma en voz de sorpresa.

Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, en un parpadeo todos la estaban observando, hasta que su líder rompió el incómodo momento que había producido.

— ¿Qué pasa con Argenta? Raven— pregunto el líder curioso de la mención de la titán honorario en el momento

—Eh… Ah nada es solo que necesito pedirle un libro que necesito leer, uno que habla del pasado y del futuro, teóricamente hablando claro— Una respuesta ingeniosa a pesar de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, su cara nunca reflejo demasiada sorpresa por la pregunta de su líder.

Changeling miro detenidamente a Raven mientras respondió. Gracias a su entrenamiento y a su mejor uso de poderes, pudo saber al escuchar el ritmo cardiaco de la hechicera que estaba mintiendo, en realidad ella estaba ocultando algo en su respuesta, pero prefirió dejarlo así, él sabía que ella nunca lo admitiría, con el paso de los años él la había llegado a conocer mejor que nadie. A él le alegraba ser el único que pudiera entenderla a tal nivel emocional, ya que ella no podía mostrar libremente sus emociones a la gente, con todos era así a excepción de el, y no era porque Raven lo mostrara, si no gracias a sus poderes.

Él podía saber cuando mentía, cuando estaba alegre, cuando estaba triste, enojada, deprimida, preocupada o angustiada. Todo esto gracias a sus sentidos animales, podía sentir cada célula en su cuerpo, cada gota de sangre, ya que a pesar de que no mostraba estos sentimientos en el exterior, en su interior se manifestaban libremente y esa era una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido al haberse casado con ella.

Una vez que todos estuvieron satisfechos con la respuesta de Raven, comenzaron sus preguntas y dudas acerca del futuro con su amigo cambiante, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera formular una pregunta más, un simple movimiento de mano hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Changeling había puesto un alto a sus preguntas mostrando su palma de la mano frente a ellos para que parasen.

—Parad chicos, Robin me gustaría hablar en privado contigo— Changeling hablo cortésmente para que sus antiguos compañeros no se sintieran ofendidos

Robin simplemente asintió ante la petición del cambiante y le pidió que lo siguiera a otra habitación para que pudieran charlar pero antes de irse ordeno liberar a la chica cautiva.

—Chicos, liberen a chica ¿por cierto cuál es su nombre?— Pregunto Robin pues no quería llamarla chica todo el tiempo, sobretodo sabiendo que sería la futura hija de su compañero.

—De eso quiero hablarte, si no te molesta es de suma importancia— Changeling puso una cara seria y su ceño estaba fruncido, Robin no lo diría, pero en ese momento sintió terror de parte de su compañero, nunca lo había mirado con una expresión tan seria.

Los titanes restantes siguieron con la tarea de liberar a la chica de su cautiverio en el cuarto anti-demonios, pero ya sabiendo su procedencia, los titanes ya sabían que la habitación no hubiera servido de nada, ya que la chica no era un demonio, tan solo tal vez estaba en su propia versión de la bestia. Después de todo su padre era el cambia formas verde.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la chica que se encontraba en medio de la habitación hizo su camino hacia la salida, no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor ni a la persona que la miraban muy eufóricas.

— ¡HOLA!— saludaron todos a excepción de Raven, que simplemente miraba con recelo a la chica que posiblemente seria la hija de alguna súper heroína que Chico Bestia conocería en el futuro, o tal vez su teoría acerca de Argenta era la correcta y en algún momento del futuro Argenta haría su movimiento antes que ella y no podría evitarlo, a pesar de saber de su existencia, si no los acontecimientos presentes estarían cambiando. Pero a pesar de saber eso aún estaba presente la chica.

—Hola—saludo tímidamente la chica antes la mirada eufórica de los titanes.

—Hey pequeña ¿Así que eres la hija de nuestro duende verde?—Dijo juguetonamente él mitad robot

La chica simplemente se sorprendió ante el comentario, al ver que Chico Bestia había actuado graciosamente molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Chico Bestia mientras intento acercarse a su futura hija

La chica, al ver que la versión joven de su padre se acercaba, rápidamente reacciono y materializo una mano con un aura roja que detuvo en seco al cambia formas.

Los ojos de Raven se agrandaron un momento, era evidente que tenía poderes parecidos a los de Argenta, podía materializar objetos como los lanters sin necesidad de anillos de poder, algo dentro de ella se rompió al verla utilizar sus poderes.

—O pequeña amiga hija de amigo Bestia—preguntaba amablemente la tamaraneana— ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

—No debería hablar con ustedes y menos con él— Dijo ella apuntando a su futuro padre.

—Ya la oíste B, será mejor que te vayas incomodas a la visitante— Dijo Cyborg.

—Hey… pero—el chico cambia formas fue interrumpido por Raven.

—Chico Bestia creo que es razonable, no debes saber demasiado de tu propio futuro dijo tranquilamente.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron nuevamente Robin y Changeling, Robin tenía una mirada seria. Changeling solo hizo un gesto con la cara y su hija comenzó a moverse de inmediato hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos, Robin cuento contigo— Le dijo a todos los presentes y después les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la salida junto a su hija.

Los demás titanes intentaron seguirlos hasta la salida, o por lo menos invitarlos a quedarse. Todos tenían ideas diferentes de lo que quería hacer en ese momento, pero todos fueron detenidos por Robin, quien simplemente los miro y negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que se vayan, hay muchos problemas— La expresión seria en la cara de Robin lo dijo todo a sus compañeros en ese momento, lo que fuera que hayan hablado era serio.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **Momentos antes en otra habitación de la torre…**

Los dos se estaban mirando fijamente entre si hasta que Changeling rompió el silencio, Robin estaba muy sorprendido con el grado de madurez de su compañero verde.

—Bien, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ahora no es el momento solo nos centraremos y contestare lo indispensable para la misión, entendido— Explico detenidamente el cambiante verde

—Bien, empecemos ¿Cuál misión?— Inicio rápidamente con las preguntas.

—Detener a la hermandad del mal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso en el futuro se liberaran?— Robin estaba muy conmocionado con la noticia.

—Sí, y peor aún se vuelven más fuertes

—Entonces, ahora que lo sé tal vez pueda detenerlos en su liberación y evitar que todo esto pase—La característica detectivesca de Robin fue prácticamente como un reflejo en el momento.

—No. Es imposible, lo intente, además que no se la fecha exacta de su liberación—explicó el hombre verde.

—Bueno, entonces los vigilaremos, tendré a alguien vigilando el lugar constantemente para habitarlo.

—Imposible Robin, entiéndelo es imposible detener algo cronológicamente tan grande en el tiempo, si colocas a alguien ahí de alguna forma las cosas se compensaran y terminaran libres de igual manera. Este tipo de cosas son inevitables— Changeling había subido su tono de voz tanto que el chico maravilla se sintió amenazado.

—…— Robin ante la reacción del cambiante quedo sin habla, y por un momento pensó en tomar un birdarang de su cinturón.

—Perdón por eso, no fue mi intensión, no estoy aquí para detener la liberación de la hermandad, estoy aquí para detener a la hermandad en su momento.

—Bien, entonces cuál es tu plan.

—Primero debes saber, estamos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad, estábamos luchando contra la hermandad cuando algo en su nueva máquina cuántica salió mal —Comenzó a explicar—: Trayéndonos hasta aquí pero Superior Cerebro, aprovecho la oportunidad y se escondieron en alguna parte de Jump City esperando el momento perfecto.

— ¿El momento para qué?

—El momento para atacar, sospecho que intentara deshacerse de nuestro yo joven, para evitar que alguien lo detenga en el futuro.

—Mi equipo está en peligro, entonces debemos movernos y…— pero fue interrumpido.

—No —dijo secamente

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto incrédulo el líder de los titanes.

—No pueden entrometerse en la misión es demasiado riesgoso, ustedes deben permanecer alejados lo más posible de esto. Mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos, si todo sale según lo planeado ustedes no tendrán nada que ver, es primordial para la misión. No deben tener ningún contacto con nada del futuro, si estoy aquí fue por un error y si estamos teniendo esta charla es porque estoy tomando un grave riesgo al prevenirte y lo hago como medida de seguridad por si mi equipo fracasa ustedes estén preparados para ello.

— ¿Tan grave es?

—Sí. Ahora por ultimo estos son los miembros de la hermandad que están en Jump City, Monsieur Mallah, con inteligencia superior y una increíble fuerza, el General Inmortus, el soldado eterno, conoce todas las estrategias de guerra por que ha estado en todas, Geminis la hija de Madame Rouge una cruel combatiente con las mismas habilidades que su madre en el arte del disfraz, ultra humanidad, intelecto superior al igual que su fuerza y su líder Superior Cerebro, la encarnación del mal misma

— ¿Por qué le llamas Superior Cerebro?

—Desgraciadamente Cerebro ha evolucionado y con él su inteligencia, fue tanto su evolución que fue capaz de controlar el cuerpo de Robotman.

— ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

—No, solo manténganse alertas y aléjense de cualquier miembro de la Hermandad que vean.

—Está bien, pediré a Cyborg que comience a preparar las habitaciones ¿Cuántas personas están en tu equipo?

—Negativo, interactuar con ustedes pondría en riesgo la misión Robin, utilizare mi viejo escondite titán en las afueras de Jump City.

— ¿Tienes un escondite en las afueras?

—Bueno, para serte sincero no haz conocido todo mi potencial Robin, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, pero gracias a que las mantuve en secreto me convertí en el hombre que soy, confía en mí y en mi equipo.

—Está bien.

—Bien, es hora de irme.

Y con eso los dos líderes se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás titanes.

En las afueras de Jump City….

Un cuervo verde volaba al lado de un chica gris, que volaba en dirección a una grandes formaciones rocosas, una vez que la chica aterrizo el cuervo verde se transformó en Changeling, quien comenzó a teclear una contraseña en un pequeño teclado que había aparecido de la nada.

— ¿Padre?— Llamo tímidamente la chica de los ojos rojos.

Changeling cerró lo ojos y su ceño se frunció, llevándose dos dedos a la nariz y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

—Rita Logan, ya hemos hablado de esto. Ella no es tu madre, aún no, y no puedes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos ahora. Sería una distracción para lo que hacemos, el tiempo con tu madre terminó ya.

—Pero… la extraño, extraño a mamá— Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Lo sé yo también, pero ya no está con nosotros. Entiéndelo así que ni pienses en volver o en verla, lo tienes prohibido. ¿Entendiste? Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. La misión es primero, aun eres joven y no lo entiendes, yo era igual pero algún día lo entenderás y me lo agradecerás, entendiste.

—Si—la chica se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

—No llores frente a tus hermanos.

Y con eso Changeling entró y fue recibido por tres personas más, un tipo un poco más bajo que Changeling por algunos centímetros de piel gris y ojos verdes, que utilizaba un gran capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Este al ver que su padre había llegado rápidamente forma a los otros dos individuos, ambos tenían ojos violetas llevaban un uniforme idéntico que consistía en una camiseta negra que tenía el emblema de un cuervo en el pecho y unos pantalones negros largos con una línea de color diferente cada uno además de llevar un par de botas militares los dos sujetos era idénticos: Grandes ojos, orejas puntiagudas. Lo único que les diferenciaba era el color de su piel mientras uno era completamente verde y el otro era completamente rojo. Los colores de sus uniformes estaba cambiado, el que tenía piel verde tenia todos los detalles de su uniforme de color rojo y el de piel roja tenia los detalles de su uniforme en color verde, los dos se alinearon e hicieron un saludo militar a un lado del chico de la capucha.

—Black ¿Cómo se han comportado los gemelos?— Pregunto firmemente al chico de la capucha.

Este para contestar se quitó la capucha revelando una piedra chakra verde en su frente y un hermoso cabello violeta que tenía corto, para Changeling era una copia idéntica de la cara de Raven, pero tenía las facciones de una cara masculina, pero aun así esos labios pequeños, la piedra en su frente, la forma de sus ojos era obvio que los había heredado de su madre.

—Nada que no pudiera controlar padre—Dijo tranquilamente.

—Bien, tomare un descanso. Pero primero les daré sus tareas de hoy.

—Bien.

—Y si Black, la he encontrado— El hijo mayor de Garfield había heredado la costumbre de su madre de no mostrar emociones, algunas, pero al igual que su madre, Changeling podía sentir los cambios dentro de él y por lo tanto sus emociones, en ese momento Black estaba preocupado de saber si había encontrado o no a su hermana Rita.

—Entonces la has visto— dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono.

Estos simplemente recibieron un mirada fría por parte de su padre una cosa sabía bien, no debían hacer enojar a su padre y la único forma de molestarlo era desobedeciendo y ellos habían desobedecido la regla de no preguntar por su madre.

—Lo sentimos— Contestaron los dos

—Black, necesito que vigiles la torre de los titanes. No te acerques, sólo toma tu distancia y no les quites los ojos de encima.

—Entendido padre— Y con esto el chico volvió a hundirse en su capa y su rostro se escondió nuevamente.

—Ustedes chicos, enciendan la computadora principal y comiencen a buscar a la hermandad.

—Ya lo hemos hecho, estamos a un paso adelante padre— respondieron los dos a su padre.

—Entonces sigan haciéndolo hasta que los encuentren.

—Entendido padre— Saludaron los dos como si tuvieran a un sargento de los marines de los Estados Unidos.

—Iré a descansar un poco. Avísenme de inmediato cuando haya alguna novedad— Y con eso se dirigió a un cuarto y cerró la puerta.

No tardo mucho después de que el cerro la puerta cuando Rita entro al escondite para mirar a su hermanos.

— ¡RITA!— Gritaron los dos y de un salto hacia delante, los dos se convirtieron en dos cachorros con sus respectivo colores que corrieron hacia donde estaba su hermana y saltaron encima de ella transformándose de nuevo en humanos.

—Hola chicos ¿Me extrañaron?— La expresión de la chica cambio a una un poco más alegre.

— ¿La viste? —pregunto curioso el chico gris.

—Si, si estuviste ahí debes haberla visto—reafirmo el chico rojo.

—Si, si la vi —dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya basta ustedes tres, hablar de eso esta prohibido durante la misión— Les regaño el hermano mayor.

—No es justo, siempre estamos en una misión— Se quejaba el cambiante rojo.

—Si es cierto, en realidad nunca hablamos de eso siempre esta prohibido.

—Hay una buena razón para que esté prohibido, ya dejen de hablar de eso y hagan lo que padre les dijo.

—Black ellos solo tenía curiosidad— Trato de defenderlos Rita.

—No importan deben aprender a enfocarse en la misión.

—No es justo tú y Rita si la conocieron y nosotros no— Reclamo molesto el chico rojo.

—Es verdad nosotros aun eramos unos bebes cuando eso ocurrió. Nosotros no conocimos a madre.

—La verdad es que ya tampoco lo recuerdo bien aún era muy pequeña.

—Basta, hablo en serio fin del tema pónganse a trabajar. Tengo una misión que hacer y Rita no los distraigas con lo que viste.

Y con eso el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta y de pronto se convirtió en una parvada de cuervos que comenzó a volar lejos de ahí.

—Aún me da escalofríos cuando hace eso

—Vamos chicos a trabajar— Dijo sonriente la chica al ver a sus dos hermanos un poco caídos por como su hermano mayor los trato.

—Oye Steve ¿Te imaginas si pudiéramos hablar con mamá?— preguntó a su gemelo.

—Cool, ojala pudiéramos así podría contarnos cuentos antes de dormir.

—O pedirle que no haga de comer algo especial.

—Chicos tranquilícense. No creo que mama pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, apenas y tiene la misma edad que yo, además ¿No están ya un poco grandes para cuentos?

—Los sabemos, pero nunca seremos suficientemente grandes como para disfrutar un momento con mamá— Los dos gemelos sonrieron frente ese comentario.

Escuchar a sus hermanos tan eufóricos y tan emocionados por la oportunidad de ver a su madre le rompía el corazón, sabiendo que aunque pudieran conocerla, no podrían hacer nada de lo que ellos decían y peor aún sabiendo que tendrían que decirle adiós en algún momento, Rita siempre maldijo la hora en que su abuelo entro en sus vidas.

En ese momento los Logan perdieron a su madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


	3. Sueños y Pesadillas

Bien espero y les guste el episodio. Lo actualice primero este que una sonrisa cambio mi vida porque al parecer el fic está ganando popularidad

Capítulo 3 — Sueños y Pesadillas

Black volaba por la ciudad hasta lo alto de un gran edificio, donde la parvada se reunió y le dio forma al joven encapuchado, que desde el tejado del gran edificio podía observar bastante bien la torre de los Titanes a lo lejos, para el chico el estar ahí mirando era muy emotivo, pues sus primeros años de vida fue criado en esa majestuosa torre, junto a sus padres, y en ese misma torre había recibido la noticia de que tendría un hermanita. Vaya que el chico estaba realmente confundido con la decisión de su padre ¿Era realmente necesario que alguien cuidara la torre? Después de todo no pensaba estar psicológicamente preparado, entonces el chico pensó que si era tan difícil para el sería un reto aun mayor para sus hermanos, si, esa debía ser la razón por la que su padre le había encomendado esa misión solo a él, y la cumpliría a como diera lugar.

El chico tomo posición de loto en aquel edificio y mando un par de cuervos a sobrevolar el área sin levantar sospechas, así mantendría un ojo puesto en la torre, el tiempo transcurrió rápido mientras meditaba en aquel edificio, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido. Para los Titanes el día había sido normal, Raven había pasado la mayor parte de su día en su habitación moviéndose en un corto lugar que parecía ser de su cama a la pared de su habitación; Cyborg había estado un poco más activo yendo de la cocina al taller y a su habitación y pasando la mayor parte del día frente al televisor; Starfire había estado persiguiendo a Robin por lo preocupada que estaba con la actitud que este tenía; y su padre había estado la mitad de día en su habitación y el demás tiempo yendo hacia la sala y su cuarto solo en una ocasión pareció haberse detenido frente a la puerta de la habitación de Raven, pero lo ignoro ya que estaba algo agotado y no le dio mucha importancia a esa acción, solo Robin parecía ir de aquí a ya sin motivo pero eso era entendible: Él era el único que sabía lo que realmente ocurría.

El chico se recostó en lo que parecía la entrada de servicio del edificio. El tener partes de su cuerpo dispersas vigilando durante tanto tiempo era cansado, para el pero era algo necesario, sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro.

.o.O.o.

Horas antes en la torre….

Los titanes esperaban una explicación coherente de lo que había sucedido Robin simplemente les dijo que tendría que investigar un poco más sobre el asunto para poder explicar algo y con eso se retiró de la presencia de sus compañeros.

—Bien y ahora que mosca le pico—se preguntó Cyborg para sí mismo mientras se rascaba los circuitos de su nuca.

—Oh… vaya no lo sé. Tal vez porque acabamos de recibir la visita de un viajero en el tiempo—respondió sarcásticamente Raven.

—Ohh… amigos ¿Creen que Robin estará bien?— preguntaba preocupada la chica alienígena.

—Tranquila, Star. Solo necesita procesarlo, quien sabe de qué hayan hablado— La empática intentaba no preocupar a su amiga, ella sabía que la preocupación y la incredibilidad inundaron la habitación cuando Robin entro en ella.

—Bien ¿Y tu Chico Bestia? ¿Chico Bestia? ¿A dónde se fue?— preguntaba a sus dos compañeras pues no se había dado cuenta de a qué hora había salido de ahí el cambiante verde

Chico Bestia decidió retirarse a su habitación para pensar bien lo que había visto hace algunos momentos, ese mañana pintaba como cualquier otra y de pronto ¡Bam!… en toda la cara descubre que sentara cabeza y tendrá una hija.

Para cualquier otro sería algo maravilloso pero hubo algo que Chico Bestia percibió en ese momento, la entrada de su yo futurista, era sombrío, muy seco y recto además de que sus sentidos de defensa animales se dispararon en cuanto el apareció, como si de un nuevo macho alfa se tratase y para empeorar las cosas la mirada de su supuesta hija era una mirada apacigua pero llena de angustia, temor e inseguridad. Lástima que los demás no hubiera podido notar eso pensaba sin darse cuenta que había llegado a su habitación.

No tardo mucho tiempo en ponerse cómodo dentro de su habitación dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo nuevamente.

Más tarde ese día en la habitación de Raven…

Raven al igual que su compañero verde, se había dirigido después a su habitación dejando en sus asuntos a sus compañeros de equipo, la hechicera necesitaba meditar un poco pero no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a esa niña, ni a lo que sería Chico Bestia en el futuro. Se hacía algunas preguntas a sí misma como ¿Por qué ella tenía que enterarse que Chico Bestia nunca la correspondería? ¿O qué a pesar que lo intentara fracasaría? La empática simplemente no podía concentrarse, así que en cuanto llego a su habitación hiso lo que nuca pensó que haría, pero que haría cualquier chica normal de su edad, comenzó a probar un nuevo estilo de imagen.

Se movía de la cama hacia su tocador y del tocador a su guardarropa. Aunque no tenía mucha ropa de la cual elegir intento lo más que pudo intentando imitar un estilo anarquista, como el de Argenta, duro algunas horas haciendo eso, hasta que por fin termino usando uno de sus leotardos sin mangas y por la mitad acompañado de una falda de valet pintada de negro improvisadamente con aerosol, en su cara tenia algunas sombras debajo de sus ojos. Teniendo todo listo miro su trabajo terminado contra el espejo y finalmente dejo escapar un gran suspiro ante lo loca que se había puesto la situación y finalmente dijo para sí misma:

—Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo ¿Quién es esta? Esta no soy yo.

Rendida y avergonzada de actuar como una adolescente celosa respiro y decidió deshacerse de su nuevo atuendo volviendo a su clásico leotardo y capa y daba gracias a azar que se había entrado en razón antes de hacer el ridículo frente a todos, finalmente cayo en su cama y cerró los ojos estaba exhausta de todo eso.

P.v de Raven

Raven miraba a su alrededor y miraba a su alrededor se encontraba en una cama grande y blanca y una grandes ventanas con cortinas casi transparentes a su lado no se encontraba nadie pero parecía como si alguien hubiera ocupado ese lugar. Esto le dio un extraño sentimiento a Raven pero por algún motivo ella no estaba asustada, tiro de la sabanas solo para volverse a tapar rápidamente al darse cuenta que estaba casi desnuda, solo la acompañaba la parte baja de su ropa interior con encaje, miro hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la miraba.

Cuando se sintió segura intento levantarse y dirigirse al guardarropa con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ponerse para su suerte había un atuendo algo similar a su leotardo pero este tenía un estilo más detallado y la tela era diferente, tenia partes en los que el leotardo tenia mayas con figuras tejidas en negro y era mucho más largo este cubría por debajo de sus muslos, el atuendo tenía más accesorio y su capa era algo diferente de lo que ella recordaba y por alguna razón tenía una especie de sujetador del mismo estilo de su cinturón para que la capa tomara distancia y dejara ver su cuerpo de una manera regular.

Lo extraño y atemorizante fue cuando su cuerpo prácticamente comenzó a moverse por sí solo fuera de ahí pero como si fuera ella misma no pudo evitar ver su reflejo en lo que parecía un espejo en el pasillo, su cara a pesar de ser la misma se miraba más madura y su cabello era largo, por fin llegó a lo que parecía la sala de aquel lugar y ya viéndolo mejor por algunos minutos, pudo ver que se encontraba en la residencia de alguna familia entonces lo escucho una simple palabra hiso que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

— ¿Mama? —pregunto la vos de un infante proveniente de la cocina.

Sin que Raven pudiera hacer nada mas respondió instintivamente o al menos eso pensó las palabras salían y su boca se movía pero no era lo que ella quería decir, ni lo quería hacer se sentía como si estuviera viendo con los ojos de otra persona.

—Dime hijo ¿Dónde está papá?— Decía dulcemente Raven

—Él y Rita fueron a comprar flores para ir a visitar a la abuela Arella— Respondió feliz el chico.

A pesar de que Raven no podía verlo sabía que el pequeño que le estaba contestando debía estar de muy buen humor, con tan solo escuchar su voz se podía sentir su alegría y no solo eso, ella se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su madre en ese momento.

Una gran luz ilumino el cuarto y de pronto todo para ella se vio borroso.

P.v de Black

Un niño de piel gris y cabello purpura caminaba por la mañana tallándose los ojos mientras iba camino a al cocina de su casa aún en pijama, escuchó la puerta de su casa ser abierta, en cuanto el sonido llego a sus tímpanos, corrió hacia la entrada principal para ver a su padre cargando a su hermana en su hombro.

— ¿A dónde van papá?— preguntó el pequeño Black con curiosidad.

—Tu hermana y yo iremos a comprar alguna flores ¿Quieres venir?— Preguntaba Changeling sin dejar de sonreír al pequeño.

—No eso es aburrido… y es para niñas— Exclamo el chico frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento de ir a comprar flores.

—Eso no es verdad, las flores son divertidas— Respondía molesta la niña en los hombros de cambiante

—Tranquilos niños no pelen, tu mama no tardara en despertar ¿Podrías decirle a donde fuimos tu hermana y yo?

—Está bien —dijo sonriente el niño mientras miraba como su padre se retiraba junto con su hermana.

P.v de Raven

Las imágenes se hacian claras nuevamente, esta vez podía verse a sí misma envuelta en un aura blanca, su capa no era del color usual, sino de blanco impecable, sin elevar la mirada dio un vistazo hacia abajo y miro cientos de escombros y gente corriendo. Entre la multitud podía ver a un hombre destacar entre los cientos de personas corriendo. Un adulto Chico Bestia cargaba en hombros a dos niños y llevaba dos bultos más en sus brazos que estaban fuera de la vista de la empática, entonces su más grande miedo se volvió realidad.

Elevo la mirada para darse cuenta de lo que todo esa gente y Chico Bestia estaba huyendo, ella no lo podía creer era el, Trigón, estaba ahí, frente a ella a simples centímetros, a pesar de que estaba aterrada por lo inesperado de la situación su cuerpo aún se movía por cuenta propia solo pudo escuchar una solo cosa.

—Hija esta vez no podrás detenerme, me apoderare de la tierra…— Pero el gran demonio conquistador no pudo terminar su frase

Raven solo pudo observar como su cuerpo se movió, haciendo algunas señas con las manos y después escucho su mantra, Azarath Metreon Zinthos… Azarath Metreon Zinthos… Azarath Metreon Zinthos, y una vez más todo fue iluminado por un destello blanco y Raven fue segada.

P.v de Black

El niño no sabía que pasaba, su familia había viajado como todos los años a la tumba de su abuela y de pronto ese demonio había aparecido en la tierra cuando estaban regresando, y ahora estaba viendo a su madre elevarse en el cielo como un ángel a encarar al demonio rojo y por alguna razón su padre está llorando mientras corre en dirección opuesta a donde su madre se está elevando.

— ¿Por qué no ayudas a mamá?— Preguntaba el niño desconcertado.

Changeling no tuvo las fuerzas para contestarle al niño, solo se aseguró de que se sujetaran fuertemente de él y le echó un vistazo a los gemelos que llevaba en sus brazos, el hombre verde se sentí tan impotente de no poder ayudar a su esposa. Su prioridad era poner a los niños a salvo de Trigon.

— ¿Papá? —el niño intento llamar la atención de su padre.

—Black, por favor hijo no mires—respondió Changeling con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, mira es mama —apunto en dirección hacia donde estaba su madre.

Garfield dudo un momento pero al final volteo para ver lo que su hijo quería que mirase y solo se encontró con un cuervo blanco hecho de energía pura, y para posteriormente sentirse una fuerte ráfaga de aire que aturdió a todos los que estuvieran cerca y después de eso nada.

Trigon había desaparecido una vez más, pero esta vez para siempre.

Junto a Raven.

— ¿Papá dónde esta mama? ¿Volverá pronto?— Pregunto ignorando la gravedad de los sucedido.

A Changeling se le rompió el corazón escuchar esas palabras providentes de su hijo. No supo que hacer en ese momento más que abrazar a sus hijos en medio de ese gran desastre.

De pronto Black abrió los ojos de repente, y se dio cuenta de que había sido esa pesadilla. Otra vez, había pasando algunos años desde la última vez que tenía la pesadilla del día de la muerte de su madre cuando su abuelo intento apoderarse de la tierra por ultima vez.

— ¿Estás bien viejo? Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Al escuchar esa voz Black se sobresalto. Había roto la regla número uno de la misión, no hacer contacto

.o.O.o.

En la habitación de Raven…

Raven abrió los ojos de golpe, teniendo un respiración rápida y un corazón acelerado no podía creer Trigon volvería en algún momento de su vida ¿O tal vez solo había sido un mal sueño? ¿O un sueño premonitorio? Fuera la que fuera había puesto todas sus emociones de punta y tenía que tranquilizarlas ya era algo tarde. La noche había caído así que decidió ir a preparar algo de té para poder meditar y poner todo en orden de nuevo.

.o.O.o.

Afuera de su habitación…

Chico Bestia acababa de despertar y le había parecido haber visto un cuervo observándolo pero decidió ignorarlo. Así que se dirigió con la única persona a la cual confiaba para hablar de este tema: Raven, ahí estaba el frente a su puerta apunto de tocar, pero algo por su mente le hizo pensar que no sería buen momento, así que prosiguió su camino hacia su habitación nuevamente pero esta vez con su oído pudo escuchar al cuervo. Estaba en su ventana, paso de largo a su habitación y se dirigió hacia el techo. Sorprendería a ese cuervo mirón o por lo menos se distraería un poco de sus problemas.

Llegando al azotea tomo forma de una agila calva y sorprendió al cuervo, el cual salió volando inmediatamente, un cuervo no era rival para un agila pero la curiosidad de Chico Bestia se hizo presente. Quería saber en dónde tenía su nido ese cuervo para reubicarlo, después de algunos dos minutos se dio cuenta de que el cuervo lo llevo a un edificio cercano a la torre en donde se encontraba este tipo recostado en la puerta de servicio del edificio y más sorprendente aun el cuervo entro dentro de su capa y pareció desaparecer.

Una vez observado de lejos al sujeto decidió aterrizar y volver a su forma humana. Concluyo que el chico estaba dormido era un poco más grande que el por algunos años, pero aún era un adolescente, se podía notar por su tamaño a pesar de que estaba todo tapado y lo más importante él estaba dormido allí. Así que Chico Bestia decidió esperar a que despertara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	4. exploción

**Episodio 4 - Explosión**

Ahí estaba los dos sin decir nada Black no sabía el cómo reaccionario la versión adolescente de su padre frente a él y los más importante porque estaba actuando así tan calmado si hubiera sido algún otro titán lo habría tomado prisionero o por lo menos hubiera dado aviso a los demás, pero él estaba ahí esperando algo.

Chico bestia estaba observando al muchacho frente a él estaba todo cubierto con su capa y tenía puesta la capucha que hacía imposible mirar su rostro, pero por algún motivo sabía que él no era malo al contrario se sentía de una manera cómoda frente al muchacho.

Después de un largo intervalo de silencio chico bestia decidió que era hora de hablar y rompió el silencio.

Cb- ¿estás bien? - _pregunto sin saber que más decir, no tenía mucha información de él joven encapuchado_

Bl- ¿Por qué me hablas? - _respondió el joven intentando disimular su vos ignorando por completo la primera pregunta que chico bestia le había echo_

Chico bestia hiso una mueca ante el comentario del chico que al parecer le molestaba que el cambiante verde le dirigiera la palabra.

Cb- oye, yo no soy el que espía a las personas _-respondió algo alterado ante el comentario negativo del chico_

El muchacho al escuchar eso se doblego si jugaba bien sus cartas este podría ser un incidente aislado y nadie se enteraría de que había hecho contacto con algunos de los titanes.

Bl- no quise decir eso, me refiero a que como sabes que no soy un villano ¿he? _-rápidamente balanceo las cosas para que el changeling se tranquilizara_

Cb- bueno la verdad tienes un punto, pero de alguna manera siento que te conozco y no pienso que seas malo tómalo como una corazonada - _respondió casi para el mismo mientras intentaba explicarle al joven frente a el_

Bl- puede que tu corazonada se equivoque _-dijo mientras pensaba en algo más que decir el juego de moralidad le estaba dando algo de tiempo_

Cb- bueno, creo que te equivocas -dijo el cambiante con una gran sonrisa

Por algún motivo esa gran sonrisa de confianza en su cara hizo que Black retrocediera al instante no le gustaba esa mirada en su cara, no significaba nada bueno, dando algunos pasos más chico bestia se acercó al joven sin perder la distancia cunado el retrocedió al verlo sonreír.

Cb- creo que tú eres uno de los viajeros del tiempo que llegaron aquí y por algún motivo tu estas cuidándonos - _presumió el chico verde ante el joven que tenía frente de el_

El joven se sorprendió con la exactitud de las palabras del changeling como pudo a ver averiguado semejante plan con tanta exactitud no podía quedarse de esa manera tenía que preguntar como la había logrado ya que él no tenía poderes empáticos como su madre, entonces como él pudo averiguar el plan con exactitud.

Bl- pero, ¿cómo? - _dijo sorprendido_

Cb- ¿en verdad quieres saber? - _dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y simulaba pensar_

Bl- dime - _el chico había olvidado fingir su vos en ese momento_

Cb- mmm…. Bueno, veras pon mucha atención tu…. tú hablas dormido -dijo con simpleza mientras alguna risilla se le escapaba

El chico gris se sintió tan estúpido en ese momento nunca había pasado por su cabeza lo más obvio del mundo y para colmo había a ruinado su serenidad comportándose como un niño ansioso.

Ahora el miedo invadió la mente de Black si el había dicho eso dormido quien sabe que más cosas pudo haberle revelado mientras dormía.

Bl- ¿Qué más sabes? -pregunto rápidamente al chico verde frente a el

Cb- tranquilízate, decías cosas sobre tu madre -dijo con simpleza como si no fuera algo tan grabe el saber de su madre

El cuerpo de Black se tensó de inmediato y comenzó a sudar frio había hecho una paradoja y tal vez pronto dejaría de existir él había revelado información importantísima del futuro por el simple hecho de quedarse dormido.

Cb- si bueno, tal vez sea privado y si mi intuición no falla debes extrañarla dime a ¿los cuantos años la perdiste?

Resignado por su entrometida de patas el muchacho no tuvo más remedio de que comenzar a cooperar con el changeling, después de todo aún seguía existiendo

Bl- a los 7 años - _respondió resignado_

Cb- lo siento

Bl- no tienes porque, no fue tu culpa -dijo el chico con simpleza

Chico bestia borro su sonrisa de su cara y tomo asiento en donde antes se había encontrado dormido el joven encapuchado y siguió mirándolo hasta que hablo.

Cb- sabes yo perdí a mis padres cuando era joven también -dijo al aire tristemente

Esto llamo la atención del joven gris inmediatamente, el no recordaba que su abuela y abuelo murieran cunado su padre era joven, así que presto atención a lo que el chico verde iba decir.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más un comunicador comenzó a sonar, chico bestia inmediatamente miro su comunicador, pero no era el que sonaba y miro al joven que tenía delante de él alzar su mano en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el joven tenía una extraña y muy peculiar piel gris.

Bl- tengo que irme

Cb- está bien, suerte a donde sea que vallas

Bl- gracias

Y con esas últimas palabras el chico se convirtió en una parvada de cuervos que salieron volando asía el cielo oscuro de la noche por jump city, el chengeling se quedó observando cómo se alejaban asombrado.

Cb- pero que tétrico se convirtió en un montón de cuervos -dijo para sí mismo mientras se sacudía un escalofrió

* * *

 **En la base secreta de chico bestia….**

Los dos gemelos buscaban alguna posible locación, algún indicio o algún movimiento desprevenido de la hermandad del mal, pero nada aparecía en el mapa en el que estaban cuadrando las posibles locaciones y apariciones de la hermandad del mal hasta que de pronto los dos dijeron al unísono.

-los encontramos

Rita quien se encontraba recostada en un sillón cerca de los mandos de la computadora rápidamente salto del sillón a mirar lo que sus dos hermanos había encontrado en la computadora y era en efecto había cuadrado una ubicación exacta después de haber hackeado algunas cámaras y a ver visto entrar a un gran gorila a lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de jump city.

Rl- tenemos que avisarle a padre de inmediato - _dijo algo eufórica a sus dos hermanos_

ml- mmmm la última ves nosotros lo despertamos cierto ¿hermano? - _respingo el chico gris a su hermano_

sl- eso es verdad Mark, es tu torno de despertarlo hermana - _finalizo con una gran sonrisa_

Rl- ustedes dos no tiene remedio - _dijo la chica mientras se dirigía asía la puerta donde su padre descansaba_

La chica se paró frente a la puerta y apenas iba a pensar golpearla cunado la vos de su padre se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Cg- ¿RITA? _-hablo fuerte el cambiante_

La chica se sorprendió antes esto y los nervios la invadieron, pero rápidamente tomo compostura y dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

Rl- padre, los gemelos encontraron a la hermana -dijo con simpleza y tranquilidad

Después de eso nada paso y en un par de segundos la puerta se abrió su padre le hiso una seña para indicarle que lo acompañara junto a sus hermanos en silencio una vez que se postraron frente al computador del escondite miro a los gemelos en espera de una explicación de lo que pasaba.

Los dos gemelos miraron la mirada que su padre les había hecho y de inmediato comenzaron a teclear para darle un informe completo a su padre no iban a esperar a que se los ordenara.

ml- bien padre, encontramos a la hermandad escondida en una fábrica en las afueras, lo confirmamos mediante las cámaras -y después prosiguió su hermano

sl- y después corrí algunas pruebas y los niveles de radiación y de magnetismo eléctrico son altísimos en esa locación _-y después los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraron y dijeron lo último al mismo tiempo_

-están reconstruyendo el generador cuántico

El chengeling se quedó meditando por algunos minutos y después puso su mirada frente a lo que tenía proyectado en la pantalla y después de algunos minutos por fin hablo.

Cg- patrulla, hora de trabajar

El chengeling comenzó a caminar asía la salida y fue seguido por sus tres hijos, los gemelos estaban eufóricos por entrar en combate mientras que su hermana estaba preocupada por Black pues en ningún momento su padre lo había mencionado así que intento preguntar acerca de su hermano.

Rl- ¿padre? -dijo la niña temerosa

Cg- ¿Qué sucede Rita? _-dijo algo fastidiado el cambiante ya que podía oler la inseguridad en su hija_

Rl- ¿Qué pasa con Black? _-pregunto final mente sin rodeos_

Cg- él está ocupado asiendo otra cosa - _respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija_

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que la patrulla llego al escondite de la hermandad sin ser detectados, Garfield rápidamente trazo un plan los gemelos se convirtieron en un par de mosquitos y se adentraron a la entrada mientras su hermana revisaba el perímetro un paso detrás de ellos desactivando cualquier alarma y cualquier láser que pudiera, mientras que el hiso lo mismo, pero por una puerta trasera la idea era tomarlos por sorpresa.

Desafortunadamente para los jóvenes superhéroes alguien los estaba esperando, ultra humanidad había activado una jaula remota atrapando a Rita en ella, los gemelos no habían sido vistos pero ultra humanidad sabía que la chica no venía sola así que comenzó a buscar a los dos cambiantes por la habitación que parecía completamente vacía.

* * *

 **En la puerta trasera de las instalaciones…**

Garfield tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con Monsieur Mallah pero por fortuna fue hábil al esconderse utilizando las habilidades de un camaleón pudo esconderse el suficiente tiempo como para transformarse en una diminuta pulga he ingresar al cuerpo del gorila como polisón, después de algunos minutos el gorila decidió retirarse del lugar pues nadie había parecido sin saber que el intruso lo lleva baba consigo.

Monsieur Mallah llego a la sala principal donde pretendía darle el toque final a la creación del generador cuántico interdimencional, los villanos habían aprovechado que había regresado en el tiempo para apoderarse de la antigua tecnología de warp para darle modificaciones a la máquina y tener acceso no solo al presente si no al futuro y al pasado.

Lo villanos se reunieron con excepción de ultra humanidad quien los demás pensaron estaría ocupado con los intrusos en la parte delantera de las instalaciones.

Co- bien…. Mi… estimados…. Colegas…. Es… hora… haga… los…. honores…. Monsieur… Mallah…. - _decía el villano en su vos pausada de robot_

El gorila obedeció a su amo y se acercó para depositar la batería de poder que energizaría por completo la máquina que les daría la dominación mundial durante toda la eternidad, el general inmortus preparaba sus tropas para movilizarse, la primera orden de cerebro seria destruir a sus enemigos en sus momentos más vulnerables comenzando por el hombre que más dolor de cabeza le había causado desde su aparición, maldecía el momento en que la patrulla lo había tomado bajo su custodia la primera víctima de su plan seria Garfield Mark Logan.

Justo cuando la batería fue colocada cerebro camino frente a su obra maestra para apreciarle el quería ser el que presionara el botón que abriría la entrada al pasado para destruir a su enemigo de una vez por todas y eso sería solo el comienzo, pero justo cuando la imagen del pasado se estaba visualizando en la pantalla de generador.

En ese momento fue la señal de changeling para entrar en combate, sin pensarlo dos bese mientras la pequeña pulga saltaba en dirección asía cerebro iba tomando forma de una gran bestia verde que todos reconocieron como la bestia, la transformación más fuerte del cambiante verde una vez que comenzaba no dejaría que nadie se escapara esta vez, desafortunadamente la gran masa verde golpeo de lleno a cerebro arrojándolo contra la batería principal causando un corto circuito, las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear en un color rojo mientras las alarmas se disparaban por todo el lugar, los miembros de la hermana comenzaron a escapar todos sabía que esas alarmas solo significaban una cosa el pequeño reactor de la batería iba a explotar todos huyeron a excepción de mallah que se negaba a irse sin su amo desafortunadamente para él un ruido ensordecedor le golpeo seguido de una luz que lo segó en instantes no supo lo que paso.

* * *

 **Desde una nave de escape lejana….**

La nave se alojaba cercas de la estratosfera, había salido impulsada en match 3 en cuestión de segundos para alejarse de la explosión proporcionada por el corto circuito de generador cuántico los tripulantes de la nave eran, el general inmortus y la hija de madame rouge quienes pensaba en alguna estrategia para escapar del pasado después de todo sus compañeros del crimen ya no existían más.

* * *

 **Minutos antes en la entrada de la fábrica….**

Ultra humanidad intentaba hacer que los gemelos aparecieran así que fingió darse por vencido y llevar a su hermana fuera de las instalaciones, los dos gemelos miraron la oportunidad de atacar y dejar inconsciente al primate y cambiaron de forma en dos grandes osos pardos desafortunadamente en es momento activaron un contenedor muy parecido al de su hermana que los capturo.

Ud- mis jóvenes muchachos, ustedes no tenían oportunidad ante mi gran intelecto -pronuncio cortésmente el primate ante sus rehenes

Rt- ¿Qué aras con nosotros? _– dijo preocupada la chica_

Ud- jovencita, creo que esa información no es de tu incumbencia aun pero pronto lo averiguaras, en cambio estoy más interesado en sus hermanos

Rt- no, aléjate de ellos -gruño la chica mientras intentaba salir a golpes de la capsula en la que estaba enjaulada

Ud- me temo que le será imposible liberarse, esta capsula fue diseñada para aguantar una explosión nuclear y contrarrestar cualquier hechizo mágico ahora con respecto a su hermanos -dijo el villano mientras se daba la vuelta a los dos gemelos

St- ¿Qué nos ves mandril?

Ud- me temo que soy un simio no un mandril mi joven prisionero, pero ustedes, ustedes son todo el reino animal y a diferencia de su padre ustedes tienen poder demoniaco en completa armonía con sus habilidades metamórficas es algo digno de ser estudia…. - _el gran primate no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo una gran explosión lo alcanzo en esos momentos_

Los logan fueron segados en el momento por escombros y polvo no sabía que era lo que había ocurrido en ese momento, después de algún tiempo el lugar se comenzó a despejar, Rita pudo ver que su capsula estaba envuelta por algunos escombros y gracias a azar que de alguna manera su capsula se había agrietado utilizando sus poderes logro salir como si de una lata se tratara.

La chica gris miro a todas direcciones, pero todo era un páramo desolado de escombros y polvo comenzó a caminar buscando la capsula de sus hermanos, pero fue en vano no podía dar con ellos en ese momento y la magia no funcionaba en esa capsula por lo que no podía comunicarse telepáticamente, la chica entro en shock he izo lo más inteligente que pudo haber echo en ese momento saco su comunicador.

* * *

 **En el techo de algún edificio cercano a la torre….**

 **P.V de Black**

Los nervios del chico se dispararon en cuanto contesto su comunicador, no entendía nada de lo que decía su hermana, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que algo realmente malo había pasado para que su hermana estuviera así de alterada.

Tomo su comunicador e intento centrarse los mas que pudo, ignorando que tenía la versión joven de su padre frente a él, comenzó a hablar lo más despacio que pudo para no ser escuchado.

Bl- ¡RITA!, tranquilízate - _dijo finalmente Black_

De pronto su comunicador dejo de trasmitir las palabras eufóricas y desesperadas de su hermana.

Bl- ¿Qué ocurre? - _dijo ya más tranquilo_

Rt- No encuentro ni a Mark ni a Steve

Bl- y ¿padre?

Rt- no lo sé, nos separamos, Black tengo miedo ¿y si no los encuentro?

Bl- tranquilízate Rita, no te preocupes voy para ya ¿dónde estás?

Rt- en las afueras de la ciudad al norte

Bl- quédate ahí, voy enseguida - _y con eso el chico colgó_

El chico dirigió nuevamente su mirada asía donde estaba la versión joven de su padre.

Bl- tengo que irme

Cb- está bien, suerte a donde sea que vallas

Tomo impulso y tomo vuelo a dirección en donde su hermana se encontraba, algo no le agradaba de esta situación, presentía que algo malo había sucedido algo realmente malo.

Chico bestia estaba a punto de irse cunado su comunicador sonó, lo abrió y se encontró lo su líder muy molesto por haber salido sin avisar.

Rb- ¿chico bestia?, ¿Dónde estás?

Cb- Salí a dar un pequeño paseo ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto el cambiante

Rb- ocurrió una explosión en las afueras, nosotros ya vamos para halla

Cb- bien, nos vemos ahí

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	5. Estoy en el comienzo

**Capítulo 5 – Estoy en el comienzo**

El changeling abrió los ojos todo su cuerpo le dolia, no tenía la mente muy clara por el momento intento mirar alrededor pero no reconocía nada en los alrededores entonces cedió y se recostó en la que aprecia un prado cálido y silenciosos.

En hombre verde duro oras recuperándose de sus heridas en aquel prado y un ruido lleno sus oídos, decirle ruido era un insulto a lo que para él era la vos más angélica del mundo, él nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar esa vos.

* * *

 **En otra parte cerca del prado….**

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una pareja de investigadores que caminaba por la selva junto a un pequeño grupo de personas que parecían ser indígenas o residentes de alguna tribu, la pareja de investigadores se detuvo, el hombre era fuerte tenía un exquisito cabello rubio al igual que la mujer su torso estaba bien formado sus ojos verdes daban confianza, la mujer tenía una mirada dulce y tranquilizadora su sonrisa competía con una mirada a la luna en su momento de más hermosura.

La mujer se desvió del grupo mientras el señor le daba una seña a las personas que los seguían para que parasen en ese lugar, la mujer comenzó a llamar a su hijo que sin darse cuenta se había separado de ellos.

ml- ¿Garfield?, hijo ¿Dónde estás? - _gritaba preocupada la mujer frente a los arbusto que estaban cercas de la vereda_

nadie contesto ante el llamado de la mujer, su angustia aumentaba cada segundo, el hombre que la acompañaba se acercó a ella.

ml- tranquila cariño, después de todo es un logan - _el hombre intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa_

los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y todos los integrantes del grupo se alteraron los dos investigadores tuvieron acciones diferentes la mujer se sorprendió pensando que era su amado hijo mientras que el hombre coloco a la mujer asía atrás de él y espero lo peor el ataque de algún animal salvaje.

Todos se tranquilizaron cunado una cabeza rubia se asomó desde los arbustos, la mujer se apartó de su marido y corrió a recoger a su hijo.

* * *

 **En otro lado cercas de ese lugar…**

El hombre verde tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos tenía que saberlo con certeza tal vez sus oídos puntiagudos le estaban engañando tal vez solo tal vez era una broma cruel, después de correr lentamente por un rato llego a un gran árbol lleno de vegetación alrededor gracias a su vista mejorada gracias a sus habilidades animales pudo verlo, eran ellos de verdad, en verdad estaba ahi a unos cuantos metros de él, pensó que nunca los volvería a ver pero se equivocó sus padres estaban ahí vivos y feliz aun sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Ahora en changeling tenía una sola duda como era posible verlo de nuevo, como era posible verse a sí mismo cuando tenía cinco años de edad, entonces recordó la maquina cuántica de superior cerebro.

Ciertamente algo sucedió dentro de la explosión regresándolo en el tiempo hasta el punto en donde el aun no era un metahumano, entonces recordó que no era una casualidad superior cerebro quería deshacerse de él y posiblemente el seguía con vida e intentaría atentar contra su vida tenía que encontrarlo sin importar que lo buscaría por toda áfrica si era necesario y tal vez, solo tal vez salvar a sus padres de su trágico destino.

* * *

 **Jump city, Actualidad…**

Los titanes llegaron a la escena era completamente una catástrofe fuese lo que allá sido acabo con todo a su alrededor si alguien estaba aquí posiblemente ya estaba en mejor vida, los titanes pudieron oír y después de algunos segundos ver la figura de una persona a lo lejos estuvieron a punto de entrar, pero Cyborg los detuvo.

Cy- deténganse todos, Robin, sea lo que sea que haya explotado aquí es radioactivo sería mejor si los que no podemos resistir la radiación nos quedemos atrás de esto hasta que se diluya por completo

Rb- bien, lo únicos aquí que no resistimos la radiación somos tu y yo, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ante una calamidad - _Robin mostro su punto_

Cy- bien, chicas adelántese y averigüen que pasa aquí, Robin aun que no nos guste la idea tendremos que esperar

Robin no estaba muy a gusto con la decisión de Cyborg pero que podía hacer era solo un ser humano antes una explosión radioactiva, la chica sobrevolaron la zona buscando la forma humana que había visto no hace mucho no tardo mucho tiempo cunado Starfire encontrar a la dueña de la figura que reconoció de inmediato.

St- raven, ¿no es esa la amiga hija de chico bestia? -dijo sorprendida la tamaraneana

Raven rápidamente la reconoció por su tés pálida, pero lo más sorprendente era que parecía está cubierta por una especia de espíritu rojo con forma de osos que se parecía mucho a lo que raven asía con su forma astral de cuervo, el oso golpeaba la tierra con sus garras rojas.

Rv- si, star es ella _-respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a descender_

La chica no miro acercarse a las chicas ni por un segundo, cuando estas se acercaron para hablar la chica les respondió con un zarpazo que fue cubierto por un escudo de energía echo por raven, la chica desvaneció su trasformación de oso espiritual.

Rl- perdón, fue un mal entendido _-respondió la chica_

St- no te preocupes fue un accidente - _añadió felizmente ante la disculpa de la chica_

Rv- uno que casi nos corta la garganta - _respondió algo molesta ante la disculpa, raven no estaba muy contenta con la presencia de la chica, ella era la prueba viviente de que su futuro sería igual que su presente nunca conseguiría lo que ella quería._

St- nueva amiga hija de amigo bestia ¿que estas asiendo? -pregunto curiosa

Rl- no encuentro a mis hermanos -dijo muy triste y algo desesperada

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras, pues recordaron lo que Cyborg había dicho que la radiación era mucha por una gran explosión y si los hermanos de la hija de chico bestia estaban ahí seguramente estaban muerto.

St- hoo… amiga creo que tus hermanos…. - _no pudo terminar la oración fue interrumpida por Rita_

Rl- ¡no lo digas!, ellos aún siguen con vida _-exclamo la chica antes el comentario que aria Starfire de que sus hermanos están muertos_

Rita invoco nuevamente el espíritu animal que la cubrió en un aura de osos rojo y siguió golpeando desesperadamente la tierra, Starfire intento acercarse para ayudar a la chica a entrar en razón, pero la mano de raven la detuvo.

Rv- star…. -dijo con vos baja y sacudió la cabeza

Sf- ¿pero? -contesto tristemente Starfire

Raven miro la tristeza en la cara de star y después miro la desesperación en la cara de la hija de chico bestia y se le rompió el corazón en pensar en decirle a la chica que era caso perdido que sus hermanos habían muerto.

Rv- star, ayudémosla a buscar

Sf- ¡sí! - _el semblante de Starfire se ilumino antes la idea de raven_

Rita golpeaba el suelo con sus garras ya había escavado una buena profundidad cunado un starboll golpeo el suelo he hizo un agujero aún más profundo, Rita miro y vio a Starfire ayudándola a realizar la búsqueda, Rita le sonrió y continúo escarbando.

Raven se concentró para buscar cualquier señal de vida, pero era inútil no había nada de vida cercas de ese lugar, era inútil, raven se acercó a las dos chicas.

Rv- lo siento, he revisado el área y no hay nada con vida aquí _-dijo tranquilamente esperando que la chica no se alterara._

El- no, no ellos no pueden estar muertos no - _dijo desesperadamente_

Rv- lo siento, lo están

Sf- amiga, ¿porque estas tan segura que están vivos? - _pregunto curiosa la alienígena_

Rl- porque estábamos dentro de una capsulas en las cuales estaba prisioneros y eran indestructibles

Raven se sorprendió, tal vez las capsulas eran aprueba de magia, decidió comprobar el lugar una vez más, pero esta vez no buscaría vida buscaría cualquier desvió de magia, no paso mucho tiempo cunado raven sintió que debajo de donde ella estaba parada había una fuerza repeliendo sus poderes.

Rv- están aquí, debajo de nosotros - _respondió Starfire y Rita la miraron en los ojos de Rita se podía mirar la esperanza brotar_

St- vamos a sacarlos de ahí - _dijo Starfire preparando una starboll cunado Rita hablo_

Rl- ¡no! -dijo para detener a Starfire de hacer un agujero con las starboll

St- pero amiga, no quieres sacar a tus hermanos

Rl- si, pero es que… ellos están desnudos podrían conseguir algo de ropa o mejor aún una capa como la que usa ella _-dijo apuntando asía raven quien la miraba de una forma extraña_

St- pero no necesitas ayuda para sacarlos

La chica negó con la cabeza, ella era capaz de sacarlos lo único malo era que se sentía fatal por mentir no podía permitir que su madre viera a sus hermanos se daría cuenta o tal vez no, pero sus hermanos se delatarían en cuestión de segundos.

Las chicas asintieron y raven junto a Starfire se tele transportaron en un portal que raven hiso asía la torre para traes un par de capas para cubrir a los chicos, aun que raven se preguntaba por qué sugirió capas.

Rita aprovechó el momento en cuanto se fueron y comenzó a sacar la tierra del lugar en donde estaba la capsula faltante no duro mucho cunado la encontró y la saco sus hermanos estaba al parecer noqueados o eso pensaba hasta que abrieron los ojos y en sus caras se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, estuvieron punto de hablar, pero Rita los detuvo, de un zarpazo la tapadera cedió y les dio instrucciones de que no se movieran y no hablaran.

Rl- bien chicos, algo paso, papa no está y no sé qué hacer, mama y Starfire están aquí fueron a conseguir algunas capas iguales a las de mama para cubrirlos no salgan hasta que yo se las de y estén bien cubiertos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Black llego al lugar y se acercó a sus hermanos, Rita estaba aliviada ahora toda la responsabilidad caería en manos de Black.

Bl- ¿Qué sucedio? - _pregunto monótonamente_

Rl- veras…. - _pero fue interrumpida_

aparecieron raven y Starfire quienes miraron desconcertadas al ver a alguien más junto a la hija de chico bestia.

Rv- ¿Quién es él? - _pregunto raven de inmediato_

Rl- él es mí, hermano - _respondió_

Rv- y usa una capa como la mía ¿porque?

Black interrumpió sabía que su madre atraparía a su hermana estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y Rita que estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa

Bl- no sabíamos que fueran iguales a las tuyas, nuestro padre no la dio de algunas cosas viejas que tenía guardadas de la torre cuando partimos dijo que nos servirían para ocultar nuestra identidad

Raven satisfecha con la respuesta les entrego las capas a Rita la cual se las entregó a sus hermanos y una vez estuvieron bien cubiertos salieron de la capsula y esperaron un silencio incomodo surgió.

St- no tenemos donde quedarnos - _hablo uno de los gemelos_

Ml- ¿podemos quedarnos con ustedes? _\- y el otro termino con una pregunta_

Sf- pero por supuesto que sí, a Robin le encantara tenerlos en la torre a todos nos encantara cierto raven

Rv- si wujuuu… más hijo de chico bestia - _respondió raven sarcásticamente_

Rita y Black estaban realmente molestos los gemelos había hablado repentinamente ellos no podían quedarse en la torre con los titanes tenían que buscar a su padre en donde quiera que estuviera, pero por ahora tendría que arreglar este asunto, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando terminaron con sus pensamientos de molestia se dieron cuenta de que los gemelos y Starfire junto a raven ya estaba en camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- tan tan tan… pero claro no soy tan cruel como para matarlos jajaja… saludos

 **lirio de plata** \- genial espero y de alguna manera las compartas espero con ansias escuchar esas ideas…saludos


	6. Descubierto

**Capítulo 6 - Descubierto**

Las nueve personas se habían trasladado a la torre de los titanes nuevamente la incomodidad reinaba en el lugar con algunos de ellos, robín estaba sumamente alterado por los sucesos lamentablemente para él tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación si esos muchachos estaban ahí todo indicaba que algo malo le había pasado al changeling.

Los dos hijos mayores de chico bestia estaba intentando idear una forma para retirarse de ahí sin ningún inconveniente ya que no había sido una gran idea el de acompañarlos a la torre, desafortunadamente los gemelos no pensaban de la misma manera ellos querían quedarse y aprovechar el tiempo.

Nadie hablo durante algunos minutos todos parecían esperar a que alguien hablara, pero nadie se atrevida a hablar hasta que robín decidió tomar la palabra y romper el silencio.

Rb- bien, quisiera que se quedaran aquí mientras investigamos todo esto - _dijo en un tomo muy serio y directo_

Antes las palabras de líder de los titanes los dos mayores se sobresaltaron mientras que los dos menores sonrieron con malicia, pero esta vez Black tomo la vos por encima de cualquier de sus hermanos.

Bl- me temo que eso no es necesario, tenemos donde quedarnos… - _desafortunadamente fue interrumpido por una seña de robín con su mano para que se detuviera_

Rb- me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes en privado - _ordeno robín mientras les asía una seña para que lo siguieran hacía su cuarto de investigaciones_

Robín cruzo la puerta de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto de investigaciones mientras lo seguían los tres encapuchados y Rita que no necesitaba cubrirse ya que ella ya había sido vista con anterioridad.

Los demás titanes no quisieron hacer mucho escandalo ante el tema y decidieron retirarse cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones después de todo ya era algo tarde y si este tipo de cosas estaba sucediendo era posible que tuvieran un duro entrenamiento departe de robín, raven no pudo evitar ver la seriedad en la cara de chico bestia el miedo, la angustia y la preocupación irradiaban de él.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de investigaciones….**

Los cuatro miembros de la patrulla esperan las palabras de robín mientras en solo estaba ahí parado frente a ellos, tal vez pensando en cómo decirle cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente, por fin después de algún tiempo robín hablo.

Rb- hable con su padre -dijo rápidamente y sin rodeos

Black dirigió la mirada asía su hermana menos para que le diera una explicación de lo que se refería robín.

Rl- tal vez, creo olvide mencionártelo, pero padre hablo con robín mientras estábamos aquí -dijo mientras les daba vuelta a sus dedos mientras lo entrelazaba torpemente

Rb- bien chicos, a lo que me quería referir es que su padre me encargo hacerme cargo de la misión si algo así ocurría

Bl- ow.. ow espera, ¿de que estas hablando? Todo está bien - _se defendió rápido el mayor lo último que le faltaba era tener que verse obligado a cooperar con los titanes ya que posiblemente sería una catástrofe y todo sería descubierto_

Rb- mira lo que sucedió haya atrás se lo que sea fue grande y su padre está desaparecido en acción así que tomare el lugar de su padre en liderarlos y tendrán que quedarse en la torre

La frustración en Black era grande su padre había dado órdenes y tenía que cumplirlas solo le molestaba que no fue la primera opción de su padre al contrario prefirió hacer un plan de contingencia con los titanes en vez de confiarle el liderazgo a su propio hijo.

Rb- bien primero lo primero si voy a ayudarlo tengo que sabes que pueden hacer

Bl- de ninguna manera eso no es aceptable _-gruño el mayor_

Rb- no podemos hacer esto si no me dicen, miren es algo tarde y seguramente están algo cansados así que vayan a descansar y mañana me darán su respuesta les parece bien

Bl- nos parece bien -contesto muy molesto el mayor ante como era tratado con hostilidad

Rb- bien, pueden tomar cualquiera de las habitaciones de invitados que se encuentra en el piso de la habitación de raven y chico bestia

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron al igual que entraron en silencio mientras robín los observaba como si los analizara con sus ojos, no paso mucho desde que se había alejado del cuarto de interrogatorios cuando Rita hablo.

Rl- podíamos haberlo discutido entre los cuatro no crees

Bl- no había nada que discutir la respuesta seguirá siendo no

Rl. Tu sabes que no había rastro de padre en el lugar y no sabemos por dónde empezar además yo estuve aquí mire como ellos dos hablaran y por más que te duela tendremos que seguir las ordenes de robín.

Bl- lo que sea - _refunfuño molesta y comenzó a caminar más rápido_

Los cuatro llegaron al piso en donde se encontraban las antiguas habitaciones de sus padres y no pudieron evitar mirar las puertas de cada uno de ellos sabiendo que estaban detrás de esas puertas, los gemelos estuvieron a punto de tocar la puerta de raven, pero Rita los detuvo, cada uno tomo una habitación a excepción de los gemelos que tomaron una para los dos y así lo cuatro hermanos se separaron.

* * *

 **África, 9 años en el pasado….**

Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado ahí y había podido dar algunas ocasiones con el rastro de cerebro desafortunadamente para el siempre terminaba eludiéndolo, pero estas ves, tal vez podría encontrarlo y acorralarlo.

Lo había seguido hasta una cueva bajo una cascada hace algún tiempo el lugar parecía extrañamente familiar pero el changeling prefirió ignorarlo y decidió adentrarse en la cueva en donde la iluminación era poco, pero decidió continuar adelante ver en la oscuridad no era un problema para él.

No tardó mucho en dar con el final de la cueva lo cual lo sorprendió cerebro había estado ocupado apenas una semana y ya había construido una especie de laboratorio, se adentró un poco más y fue golpeado por grandes luces que lo dejaron siego por unos segundos entonces escucho la vos robótica del villano.

Co- bien…. Estimo… su…. Persistencia…. Garfield…. Mento… estaría…. muy… orgulloso…. As… sido… un… oponente…. Digno…. al… igual…. Que… su… padre….

La vista del changeling por fin se aclaró y miro a la dirección de donde provenía la vos robótica del villano y lo miro frente a él, su cuerpo robótico estaba sumamente dañado su batería era casi nula en ese momento la única razón por la que podía seguir ablando o estar consiente era porque su cabeza o su cerebro trabajaba de forma remota a su cuerpo.

Cg- cerebro, has perdido la cabeza mírate estas acabado - _contesto el changeling muy seguro de si al verlo en ese estad_ o

Co- Garfield… cera… mejor… que… me… crea… cunado… le…... digo… que… he… ganado… mire… usted,,, mismo…..

Después de eso una pantalla callo frente al changeling mostrando una parte de la selva en donde caminaba lo que parecía una creía de orangután cargando una pistola.

Co- como… vera…. siempre…. guardo…. una…. Diminuta…. cantidad… que…. Extraje... tiempo…. Atrás… del… mismísimo… Monsieur… Mallah… por... si... alguna… vez… ocurría… algo… como… esto… esa… cría… de… orangután… está… esperando… a… una…. Joven…. Pareja…. Y… a… su… hijo… para…. Ser…. Eliminados….

Gd- nooooo - _grito el changeling en ese momento_

Co- y…. lo….. único…. Que…. Hice… para…. Atraerlos…. Fue…. Correr…. El…. Rumor…. De…. Avistamientos…. de…. Un…. Mono…. Verde…. Con… sakuita…..

En su rabieta el changeling se convirtió en la bestia, pero esta vez era diferente la bestia en la que se convertía en su adolescencia era solo un cachorro que aún no despertaba todo su potencial la bestia en su madures era el doble de grande su melena era muchísimo más frondoso que antes, sus colmillos eran mucho más grandes compitiendo con los de una foca de mar, sus Garras parecías rebanar el acero como si de mantequilla se tratase, sus ojos eran más hundidos casi era irreconocibles debido a una ligera sombrilla que se le generaba en los ojos.

En su rabieta se dirigió cercas del cuerpo inmóvil del cerebro y lo perforo sin ningún cuidado, él no estaba pensando claramente, pero cerebro era una persona inteligente y sabía que esto sucedería.

Co. Hooo…. Querido… Garfield… aun… que… me… mate… hoy… mi… fiel…. Sirviente…. Ya…. Está… en… marcha…. Una…. Vez…. Que…. Mate…. A… su…. Yo…. Más…. Joven…. Usted…. nunca…. Abra…. Existido…. Y… nunca…. Abra…. Pasado…. Esto…. Y… yo…. Controlare…. El…. Mundo…

La gran bestia escucha las cosas que parloteaba el cerebro, un gran gruñido lo golpeo y después de eso contesto a su impune comentario con una vos demoniaca.

Gd- no tendrás la suerte de ver ese mundo - _dijo preparándose para perforar la cúpula donde se encontraba el cerebro de superior cerebro._

Co- estoy…. Contando…. Con…. eso, pero… ahora…. Nos… iremos… los… dos… de… aquí, pero… a.. diferencia… de…. Mi…. Tu…. No…. Existirás…. más - _y con eso presiono un botón en cercas de su brazo que apenas pudo presionar_

Y esa fue la última acción de superior cerebro antes de ser perforado por la garra de la bestia y en cuanto hubo contacto una gran explosión lo acompaño a continuación, la bestia apenas pudo intentar dirigirse a la salida cunado fue alcanzado por la explosión en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **Torre de los titanes el presente…**

Ya media hora había pasado desde que todo se había ido a sus habitaciones esa noche, pero dentro de la habitación de los gemelos estaban tramando algo.

Uno de ellos asomo su cabeza fuera de la habitación para después regresar su mirada adentro y decirle a su hermano que todo estaba despejado para sus fechorías, ignorando a su hermano el otro joven asomo la cabeza al igual que su hermano lo estaba haciendo.

ml- te lo dije, ¡despejado! - _resoplo el chico gris a su hermano_

sl- tenía que asegurarme - _respondió el rojo_

ml- vamos, vamos no perdamos tiempo tenemos que hacerlo ahora _-dijo emocionado a su hermano_

sl- si lo sé, pero tenemos que usar las capuchas

ml- mmmm odio estas cosas no sé cómo Black siempre la trae puesta no puedo ver nada con ella

sl- para mí es un estúpido vestido - _concordó su hermano con el disgusto de usar capas de esa manera_

ml- bien, ahora

y los dos pequeños salieron sigilosamente por el pasillo asta estar enfrente de la puerta que dice Raven, estuvieron a punto de tocar la puerta cunado una garra negra los tomo como si fueran la presa de un ave gigantesca, los dos gemelos miraron así la dirección de la garra y miraron a Black de pie en frente de ellos.

Bl- pero qué demonios creen que están haciendo ustedes dos - _pregunto molesto el chico pálido_

-HAaa…. Nada -contestaron los dos

Black libero a los dos pequeños de su agarre ya no tenían a donde huir había sido atrapados en el acto y ahora tenían que enfrentarlo quisieran o no, los dos chicos tenían la cabeza con la mirada en el suelo y Black ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

Bl- sea lo que estén planeando ni siquiera lo piensen

Bajo las capuchas de los gemelos una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus caras si pensarlo dos veces el pequeño Steve que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta la golpeo mientras estallaban en risas, Black por inercia intento detenerlo tratando de detener su mano, pero en ese momento Mark aprovecho para tomarlo de la capucha y prácticamente estirar de ella hasta donde pudo y después le grito a su hermano.

Ml- ¡CORRE!

Y los dos pequeños corrieron mientras su hermano mayor intentaba colocarse la capa de forma correcta nuevamente justo cuando pudo colocarse la capa como debería ser no se dio cuenta que por la inercia al arreglarse la capa tubo que quitarse la capucha momentáneamente la puerta de Raven se abrió y estaba ahí mirándolo detenidamente con una cara en shock.

Bl- MIERDA… - _fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese momento, su cara había palidecido más de lo que normalmente lo aria, esos dos lo pagarían muy caro_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Sheblunar-** jajqaja bueno la historia se basa en eso en los momentos que se pueden generar jajajajaja

 **DrabreMalfoy-** jajajaj lo ser son muy buenos fics lástima que ya casi me lo haya leído todos y eso que también lo hago en ingles

 **Renton-torston** \- viejo gracias la verdad esos son los tipos de comentario que ayudan muchísimo mi Word solo me daba tres opciones Asia, asia y asea, ya la verdad no soy muy bueno con la ortografía, pero gracias a esos comentarios puedo mejorar gracias que bueno que te gusten intento traer cosas diferentes a lo que normalmente hay.


	7. Quebrados

**Capítulo 7- Quebrados**

Nadie dijo nada en ese momento Black tenía una expresión sumamente aterrorizante en su cara y Raven podía dejar de mirarlo, entonces algunas de las bombillas del pasillo estallaron en sinfonía y rápidamente raven hablo.

Rv- ¿tu…. hiciste eso? - _pregunto sorprendida_

Bl- yo…. Yo… puedo explicarlo - _dijo brevemente como respuesta_

Ya con una expresión más tranquila raven se cruzó de brazos ante el muchacho que tenía frente a ella.

Rv- Explícate _-dijo en su tono monótono_

Antes de que Black pudiera contestar el sonido de una puerta desbloqueándose pudo ser escuchado por los dos por lo que raven lo tomo de la capa y lo metió de un estirón a su habitación, Black en ese momento había perdido la cordura el nunca, nunca había olvidado las pocas veces que había estado en la habitación de sus padres y era un infierno si estaba ahí era porque estaba en problemas, realmente en grandes problemas.

* * *

 **En el pasillo de la Torre….**

Rita salió de su cuarto al escuchar las pequeñas explosiones de las luces momentos antes, se preguntaba qué era lo que había causado aquellas explosiones si todos sus hermanos manejaban sus poderes perfectamente, entonces hiso aparición robin.

Rb- ¿Qué paso? _-pregunto casi instintivamente_

Rl- vaya, no lo sé, las lámparas explotaron y salí a mirar _-explico la joven de ojos carmesís_

Rb- tal vez raven sepa lo que paso

Rita se unió al chico maravilla para mirar la puerta de la hechicera amatista, robin levanto la mano y toco ligeramente la puerta.

Rb- Raven, ¿estás bien?, algunas bombillas explotaron

* * *

 **Del otro lado de la puerta….**

Raven miro al chico y le indico que no hiciera ningún ruido, Black obedeció rotundamente sin negarlo o rechistar ante la orden, raven dio un suspiro y contesto la pregunto de robin.

Rv- estoy bien, y no siempre que las cosas eléctricas exploten tiene que ser culpa mía, existes las sobrecargas eléctricas - _explico con monotonía y sarcasmo_

Raven se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de aceptación de robin ante la excusa que había puesto ante el incidente de las bombillas, entonces robin contesto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rb- lo siento, descansa

Entonces escucho dos pares de caminados diferentes uno se dirigió a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, tomo algún tiempo, pero por fin escucho el elevador abrirse y una puerta cerrarse una vez que escucho eso regreso la mirada hacia el chico pálido que tenía frente a ella.

Rv- bien, ahora explica - _ordeno con monotonía, pero con mucha intriga de escuchar lo que el joven tenía que decir_

Black en ese momento bacilo, apenas y recordaba la última vez que había estado tan nervioso como entonces debió haber sido hace años cuando su padre lo estaba entrenando nunca pudo sorprenderlo por más que se esforzara las cosas nunca resultaban bien estando frente a su padre ya que los nervios se apoderaban de él, afortunadamente cunado los gemelos comenzaron a necesitar asesorías con sus poderes su padre se centró en esos dos y la presión desapareció de los hombros de Black.

Bl- bueno, habrá notado nuestro parecido - _dijo nerviosamente sin saber cómo comenzar, aun que algo estaba mal Black podía sentirlo algunas de sus emociones comenzaban a traicionarlo_

Rv- evidentemente, es por eso que te estoy pidiendo una explicación ¿entiendes? _-respondió la chica gris ante la tonta afirmación del muchacho_

Bl- bien, si perdón, eso fue estúpido….

Entonces el chico dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de raven, la cual solo alzo una ceja en respuesta ante las acciones del chico, entonces dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

Bl- en el futuro tu eres mi madre…. - _termino diciendo con otro gran suspiro_

En ese momento raven fue golpeada por un balde de agua fría, un hijo tenía un hijo el cual estaba bajo el mando de chico bestia en el futuro entonces tal vez ella aún seguía siendo alguien cercana a el cambiante verde si su hijo estaba en su equipo, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su cara y continuo con el interrogatorio.

Rv- ¿Quiénes es su padre? - _pregunto con mucha dificultad para ocultar la curiosidad y la emoción de que había la pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez fuera Garfield el padre._

Bl- me temo que no puedo decírtelo - _respondió con simpleza_

Rv- bueno lo supuse, cosas del espacio tiempo, ¿lo que paso haya fuera, no puedes mostrar emociones? - _pregunto algo triste ya que ella nunca deseo que alguien sufriera el mismo tormento que ella de no poder demostrar emoción alguna._

Bl- si, a diferencia de ti yo puedo mostrar mis emociones libremente, pero elijo no hacerlo, lo que sucedió haya fuera solo ocurre cuando mis emociones son tomadas por sorpresa y alguna de ellas es activada impulsivamente, hace años que no me ocurría - _explico que a diferencia de ella él podía demostrar sus emociones_

Rv- bien me alegro por eso, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué unirse al Doom Patrol?

Es pregunta golpeo al chico en seco, no podía decirle que su padre era el líder ya que bueno terminaría revelando la identidad de su padre, pero tampoco podría mentir ella lo sabría entonces pensó la mejor manera de decir la verdad sin tener que exponer a su padre y hermanos.

Bl- porque el Changeling es uno de los más grandes héroes en mi tiempo, además de que desde niño crecí escuchando las historias del Changeling no solo con los Titanes si no con el Doom Patrol

La respuesta del chico sorprendió a raven en ese momento, su hijo admiraba al chico bestia si no se lo estuviera contando él personalmente nunca lo creería, desafortunadamente para ella saber eso significaba que el joven metamorfo nunca estaría con ella y ella terminaría con otra persona.

Rv- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Bl- dieciocho - _contesto con simpleza_

Algo en la cabeza de raven no estaba bien la duda persistía en ella tenía que preguntarle al chico la gran duda que tenía desde el día en que paso por su cabeza el tener hijos.

Rv- ¿soy una buena madre? - _pregunto con un toque de inocencia imposible de ocultar en su vos_

En ese momento, esas palabras fueron las gotas que derramaron el vaso, las emociones de Black se fueron por la borda como decirle a su propia madre que no estuvo a su lado durante once años que lo había abandonado debido a la intromisión de su abuelo trigón y que los había dejado solo con su padre, pero ese día no solo murió su madre si no también su padre desde el fatídico día Garfield jamás había sido el mismo y un día desapareció dejando los con Nightwing, un par de años después regreso pero ya no era el mismo hombre que él conocía, ese día había perdido a sus dos padres.

Bl- yo…. _-pero solo pudo decir eso_

Raven observaba a joven y como empezaba a actuar de una manera extraña, raven levito hasta donde estaba el joven cercas de la cama y estuvo a punto de decir algo cunado de pronto Black estallo en llanto.

Bl- lo siento, te extraño muchísimo, han pasado once años desde la última vez que te mire, me hacías tanta falta, maldigo ese día no pude hacer nada para evitar perderte, mis hermanos y yo hemos soñado con volverte a ver desde que tenemos memoria - _decía el joven gris mientras su llanto era fluido, había embotellado su dolor durante once años y con el paso del tiempo fue absorbiendo el de sus hermanos embotellándolo siendo el pilar de sus hermanos para evitar la depresión pero simplemente en ese momento esa botella se rompió y todo salió a flote._

Raven en ese momento fue tomada por sorpresa por todo lo que había dicho Black, además de las palabras que había dicho mis hermanos, ¿entonces tenía más hijos?

* * *

 **En otra habitación….**

Steve estaba sosteniendo la puerta con su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que pudo, mientras que Mark estaba recostado en el suelo respirando a mil por hora debido a su escape repentino.

Sl- viejo en que domos pensábamos, Black va a matarnos - _dijo a su hermano_

ml- no… el…. No…. - _intento decir, pero su respiración evitaba que pudiera terminar cualquier frase o palabra larga_

sl- enserio viejo cálmate y respira tenemos que pensar en algo

volviéndose a reincorporar el pequeño Mark pudo respirar con más normalidad y miro a su hermano que aun sostenía la puerta.

ml- tengo una idea vamos con papa - _dijo como si fuera el hombre más brillante del mundo_

sl- estás loco, sería como elegir entre morir y morir, no, no vamos a ir con papa

ml- ¿entonces? - _pregunto curioso a su hermano_

sl- iremos con la única persona a la que Mark teme

mamá - _dijeron los dos al unísono_

antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, Steve miro a su hermano Mark antes de comenzar a reírse incontrolablemente, lo que hico que Mark lo mirara con un loco.

ml- ¿de qué demonios te ríes vamos a morir?, podrías tomártelo enserio - _respondió molesto a su hermano_

st- viejo, yo creo que tú ya moriste, mírate eres un fantasma - _dijo señalando a Mark_

Mark sin entender lo que su hermano le decía se miró a sí mismo y de pronto fue evidente estaba desapareciendo lentamente volviéndose cada vez más transparente, en toses Mark miro que lo mismo ocurría con su hermano.

ml- ja... tú también eres un fantasma

st- ¿Qué enserio?, que cool, podemos atravesar las paredes _-dijo antes de salir corriendo frente a una de las paredes de la habitación, golpeándose en la cara y collendo de lleno contra el suelo_

ml- jajajaja idiota - _se burló su hermano_

st- cállate, me equivoque no podemos atravesar paredes - _decía mientras se levantaba y acariciaba su cara por el golpe_

entonces nadie contesto y empezó a mirar algo preocupado por toda la habitación su hermano había desaparecido.

St- hey vamos Mark, ¿dónde estás?, ¿Hermano? esto ya no es gracioso -decía hacia la nada

Una vez que no tuvo respuesta enserio se preocupó y se dejó de juegos era hora de llamar a Rita y buscar a Mark en donde fuera que allá ido, desafortunadamente antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta él se desvaneció en la nada.

* * *

 **La mañana siguiente….**

Rita había despertado muy temprano como siempre y lo primero que hiso fue a revisar el cuarto de los pequeños y de que no se metieran en problemas, se paró frente a la puerta y toco.

Rl- hey chicos, es hora de levantarse -pero nadie le contesto

Rita miro la puerta por unos segundos, ese par definitivamente estaba tramando algo, hacía que decidió entrar para atraparlos con las manos en la masa, usando sus poderes creo un pequeño ratón de energía roja el cual se deslizo por debajo de la puerta de invitado y después de esperar algunos segundo las puerta se abrió dándole una vista completa de la habitación para su desgracia no había nada, y era sospechosos la cama aún estaba tendida era una señal de que los gemelos no había dormido en esa habitación.

Pensó rápido la primera persona en saber que los gemelos no estaban debía ser Black el sabría que hacer así que paso a la siguiente puerta, pero esta para su sorpresa estaba abierta no tenía el seguro puesto y no se inmuto en tocar solo la abrió para su sorpresa el cuarto al igual que el de los gemelos estaba impecable, algo andaba mal sus hermanos no era así de ordenados ni siquiera Black.

La preocupación estaba haciendo pedazos los pensamientos de Rita, entonces escucho algo familiar, los ronquidos de sus hermanos solo ellos podían roncar de esa manera el único problema es que provenían de la habitación de su futura madre.

 _-esos pequeños demonios -pensó al escuchar los ronquidos provenientes de la habitación_

Bien decidida y sin pensarlo dos beses se acercó a la puerta para comprobar los ronquidos, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo solo era un ronquido no dos como de costumbre en toses algo vino a su mente.

 _\- ¿Black?_

Sin pensarlo dos beses uso sus poderes y un aura en forma de gorila se apodero de ella usando sus manos para echar la puerta abajo entonces lo miro, raven estaba dormida prácticamente sentada mientras su hermano Black estaba usando su regazo como almudada mientras se chupaba el pie y tenía los ojos hinchados ella nunca había visto a Black de esa forma.

No entendía si era la situación o sus instintos animales o el simplemente el hecho de que su hermano mayor el más inquebrantable avía echo la estupidez de acercarse de esa manera a su futura madre y lo más importante que era lo que había dicho, aunque fuera más que obvio que había soltado toda la sopa.

Rl- ¡BLACK! -grito tan fuerte como pudo casi, aunque más que un grito fue como un rugido de león

Raven y Black fueron despertados bruscamente por el rugido de Rita los dos la miraron en verdad parecía enojada en ese momento, raven se dio cuenta que en algún momento de la noche su futuro hijo no había dejado de llorar y sin darse cuenta había caído dormidos inconscientemente.

Raven por un segundo se puso en modo de combate, pero al ver que era la hija de chica bestia, decidió no atacar y esperar a que tuviera una buena explicación para irrumpir en su habitación de esa manera.

Rl- ¡BLACK IDIOTA!, pero que mierdas tienes en la cabeza, se supone que tienes que estar a cargo, se supo que tienes que cuidar de nosotros

Black nunca había mirado a su pequeña hermana tan alterada ella siempre había sido serena y tímida pero la Rita que tenía en frente le recordaba mucho a su padre.

Bl- Rita, ¿Qué paso?

Rl- ¿QUE PASO?, ME PREGUNTAS A MI ¿Qué PASO?, TE DIRE QUE PASO, PASO QUE ROMPISTES LAS REGLA NUMERO UNO DE EQUIPO, RESULTA QUE MIENTRAS TU PASABAS TIEMPO CON NUESTRA MADRE, LOS GEMELOS DESAPARECIERON…-y de pronto no pudo continuar

El cuarto se quedó en silencio raven había escuchado bien se preguntaba así misma ella dijo nuestra madre, eso quería decir que ¿ella era su hija?, y si ella era su hija eso significaba que chico bestia era su padre, raven no pudo evitar forjar una diminuta sonrisa sin olvidar que la situación estaba algo tensa entre los dos muchachos.

De pronto Rita se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Rl- eres un egoísta, todos queríamos pasar tiempo con ella, pero nuestro padre nos lo prohibió y tú mandas todo al carajo era un imbécil yo también la extraño y los gemelos ni siquiera la conocieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Si para los que se pregunten si, mate a los gemelos jajajajajaja bueno si prestaron atención ya muchos saben lo que ocurrió los gemelos desaparecen gracias a black y su charla con raven, igual en el siguiente episodio lo explico mejor, lo gemelos no volverán a salir en el fic, 1- razón, no me gusta tener mucho personajes si no puedo manejarlos a todos al principio era fácil los equipos estaban separados, además así la historias será más entendible 2- desde un principio tenía planeado esto jajaja soy malo, y bueno eso era todo tendrá explicación más adelante.

 **Sheblunar-** bueno si se dio cuenta viejo pero creo que no esperaras que sacara a los gemelos de la historia haaa….. jajajaj no me odies saludos

 **NoodleTheWitch** \- jajaj gracias ya he mirado tu entusiasmo en muchas de mis historias gracias y saludos

 **Jose884** \- jajaja lo siento espero este capítulo haya sido todo lo que esperabas perdón por la tardanza saludos


	8. La habitación de papa

**Capítulo 8 – La habitación de papa**

Raven se dio cuenta de que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos en ese momento, Rita estaba demasiado molesta como para dejar a Black decir algo así que decidió intervenir creando una mordaza en la boca de Rita casi al instante.

Rita miro con asombro la acción no se esperaba eso de raven, pensaba que solo se mantendría al margen de la situación, pero se equivocó, en ese momento en el que Rita fue silenciada Black hablo.

Bl- ¡Rita!, cálmate ¿Qué paso con los gemelos? - _pregunto con una vos tranquila, pero severa_

Rita solo miro a Black y después a raven por unos momentos, entonces raven se dio cuenta de que esperaba que le quitara la mordaza de magia para poder responder.

Rl- no los encuentro no están en su habitación, y tu estas aquí _– respondió ella casi molesta cunado pronuncio las últimas palabras con un toco de veneno en ellas_

Bl- Rita, ¿Por qué lo has dicho frente a ella? - _pregunto su hermano ya más con su vos habitual que la vos de sorpresa que tenía antes_

Raven nuevamente solo observaba a los dos adolescentes hablando esperando que resolvieran las cosas como personas civilizadas.

Rl- yo no dije nada que ella no supiera gracias a ti - _respondió fulminando con la mirada a su hermano_

Bl- Rita, ella no lo sabía - _contesto rápido su hermano_

Rita empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba raven y la miro por un momento había pasado años desde que miro a su madre ni siquiera podía recordarla con exactitud, pero ahora ahí estaba frente a ella casi con la misma edad que ella, fue lo más extraño que había sentido, pero tenía que respetarla como tal.

Bl- usted, perdón digo tu… no sabías que eras ya sabes tus hijos ¿o sí? - _tubo tantos nervios que ni siquiera Rita pudo mirarla a la cara_

Rv- no, yo solo sabía de Black - _respondió raven tranquilamente_

Rita se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de raven, aun que dudo de su sentido auditivo en ese momento tal vez había escuchado mal pero su hermano mayor se había comportado como un acaparador de atención.

Rl- ¡que! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? _-pregunto sorprendida la chica de ojos rojos_

Por un segundo la vista de Rita topo con la de raven y solo pudo observar un pequeño ceño fruncido he inmediatamente bajo la cara.

Rl- perdona esa no es manera de preguntar algo, podrías decirme que fue lo que Black te dijo -dijo nuevamente

Rv- solo me ha dicho que él era mi hijo como te dije antes - _respondió nuevamente tranquila en su vos monótona_

Rita miro en dirección a su hermano el cual la miraba esperando que entendiera la situación y por qué había tenido que actuar de esa manera, todas sus acciones eran justificadas, entonces todo cambio cunado Rita hablo nuevamente.

Rl- ¡MALDITO AGOISTA! - _grito Rita saliendo dispara contra su hermano mientras en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo fue cubierto con su aura formando a un león_

El león rojo soltó es zarpazo solo para ser detenido por una cúpula de energía negra creada casi al instante por raven que miro la furia de la chica aun antes de que hablara y uso sus poderes para hundirse por el suelo y aparecer en las cercanías de Black, sin detenerse el león siguió golpeando la cúpula de energía negra con rabia.

Bl- podía detenerla _-dijo Black dentro del escudo que había creado raven_

Rv- no se trata de poder, se trata de tranquilizarse - _respondió ante la afirmación de Black_

Bl- deberíamos detenerla _-opino Black_

Rv- no, solo la molestaríamos más, ¿Cómo funcionan sus poderes? - _pregunto raven para así poder pensar en cómo detenerla sin molestarla aún más y más importante sin lastimarla_

Bl- bien, sus poderes son la unión de los poderes de mi padre y los suyos, puede materializar animales además de cambiar sus dimensiones…. -fue cortado por una pregunta de raven antes de que pudiera seguir explicando

Rv- ¿dimensiones? -pregunto algo extrañada

Bl- no esa clase de dimensiones, me refería a las dimensiones corporales ella las puede cambiar a voluntad puede ser tal ligera como un colibrí o una abeja o puede ser tan pesada como un mamut además si sus animales son materializados en ella como ahora el león puede ser capaz de extender o retraer sus extremidades a voluntad eso sin mencionar sus poderes físicos - _dijo antes de hacer una pausa para que su madre pudiese preguntar algo_

Rv- ¿a qué te refieres con poderes físicos? - _pregunto incrédula del poder de su hija_

Bl- eso serían sus sentidos agudizados, audición, el olfato, la visión y su resistencia sobre humana además de una auto curación

Rv- y tu ¿Qué sabes hacer? - _pregunto incrédula de los poderosos que sus hijos son o serán_

Bl- prácticamente tengo tus mismo poderes madre con la excepción de que puedo transformarme en parvada de animales pequeños, pero solo sirve para moverme de un lugar a otro no para atacar y el entendimiento de los animales

Rv- ¿eso sería todo? - _pregunto raven ya que nada de eso le servía para detener a su hija en ese momento_

Bl- si, o por cierto también estaría la forma bestia demonio - _completo la lista con el poder más letal que tenían_

Rv- espera, pueden transformarse a voluntad -pregunto incrédula de las palabras de Black

Bl- si nuestro padre nos mostró, son dos transformaciones las que tenemos la beta y la final, pero no te preocupes esta prohibido usarlas para pelear entre nosotros

Rv- ¿pelean muy a menudo?

Bl- no, pero nuestro padre es muy listo y él sabía que en algún momento algo así sucedería

Rv- ¿Cómo estás seguro que no lo desobedecerá?

Bl- porque es la única regla que tenemos

Raven en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo detenerla sin pelear con ella, miro a Black por un momento y después hablo.

Rv- ¿crees poder crear un campo de energía sobre mi campo de energía? -pregunto raven a su hijo

Bl- claro -dijo Black asintiendo mientras se preparaba para crear un campo fuera del campo

Black se concentró y de pronto comenzó a cantar un mantra en vos baja, heart Mother earth…. Repitiéndolo una y otra vez mientras creaba un escudo fuera del escudo atrapando a su hermana en medio de los dos escudos.

Raven lo miro y le hiso una seña para que siguiera sus movimientos y en un momento todos se estaban desvaneciendo por el suelo en un aura negra, antes de que desaparecieran robin y el resto de los titanes que ya estaban despiertos a excepción de chico bestia miraron como se desvanecían en el suelo sin poder preguntar a donde se dirigían.

Cy- ¿pero que acaba de pasa aquí? _-pregunto Cyborg después de que los tres desaparecieran_

Rb- no lo sé cy, pero tenemos que averiguarlo y pronto, además no creo que tomen muy bien lo que paso con los pequeños

Sf- hooo… robin porque estas cosas están sucediendo en este momento

Rb- aun no lo averigua, pero lo hare, cy busca a raven con el GPS quiero saber a dónde fueron

Cy- enseguida robin - _respondió Cyborg mientras accedía a su GPS integrado en su brazo_

Cyborg se sorprendió cuando miro la ubicación de raven en el GPS, Starfire y robin se asustaron por la impresión del mitad robot seguramente significaba algo malo.

Rb- ¿Dónde están Cyborg? -pregunto firme el líder ocultando su preocupación

Sf- hoo amigo cy dime que la amiga raven se encuentra bien

Rb- ¿Cyborg? -resoplo el líder ante la falta de respuesta

Cy- no me lo vas a creer, raven está en la habitación de chico bestia

* * *

 **En la habitación de chico bestia….**

Mientras Garfield dormía plácidamente en su litera un aura negra se manifestaba en su habitación mientras de su interior salían tres personas duraron algunos segundos hasta que estuvieron completamente en la habitación del chico verde cunado raven hablo.

Rv- déjala ir - _dijo a Black para que quitara su escudo de energía_

En ese momento Black sabía cuál era el plan de su madre y estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, en cuanto raven le dio la orden su aura negra desapareció liberando a su hermana y tiempo después raven hiso lo mismo con el suyo dejándolos indefensos ante la forma material del león de Rita.

Rita estuvo a punto de tirar otro golpe cunado lo escucho simplemente en ese momento se congelo y en un parpadeo sus poderes se esfumaron y el miedo apareció en su rostro, si bien savia la segunda regla del equipo fue nunca molestar a su padre y al él no le gustaba que nadie entrara a su habitación nadie tenía el permiso de entrar a su habitación.

Cb- ¿Quién…? - _dio un gran bostezo_

mientras se giraba en la cama para mirar quien, hacia tanto alboroto tan temprano por la mañana, se llevó las manos a los ojos y comenzó a tallarlo para poder enfocar la mirada.

Cb- ¿Quién hace tanto ruido? - _pregunto al fin mirando a la gente a su alrededor_

Por un par de segundos no dijo nada y de pronto el cómo Rita saltaron unos pasos atrás provocando que el cambiante verde se golpeara con la base de la litera superior llevándose un buen golpe.

Rl- ¡lo siento mucho…! mucho no de vi entrar en tu cuarto lo siento… lo siento tanto perdóname! Tu desayudo estará listo pronto como siempre - _dijo Rita lo más pronto que pudo mientras su cabeza estaba inclinada y su mirada estaba plasmada en el suelo_

Una vez que Rita termino no espero una respuesta salió rápidamente del cuarto como si su vida dependiera de ello ignorando a raven y a su hermano Black, chico bestia miro así la dirección de raven.

Cb- ¿Raven?, ¿Qué ases en mi habitación? _-pregunto el cambiante_

Entonces chico bestia se di cuenta de que el chico que intentaba esconderse detrás de raven, era ¡IDENTICO A RAVEN! Este hecho tomo al cambiante por sorpresa, raven agradeciendo tener su capucha esta ruborizada el cambiante solo llevaba puesto sus bóxers y podía ser visto su cuerpo torneado mediante su complexión delgada.

Aunque raven no se diera cuenta Black estaba aterrado de estar ahí solo podía intentar esconderse detrás de su futura madre, él nunca había estado en la habitación de su padre nunca y en verdad estaba aterrado.

Rv- debo irme -dijo sin contestar ninguna pregunta del cambiante

mientras Black la seguía mientras seguía intentando esconderse del chico verde, aunque fallando en el intento pues raven era mucho más pequeña y delgada que el muchacho de piel gris, era como esconder una moneda detrás de un alfiler, antes de que los dos pudieran salir Garfield hablo.

Cb- se parece a ti Raven

Esto hiso que raven sintiera un escalofrío y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sola con el cambiante, Black la había abandonado a su suerte, ya bastantes problemas tenía como para tener uno más con su padre, aunque fuese la versión joven, aunque los dos chicos desconocían que su padre en el pasado era el más despreocupado y bromista holgazán de todo el equipo y no el líder que se convertirían en uno de los héroes más famosos y más estricto de la nueva era del mundo moderno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- jajaja se fantástico no lo crees jajajaja esta historia me gusta mucho siento que nunca nadie se le había ocurrido algo así

 **Jose884** \- jajaja no tienes corazón ellos solo querían Pasar tiempo con su madre jajajajajaja

 **Les** \- pero por supuesto que si


	9. Nuestros hijos

**Al parecer la historia tiene mucho éxito jajajaja eso me alegra mucho bueno en fin los que sean gustosos pueden pasar a mi perfil y encontrarán mi página en Facebook para que sigan mis publicaciones o pueden buscarme como BEAST DARk**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Nuestros hijos**

Raven no sabía cómo contestarle al chico verde en ese momento, pensaba que no era el momento ni la persona indicada para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero conociendo al cambiante buscaría una respuesta a lo que había sucedido en su habitación en ese momento, raven se tomó un segundo más antes de responder con algo ingenioso, aunque intentando en no perderse en el cuerpo de chico bestia.

Rv- tus hijos son un problema _-dijo rompiendo el silencio en la habitación_

Ignorando las palabras de raven el cambiante simplemente contesto con su propia pregunta sin olvidar lo que había preguntado antes.

Cb- raven, ¿él era igual a ti?, pero en hombre, ¿Cómo es eso posible? - _la cabeza del cambiante estaba llena de preguntas_

Rv- chico bestia tranquilízate, mira vallamos a reunirnos con los demás y entonces aclararemos todo ¿te parece bien? - _pregunto por último la chica de piel gris_

Cb- está bien, pero ¿acaso es pariente tuyo? - _pregunto sutilmente nuevamente_

Rv- ¡chico bestia! - _dijo entre dientes_

Cb- está bien, está bien rae tu ganas esperare - _decía mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición_

Rv- Gracias y mi nombre es Raven no rae - _dijo simulando molestia_

Y con eso raven decidió cortar la plática y salir de ahí antes de que algo más sucediera ya no podía seguir soportando tanta vergüenza que sentía mientras sostenía una plática con el chico verde mientras estaba en ropa interior.

* * *

 **En la cocina de la torre…**

Rita acababa de llegar y tan pronto como llego empezó a buscar en el refrigerador y en las alacenas algunos ingredientes después de encontrar todo comenzó a encender las mechas de la cocina, el miedo y el enejo que surgió en ese instante la hizo olvidar su preocupación por sus dos hermanos había pasado varios minutos cocinando cunado escucho las puertas abrirse en la sala común.

Black sabía que encontraría a su hermana cocinando el desayuno de su padre, cuando abrió la puerta efectivamente la miro como siempre todas las mañanas atareada para el almuerzo de todos esto sería difícil para Black tendría que disculparse con su hermana y eso traería todas sus preocupaciones de nuevo, Black tomo un gran suspiro y se acercó a la cocina en donde su hermana estaba trabajando arduamente.

Bl- ¿Qué estás haciendo Rita? _-pregunto tranquilamente a su hermana_

Rl- no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo idiota _-contesto molesta la chica gris de ojos rojos sin prestarle atención a su hermano_

Bl- sé que estas molesta conmigo por lo que hice, pero tan solo piensa un momento si tu hubieras estado en si situación - _dijo sin levantar la vos tratando de calmar a su hermana_

Rita pensó mientras seguía cocinando el almuerzo de su padre en realidad siempre odiaba lo inteligente que podría llegar a ser su hermano su argumento era sólido y lo defendía muy bien ella casi se hubiera doblegado el doble de rápido de lo que su hermano entonces pensó en verdad era lo que tenía que suceder.

Rl- está bien, tu ganas - _dijo ya más tranquila la chica de ojos rojos_

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Black había ganado y todo gracias a que su madre estuvo de su lado entonces decidió retirarse al sillón a esperar a que aparecieran los demás si mal no recuerda cuando estaban intentado detener a Rita le había parecido escuchar a los demás titanes, antes de irse miro a su hermana nuevamente.

Bl- a por cierto Rita por si no lo sabía padre es vegetariano en este momento del tiempo - _dijo a su hermana después de dejar escapar una ligera risa ya que su hermana avía preparado un manjar de carnes y huevos_

Rl- ¿qué? _-pregunto incrédula mientras miraba como su hermano tomaba asiento en la sala frente al televisor_

Sin que nadie contestara su pregunta Rita miro el desayuno que había preparado incrédula de las palabras de su padre no podía ser cierto su papa el hombre que la había enseñado a casar a sus diez años de vida era un vegano en ese momento del tiempo simplemente no podía creerlo.

 _-tal vez solo es una broma de Black_

Pensó, pero después se preguntó a si misma Black que ganaría con mentir, maldijo a su hermano por su credibilidad ya que nunca miente, pero últimamente Black no había sido Black así que, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer en ese momento?

En ese momento los tres titanes llegaron a la sala común en donde miraron a Black estando en el sillón y miraron a Rita cocinando entonces robin hablo.

Rb- ¿pero qué demonios estaban haciendo? - _pregunto a los dos, pero al mismo tiempo sin mirar a ninguno_

Los dos chicos grises voltearon su mirada hacia robin

\- ¿de que estas hablando? - _preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo sin intensiones de hacerlo_

Sf- amigos invitado, los hemos visto pelear y miramos que nuestra amiga raven estaba involucrada _-aclaro Starfire_

Antes de que Cyborg pudiera decir algo entro raven por las puertas y todos le dirigieron su mirada, pero ella solo se molestó en responder a la aclaración de Starfire.

Rv- problemas familiares star solo les ayude a no hacerse daño -dijo mientras ser hacer a Black y lo miro por un momento

Entonces Cyborg hablo teniendo la oportunidad de pensar en algunas de las cosas que había sucedido.

Cy- ¿entonces pienso que todo tiene que ver con que los dos pequeñines no estén? -pregunto tranquilamente mientras miraba a Rita y después a Black

Instintivamente Rita olvido todo y pregunto rápidamente al mitad robot si sabía el paradero de los chicos

Rl- ¿tú sabes qué fue lo que les paso? - _pregunto muy esperanzada_

Cy- por desgracias si y no - _respondió Cyborg a la chica gris_

Bl- ¿a qué te refieres? _-pregunto nerviosos el chico oscuro_

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron una vez más para que los demás pudiera ver a chico bestia ya listo y casi despierto para comenzar su día en ese momento Rita prácticamente regreso a la cocina en un parpadeo y sirvió los alimentos en un plato mientras Black se acercó a chico bestia esperando escuchar algo, los demás titanes estaban desconcertados por la forma de comportarse de los chicos y en ese momento Cyborg, Sfarfire y robin se percataron de que el joven que estaba frente a chico bestia era idéntico a raven por alguna razón ninguno lo había distinguido hasta ahora.

Cb- ¿amigos que es lo que está sucediendo? - _pregunto confuso el cambiante_

Antes de que cualquier pudiera responder Rita hablo al darse cuenta de que fue algo ignorada.

Rl- padre, su almuerzo está listo -dijo respetuosamente a su futuro padre

El ser llamado padre fue algo extraño para chico bestia además de que la chica antes había actuado de manera totalmente diferente y ahora estaba actuando tan servicial.

Cb- gracias, no debías, pero gracias _-agradecía mientras se acercaba a tomar haciendo_

Una vez que llego a la mesa el cambiante se quedó algo desconcertado al ver un desayuno del que Cyborg estaría muy orgullosos.

Cb- no quiero ser grosero, pero no como carne - _dijo esperando no ser grosero con la chica_

Rita en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a su hermano el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, los demás titanes solo miraban el momento sin interrumpirlo hasta que Cyborg estallo en risas.

Cy- jajajajajaja ver tu cara en este momento es tan gracioso b, pero en fin antes que nada hablemos de los dos chicos desaparecidos _-dijo el mitad robot_

Cb- ¿desaparecidos? - _pregunto confundido el cambiante_

Rl- mis hermanos padre - _respondió nuevamente con respeto_

Cy- bien pongan atención voy a reproducir el video del cuarto de los gemelos - _dijo Cyborg, pero no antes de que Black hablase_

Bl- ¿video?, ¿caso nos grabaste? _-respondió algo molesto por la insinuación de que fueron grabados todo el tiempo_

Rb- si Black, yo se lo ordene por lo tanto es mi culpa, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no sabríamos que sucedió con los gemelos - _respondió rápidamente robin a la defensa de Cyborg_

Rv- creo que eso es bueno, aunque eso no te da derecho un justifica que violaste su privacidad

Rb- tienes razón, disculpen no volverá a suceder

Cy- bien si ya terminaron quisiera su atención en la pantalla _-interrumpió Cyborg mientras reproducía el video y todos prestaron atención_

Todos miraron el cómo se desarrolló la escena dentro del video y como las dos personas en el comenzaron a desaparecer, robin estaba intrigado por los sucesos, raven tenía un ceño fruncido antes la idea de que tal vez estaban en problemas Cyborg no dejaba de tener una risa torcida en su cara intentando aguantas la risa pues el cambiante aún no se daba cuenta de que su futuro seria junto a raven, pero gracias a los videos los otros lo sabían y chico bestia tenía un sinfín de dudas.

Rl- ¿entonces que fue lo que les paso? -pregunto preocupada Rita esperando una respuesta de los demás

Rb- no lo sé, tal vez un arma futurista que está usando la hermandad del mal -especulo en el momento

Entonces Black los interrumpió él sabía exactamente lo que les había sucedido y no tenía nada que ver con la hermandad del mal.

Bl- fue mi culpa -dijo mientras todos se quedaron en silencio

\- ¿QUE? - _dijeron todos al unísono a excepción de raven y chico bestia raven esperaba una respuesta antes de sorprenderse y chico bestia simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando_

Rb- ¿puedes explicarte? - _pregunto robin al chico oscuro_

El asintió con la cabeza y se paró casi en medio de la sala para poder mirar a todos y que todos pudieran escucharlo.

Bl- es mi culpa por haber hablado con mi futura madre y haberle dicho cosas que no debía, si mis conocimientos son los correctos la única razón por la que Rita y yo seguimos aquí es porque ustedes sabían que ya existíamos a diferencia de mis hermanos, cuando hable con mi madre ella pensó que yo era su único hijo y Rita era la hija de chico bestia por lo tanto no fuimos afectados pero como la identidad de mis hermanos era desconocida por un momento mi madre dudo y de su futuro y el de tener más hijos por lo tanto los gemelos dejaron de existir - _explico el chico oscuro_

Robin ya había deducido que raven era la madre después de todo estuvieron vigilando a los cuatro chicos futuristas desde que llegaron y compartió la información con lo demás, pero no con raven y chico bestia para evitar algo así.

Raven sintió culpa ante la explicación de Black había sido cierto por un momento había pensado en que tendría solo un hijo con alguien más que no fuese chico bestia era su culpa que los des chico hayan desaparecido.

Un ruido llamo la atención de todos en la sala era el sonido de una cuchara que chocaba contra el suelo Rita ni siquiera podía hacer contacto ante el joven que tenía a un lado, Black trago saliva sabía que eso no era bueno y los demás titanes simplemente esperaban a que digiera alguna tontería entonces chico bestia hablo para todos.

Cb- haber, haber tengo algunas preguntas, ¿Por qué los de video se parecen a mí, pero en gris y rojo?,¿Por qué mi supuesta hija me sirve carne?, ¿Por qué estaban los tres en mi habitación?,¿Por qué tenemos a un raven masculino?, ¿y porque mencionan a su madre si aquí solo esta raven y star? Y sobre todo y más importante ¿Por qué estoy despierto antes del medio día?

Todos esperaban la última pregunta todos excepto Rita y Black, pero antes de que digieran anda raven hablo.

Rv- son de ese color porque son mis hijos - _respondió la primera pregunta de cambiante_

Rl- porque es lo que siempre almuerzas - _Rita respondió a la segunda pregunta_

Bl- por culpa de Rita - _dijo_ _black contestando la tercera pregunta_

Rv- porque es mi hijo y porque yo soy la madre - _contesto las últimas dos preguntas del cambiante_

La última pregunta de cambiante no fue contestada pero el parecía sumido en sus pensamientos

Cb- no estoy seguro de que siempre almuerzo tofu con algunos huevos vegetarianos en…..-y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos

Cb- ¿los del video eran tus hermanos verdad? -pregunto a la chica gris que tenía a un lado

Rl- si

Cb- ¿y yo soy tu papa?

Rl- si

Entonces tomo otro momento para mirarla detenidamente después miro a la pantalla y después a Black, todo encajo los engranes de su cabeza comenzaron a moverse.

Cb- ¡VOY A TENER HIJOS CON RAVEN! -grito al darse cuenta de lo evidente ya para todos

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Shebluna** r- jajajaja si bueno esa sería la idea de que se den cuenta de que su padre no siempre fue el hombre que conocen jajaja si será difícil para el digerir todo y no los gemelos no volverán jajajaj o tal vez si jajaja no la neta no…. Saludos

 **Les** \- de nada, agradezco tu comentario muchísimo sigue así…saludos

 **Jose884** \- jajaja si él no sabía ni qué onda con lo que estaba sucediendo jajajajaja bueno, bueno suele pasar no …. Saludos

 **vosty88** \- oye ase eternidades que no miraba un comentario tuyo andabas desaparecida jajajaja un gusto volver a saber de ti

 **NoodleTheWitch** \- jajajaj a huevo triunfo el mal jajaja, bueno ya eso estaba planeado además que después iban a ser muchos personajes y la historia perdería su hilo, jajaja si la idea es que crecieron de esa manera porque Garfield adopto la postura de mento mas la suma del miedo de no querer perderlos que los entreno de una manera militar basada en la intimidación….. **saludos**


	10. LA Unión De La Justicia

**Los que gusten puede pasar a mi perfil y encontraran el link de Facebook de la página o pueden buscarme como Beast Dark últimamente he estado actualizando solo esta historia el ¿porque? Tiene que ver como la página en Facebook últimamente he estado preguntando que historia quieren que actualice y dos beses seguidas a ganado esta historia si quieren botar tiene que darle like a mi página en Facebook saludos….**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – LA Unión De La Justicia**

A su alrededor se sentía una brisa y un silencio aterrador como si todo en el planeta guardara silencio para él no podía ver nada todo era negro no podía recordar lo que había sucedido, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, entonces lo escucho la vos de su mentor y padre adoptivo.

M -Garfield, muchacho - _se escuchaba a lo lejos la vos de Mento_

Cg- ¿Mento?, ¿Dónde estás no puedo verte? - _después de mucho tiempo había una pisca de miedo en la vos de cambiante verde_

M- Chico bestia - _dijo su vos nuevamente_

Cg- ¿dónde?, ¿Dónde estás? - _preguntaba insistente el cambiante hace mucho tiempo que alguien no lo llamaba así_

M- aquí estoy hijo - _dijo de la forma más serene que su vos podía producir_

Dentro de la oscuridad infinita donde el cambiante estaba de pronto hubo un destello de luz, entonces pudo verlo él estaba parado a un lado de un cuerpo lo que le sorprendió porque no era cualquier cuerpo era su cuerpo convertido en la bestia con múltiples lecciones por todas partes entonces miro hacia el destello de luz.

Cg- eres tu ¿Mento?, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿acaso estoy muerto? - _grito el cambiante hacia la luz_

El destello de luz resplandeció y pareció que comenzaba avanzar hacia donde estaba Garfield, pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron al destello pudo verlo ahí estaba el su padre adoptivo y mentor.

M- no Garfield, tú no estás muerto si así fuera no sería yo el que estuviera aquí -respondió con simpleza

Cg- pero como puede…- _antes de que dijera algo fue interrumpido por Mento_

M- no intentes entenderlo - _dijo antes de que comenzara hacer más preguntas_

El hombre de ya mediana edad se acercó al cambiante de pie frente a él y lo tomo en sus brazos, el hombre verde no sabía qué demonios hacer en ese momento Mento nunca se había comportado de esa manera entonces lo sintió las lágrimas corrían y copeaban su hombro.

 _\- ¿Mento estaba llorando?_

Mento se separó del hombre verde y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

M- lo siento Garfield, lo siento por haber sido tan duro con Tigo yo solo quería prepararte para que pudieras luchar contra los males de este mundo -explico al hombre verde frente a el

Cg- lo se Mento no ahí porque disculparse lo entiendo ahora antes no era lo suficiente mente maduro para entenderlo, pero ahora lo hago y te lo agradezco -el Changeling daba su gratitud al hombre que lo entreno

M- no Garfield, tú no tienes por qué agradecerme me equivoque si te entrene para luchar con los males del mundo, pero también te obligue hacer como yo y eso estuvo mal desde que mi vida llego a mi fin comencé a observarte y después de algunos años no entendí, si te entrene contra los más grandes males, ¿pero a qué precio?, tus hijos sienten miedo de ti sienten que han perdido a su padre al menos lo que recuerdan haber tenido un padre.

Cg- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? - _pregunto el cambiante_

M- porque tú le has puesto fin a uno de los más grandes males que ni siquiera yo pude detener Garfield y no solo eso tú has sufrido tanto que no tienes por qué pedirle perdón adiós no, dios tiene que pedirte perdón a ti, tanto bien que has hecho tantas vidas que has salvado y solo te ha golpeado la tragedia por eso es que se te dará una segunda oportunidad elige bien lo que harás

Cg- ¿una segunda oportunidad?, ¿Cómo?, ¿cunado? - _pregunto curiosos el hombre verde_

M- no puedo decírtelo, yo solo vine aquí para guiarte por el camino correcto como siempre lo he hecho, yo fui quien te guio por el camino del heroísmo y yo te guiara en esto, así que en marcha Garfield tienes que salvar a tus padres, tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hijo yo creo en ti y estoy orgulloso de ti no esperaba menos de ti y perdóname por todo

Y antes de que el cambiante pudiera decir algo mas Mento golpeo su pecho asiéndolo caer detrás del cuerpo de la bestia que yacía en el suelo oscuro entonces un golpe seco se escuchó y el silencio volvió a reinar una vez mas no podía ver nada y no podía escuchar nada solo esa brisa fría entonces un pequeño ruido casi como un golpeteo apenas audible fue escuchado por el cambiante mientras el ruido fue aumentando hasta que se percató que eran los latidos de su propio corazón en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de repente y miro su alrededor.

De alguna manera había terminado algunos metros fuera de la caverna en la que había entrado, la brisa fría que sintió antes era el roció de la cascada que golpeaba las piedras, intento moverse pero fue inútil su cuerpo estaba adolorido aun a pesar de estar en su forma de la bestia el dolor era insoportable desafortunadamente no solo era eso se sentía enfermo sus glándulas salivares estaban provocándole demasiada saliva dentro de su asico y la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba en aumento a pesar de estar cercas del roció, entonces recordó la última vez que se había sentido de esa misma manera fue cuando fue mordido por el mono verde que lo contagio con sakuita, entonces recordó tenía que salvarse a sí mismo y a sus padres de la cría de orangután que había mandado cerebro, tomando fuerzas de todo su cuerpo se puso de pie y comenzó su camino por el bosque si bien recordaba el lugar que había visto por la pantalla no estaba muy lejos de ahí aun podía alcanzar al orangután

* * *

 **Actualidad, Torre de los titanes…**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que había descubierto quien eran los padres de los visitantes futuristas, al principio chico bestia había tomado la noticia con mucha incredibilidad, pero después de que lo digirió acepto plenamente la idea, desafortunadamente raven se había ofendido ante esa incredibilidad momentánea, chico bestia se había intentado disculpar pero en es momento fue inútil y los dos jóvenes estaban más interesados en pasar tiempo con su futura madre que con su futuro padre lo cual hiso que todos se preguntaran que demonios pasaba en el futuro y porque cada vez que los dos jóvenes estaban alrededor de chico bestia se comportaban tan rectos.

Era de mañana, raven y Black estaban mediando frente a los grandes ventanales a pesar de que Black no necesitaba de meditación a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con raven, Rita solo estaba tumbada en el sillón de la sala mirando televisión nunca se hubiera imaginado que Black despertarían tan temprano, entonces una gran idea paso por su cabeza, haciendo uso de sus poderes creo una serpiente que comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Black.

La serpiente estuvo a punto de llegar cunado fue atrapada en un cubo de energía negra, Rita se sorprendió ella casi podía jurar que Black estaba dormido en esa posición de loto, pero entonces se dio cuenta Black si estaba dormido.

Rl- oh... oh…. - _dijo Rita mientras miraba a un lado de su hermano_

Raven había invocado sus poderes para atrapar a la serpiente que se dirigía hacia Black, el ruido de la energía de raven había hecho que Black fuese despertado por el golpe contra el suelo.

Rv- ¿Qué estabas pensando hacer? - _pregunto raven sin mucho revuelo_

Rl- heee... yo…. nada - _dijo nerviosamente_

Bl- ¿qué es lo que sucede? _-pregunto Black apenas poniéndose en armonía con lo que sucedía a su alrededor_

Rv- me parece que alguien, quería jugarte una broma _-dijo poniendo mucho sarcasmo en la palabra alguien_

Antes de que Black pudiera decir algo en contra de los cambios de actitud de su hermana la puerta de la sala común se abrió mientras entraba robin a la sala y los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados Rita volvió a regresar a mirar el televisor mientras que simplemente Black prefirió salir del lugar sin decir nada.

Raven simplemente suspiro ante el momento aún no podía creer lo que les había dicho hace poco los dos jóvenes, los titanes originales se separarían y Nigthwing el futuro robin se quedaría como líder único de todos los titanes y todo gracias a una pelea, simplemente raven hubiera preferido que ciborg nunca hubiera preguntada nada días atrás pero no hubo vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Flash Back…**

Era de tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando en la ciudad de Jump City, ese día no había habido ningún crimen por lo que todos estaba tranquilos y relajados, chico bestia y Cyborg jugaban videojuegos mientras Starfire cocinaba algún platillo tamaraneano y robín leía algunos archivos de algunos delincuentes al azar que había aparecido últimamente y estaban libertad, por ultimo raven acaba de entrar en la sala común para leer en libro aunque solo era un pretexto para poder mirar más a sus futuros hijos aunque nadie la cuestionaba.

Cyborg después de derrotar por décima al cambiante dirigió su mirada a Rita la cual miraba con entusiasmo la pantalla después de dejar a un lado la sorpresa de ver a su padre jugar videojuegos eso era nuevo para ella miro a su padre divertirse por alguna razón de recordaba a los gemelos, pero en verde.

Cy- hey, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? _-preguntaba Cyborg mientras miraba que la chica tenia curiosidad de que era lo que quería preguntarle_

Rl- Claro, ¿Por qué no? - _dijo simplemente mientras le regalo una sonrisa_

Cy- vamos chica eres la hija de bestita puedes decirme tío cy si lo prefieres _-ya desde que los dos jóvenes habían comenzado a interactuar Cyborg se dio cuenta de que solo les llamaban por sus nombres heroicos y eso era extraño después de todo era los hijos de sus amigos_.

Rl- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?.. Tío... cy _-dijo Rita dudando de lo ultimo_

Cuando escucho eso todos en la habitación tomaron atención a lo que quería preguntar Cyborg, chico bestia había observado el temor que despedían los chicos cunado él le hablaba por esa razón había preferido no hacerles ninguna pregunta a pesar de que tenía un sinfín de ellas.

Cy- ¿alguna vez me uniré a la liga de la justicia? _-pregunto con nerviosismo y algunas risas de emoción de escapaban por su cara_

Rl- ¿La liga de la justicia? _-pregunto sin entender a lo que decía_

En ese momento todos se quedaron estupefactos en el futuro no existía la liga de la justicia, robin rápidamente intervino con su propia pregunta

Rb- ¿no conoces a la liga de la justicia? - _la preocupación de robin era grande después de todo Batman fue fundador de la liga_

Rl- no, la verdad es que no nunca había escuchado de ella, tal vez Black sepa algo de ella, déjenme ir a buscarlo

* * *

 **5 minutos después….**

Los dos hermanos entraron y rápidamente robin repitió la pregunta, pero esta vez dirigida hacia Black para tener una respuesta de que fue lo que había sucedido con la liga de la justicia.

Rb- ¿conoces a la liga de la justicia? _-pregunto robin_

Black sonrió ante la pregunta sabía que estudiar las historias del heroísmo clásico de los tiempos antes que sus padres algún día le sirviera de algo.

Bl- si, pero en el futuro dejara de existir sucedió más o menos cunado Rita nació

Todos contestaron para reafirmas lo que había dicho al unísono incrédulos de lo que se les decía.

 _-No hay liga de la justicia_

Bl- no en el futuro fue remplazada por la unión de la justicia

Cy- ¿unión de la justicia?, cual es la diferencia

Bl- después de algunos años los súper héroes se darán cuenta de que la liga es infectiva ya que ocurrirán ciertos acontecimientos gracias a que la liga sería más una debilidad que una fortaleza y se verían forzados a desintegrar el equipo, pero a la tierra no podía dejar de ser protegida por lo que se creó la unión de la justicia.

Rb- ¿cómo funciona la unión?

Bl- a diferencia de la liga de la justicia la unión no tiene una base y tampoco tiene registros de sí mismo, la unión, son los líderes de todos los equipos importantes de héroes del planeta, al desaparecer la liga Superman hiso su propio equipo, Batman, Aquaman, detective marciano, flash todos tiene sus propios equipos, la unión se conforma de esos equipos más la integración de los Titanes y la Doom Patrol siendo los linternas los mediadores en todo el asunto

Rb- entonces son los mismos más nosotros y la Doom patrol - _dijo satisfecho robin_

Bl- no te equivocas no es lo mismo solo los líderes de cada equipo se reúnen cada seis meses para crear planeas de contingencia y que a cada equipo sea capaz de proteger cada parte que le toca o por así decirlo cada quien tiene su territorio es más un debate como en las naciones unidas, pero de súper héroes y así como en todo ahí desconfianza siendo tú y Batman los que más desconfían y los que más atacan a la Doom patrol

 **Fin de Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Sheblunar-** obvio que sali vivo ya que en la historia la que esperaba o la que estaba enamorada al principio era raven

 **NoodleTheWitch** \- jajajajaja suele pasar, pero bueno estoy intentando actualizar rapido


	11. ¿soy un mal padre?

**Los que gusten puede pasar a mi perfil y encontraran el link de Facebook de la página o pueden buscarme como Beast Dark últimamente he estado actualizando solo esta historia el ¿porque? Tiene que ver como la página en Facebook últimamente he estado preguntando qué historia quieren que actualice y dos beses seguidas ha ganado esta historia si quieren botar tiene que darle like a mi página en Facebook saludos….**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – ¿soy un mal padre?**

Dos días más había pasado y raven se sentía un tanto nerviosa ya que desde que se había enterado que tenían hijos juntos pensó que todo sería mejor y que sería más fácil expresarse desafortunadamente se equivocó, chico bestia no había dicho nada al respecto y ella tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas después de todo ya había arruinado algo conforme a su futuro, nunca llego a conocer a los gemelos.

Sus pensamientos iban de aquí haya en su mente sus emociones simplemente no podía llegar a un acuerdo de lo que debían hacer en ese momento.

-Rv **F** \- yo pienso que deberíamos decirle algo, él debe estar igual de felices que nosotras - _dijo la emoción que representaba a feliz_

-Rv **R** \- calla, tu siempre estas feliz deberíamos obligarlo después de todo tiene hijo joder es su responsabilidad - _gruño la emoción de capa roja elevando la vos_

-Rv **T** \- y si… se arrepiente de todo esto _-dijo tímida intentando esconderse en su capa_

-RvA – solo deberíamos darle un poco de tiempo estará muy abrumado por todo esto -expuso amor ante todas las emociones

-Rv **P** \- solo dejemos que las cosas se resuelvan solas y disfrutemos, deberías pedir a nuestros hijos que nos traigan algo para comer _-expreso muy ligeramente, pero con un toco de pereza la emoción más relajada de la mente de raven la emoción conocida como pereza_

Rv- podrías solo callarse y dejarme meditar por un momento y son mis hijos no mis sirvientes - _grito mental mente la empática a sus muchas emociones_

-Rv **I** \- raven usted sabe que nosotras no somos el problema de su meditación en el hecho de que no puede dejar el tema a un lado yo opino que deberíamos darle un espacio, pero ala ves intentar resolver el problema, pero a su debido tiempo

Rv- si, sabes que en realidad lo que dijiste no tuvo ningún sentido, ¿cierto?

Y antes de que la discusión se prolongara más raven sintió un hormigueo elevado paso por su cuerpo al escuchar la puerta del techo abrirse solo podía haber una persona que hacia ese silbido al caminar "Chico bestia"

* * *

 **En los pasillos de la torre….**

Garfield mejor conocido como chico bestia disfrutaba del tiempo libre y le gustada disfrutándolo a un más aun lado de su mejor amigo Cyborg mientras intentaba destrozarlo en los videojuegos si esa era su meta el día de hoy por lo que se dirigía a la sala para empezar una ronda de videojuegos no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la puerta de la sala en cuanto la abrió miro a Cyborg quien ya estaba jugando videojuegos junto a su hija.

- _tal vez sería bueno pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo a estado algo alejada – pensó mientras miraba como se divertían los dos_

Cb- hey, ¿Quién está ganando? - _pregunto muy alegremente_

En cuanto Rita escucho la vos de su padre sintió que fue golpeada por un balde de agua fría, ella no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo ella debería estar entrenando y un sinfín de cosas de ese estilo pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, dejo su mando a un lado y rápidamente se paró del sillón ganando una mirada extraña del mitad robot.

Rl- lo siento, me pondré a entrenar ahora -dijo disculpándose rápidamente

El cambiante estaba punto de decirle que no tenía por qué disculparse cuando de pronto la chica ya había salido de su alcanza y estaba atravesando la puerta de la sala dejándolo muy desconcertado.

Cy- hombre, pero que clase de padre eres la chica te tiene pavor - _dijo Cyborg muy sorprendido por lo sucedido ya que no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía_

Cb- no lo sé, amigo me gustaría saberlo, ¿crees que soy un mal padre en el futuro? - _pregunto a su amigo mientras se dejaba caer aun lado de el_

Cy- B, creo que deberías hablar con ellos al respecto - _aconsejo su muy buen amigo mirando la gran angustia que su amigo cargaba_

Cb- prometo que tomare la primera oportunidad que tenga amigo, pero ahora me gustaría patear tu trasero metálico en lo videojuegos

Como si el universo quisiera que chico bestia arreglara sus problemas la puerta de la sala se volvió abrir, Black había entrado a la sala para buscar a su madre, pero solo se había encontrado con su padre y Cyborg, estuvo a punto de irse cunado Cyborg hablo.

Cy- hey Black, bien chico bestia suerte, espero todo valla como tú quieres - _llamo al chico gris mientras se levantaba y se dirigía asiéndome estaba_

Bl- ¿sí? - _pregunto con curiosidad preguntándose qué era lo que Cyborg quería esta ves_

Cyborg simplemente se acercó al chico y le puso un brazo en el hombro

Cy- suerte - _le dijo casi en un susurro_

Black al escuchar esa palabra prácticamente se tensó no le daba un buen presentimiento esas palabras viniendo de mitad robot además cunado se dio cuenta Cyborg ya había dejado la sala y se encontraba a solas con su futuro padre esto no podía empeorar, entonces lo escucho llamándolo.

Cb- Black… hijo… - _dijo llamándolo sin saber cómo llamar su atención_

Bl- ¿sí?, padre - _dijo casi inmediatamente como si estuviera programado, pero eso no evito que su cuerpo lo delatara tenía un ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo el miedo lo recorría_

Chico bestia lo miro mierda en verdad le temían no era una locura lo que Cyborg decía}, él tenía que llegar al fondo de esto, pero primero tenía que romper la tensión.

Cb- oye tranquilo, ¿A dónde se fue toda esa seguridad que tenías cuando hablamos en el techo? _-pregunto juguetonamente el cambiante verde_

Tardo algunos segundos antes de que pudiera responder no estaba esperando una pregunta como esa en ese momento.

Cb- oye está bien, me gustaría hablar con Tigo, vamos siéntate - _pido al chico gris frente a el_

Bl- está bien - _dijo, aunque algo inseguro aun_

Chico bestia estaba nervioso nunca pensó que tendría que tener una charla padre e hijo siendo aún un adolecente o, pero aun teniéndola con su hijo que tiene más edad que él.

Cb- bien ahora dime que paso, ¿Dónde está el chico de la azotea?

Bl-mmm… fuuu…, es… es diferente en la azotea no sabía quién era yo y fue muchas más fácil para mi - _explicó el chico_

Chico bestia pensó en lo que el chico había dicho él no sabía quién era entonces pero el sí sabía quién era el y de pronto todo cambión.

Cb- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? _-el miedo en chico bestia en ese momento al hacer la pregunta era evidente_

Black fue sorprendido que era lo que su padre quería saber, sabía muy bien que tenía que tener mucho cuidado cuando se trataba de hablar con sus padres la última vez no había terminado muy bien.

Bl- por supuesto - _dijo un poco más tranquilo, pero aun así a la ofensiva de la situación_

Cb- soy ¿un buen padre? - _el chico verde dudo antes de hacer la pregunta_

Bl- por supuesto que si - _dijo instantáneamente sin pensarlo por un segundo_

La respuesta no era lo que esperaba Chico bestia no fue muy convincente pareciera que solo lo dijo por decirle como si quisiera decirme lo que quería escuchar, pero prefirió no insistir con el tema en ese momento.

Cb- sabes he visto cómo se comporta tu hermana y me a echo pensar que soy un horrible padre, podrías decirme como en nuestra relación - _pidió tranquilamente casi triste_

Bl- me temo que si quieres saber cosas así deberías preguntárselas a ella padre - _fue la respuesta del chico gris_

Cb- o.… no solo es ella tú también, digo quien le dice padre de esa manera a su padre digo debo ser un fracaso de padre ustedes parecen temerme en vez de quererme - _dijo casi molesta de las evasiones obvias a sus peguntas_

Bl- yo… yo no sé qué decir, perdóname padre _-dijo triste le chico verde_

Cb- porque ¿dime? - _pregunto el chico verde_

Bl- yo…. Yo… no puedo, yo solo venia buscando a mama no estoy listo para responder a tus preguntas lo siento

Y antes de que chico bestia pudiera decir algo más Black decidió levantarse y atravesar el piso para escapar de ahí y de las preguntas de su padre, él no podía responder ya que tendría que decirle que su madre moriría, él no era capaz de decirle eso a su propio padre era cruel y si una cosa le había enseñado era a no ser cruel.

Chico bestia necesitaba pensar un momento antes de intentar otra ronde de preguntas con uno de sus hijos esta ves intentaría las mismas preguntas con su hija Rita, le encanto escuchar ese nombre había nombrado a su hija como su madre adoptiva bueno Rita en verdad debe de haber estado muy contenta si su nieta tenía su nombre.

Chico bestia decidió salir de la sala y dirigirse a la azotea para pensar mientras silbaba una canción al llegar a la salida de la azotea no pudo evitar oler un olor muy familiar a jazmín y te de hierbas seguramente raven estaba meditando,

Por un momento el cambiante dudo después de todo había estado muy retirado de la empática desde todo lo sucedido tanto hacia que ya no tomaba el desayuno con todos los demás simplemente llegaba después de que todos había terminado, primero se había convencido de que lo hacía para no incomodar a sus hijos ya que parecía actuar raro en su presencia, pero a quien engañaba estaba evitando a raven.

Chico bestia se decidió, decidió que era la hora de hablar de las cosas con raven, tan solo él se lo esperaba que no se lo tomara de una mala manera, abrió la puerta mientras seguía silbando tenía que hacerse notar al entrar lo último que quería era asustarla y que lo mandara a volar desde el techo hasta el mar.

Raven inmediatamente se percató de la presencia del chico verde, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada para verlo.

Cb- hey raven, espero no estar interrumpiendo - _dijo tranquilamente_

En realidad, raven no sabía cómo contestar toda la semana anterior el intento evitarla a toda costa y ahora estaba hi como si nada pasara.

Rv- no - _dijo monótonamente_

Cb- bien si, amm…. ¿puedo tomar asiento? _-pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo_

Rv- claro - _aunque no lo pareciera raven estaba nerviosa y sus emociones gritaban intentando aconsejar sus acciones_

Chico bestia se dirigió hacia donde estaba raven para tomar asiento junto a ella en el borde de la torre.

Rv- ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí chico bestia? _-pregunto raven con curiosidad_

Cb- nada en verdad solo quería pensar _-respondió con toda sinceridad_

Rv- creo que tal vez debería dejarte a solas para que puedas pensar - _respondió ante su respuesta_

Cb- no -dijo casi instintivamente

Esto hizo muy feliz a raven él no quería que ella se fuera.

Cb- en verdad quería pensar, pero de pronto te miré y me di cuenta de que también quería hablar con Tigo últimamente he estado algo alejado de ti y yo…. Pero el chico verde no pudo terminar

\- ¡HAAAAA…!

Un estruendoso grito se había escuchado dentro de la torre de los titanes los dos había reconocido la vos de inmediato.

\- ¡RITA! _-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sin pender tiempo se dirigieron dentro de la torre para averiguar lo que había pasado_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- bueno, bueno ya lo iras averiguando jajajaja …saludos y gracias por dejar tu comentario

 **NoodleTheWitch** \- tun tun tuuuuuuun… jajajajaja tal vez todos mueran jajajajaja naa solo espera a lo que se viene jaja ….. saludos y gracias por dejar tu comentario

 **vosty88** \- si, pero la pregunta es sabrá tomar la decisión correcta … saludos y gracias por dejar tu comentario


	12. Cambios Extraños

**Capítulo 12 – Cambios Extraños**

* * *

Los dos titanes se apresuraron a el cuarto de baño principal de la torre en donde se había generado el grito de Rita, la puerta de baño estaba cerrada y chico bestia no pensó dos beses en derribarla para ver que la chica estuviera bien aún que al mirar dentro los dos titanes se quedaron en shock mientras su hija los miraba confundida y preguntándose por qué había derribado la puerta.

Rita se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su futuro padre había derribado la puerta del baño al parecer las puertas de la torre no estaban tan bien insonorizadas como las que tenían en casa para evitar que su padre pudiera escuchara algunos de sus gritos exagerados estaba en problemas y tendría que dar una buena explicación.

Cb- ¿Qué paso? - _dijo con mucha presión mientras miraba a todos lados algo potencialmente peligroso_

Rv- te escuchamos gritas _-dijo monótonamente, aunque con una pisca de preocupación en su vos_

Rita intento ignorar el hecho de que su padre estaba ahí, en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que su padre era un persona muy seria y calmada cuando se trataba de otras personas, pero cuando era algo relacionado con Black o con ella su madre la titán conocida como Raven tenía un ligero cambio de personalidad.

Rl- e…. pues tengo una espinilla _-dijo algo nerviosa mientras apuntaba a su cara en donde estaba el barro_

Rv- ¿una espinilla? - _dijo incrédula de las acciones de su hija ante una espinilla_

Cb- ¿entonces no hay ningún problema? _-pregunto casi con una ligera risa al ver la cara de incredibilidad de raven ante la respuesta de la chica_

Rl- no en verdad esto en serio me dejaron de salir cuando cumplí los dieciséis - _expreso la chica ante la mirada de su madre_

Chico bestia entendió que esto era asunto de mujeres en ese momento además de que pudo ver la inquietud, aunque bien disimulada de su hija por el simple hecho de que él estuviera ahí ese no era el momento para sostener una charla con ella.

Cb- bien creo que iré a buscar a Cyborg para decirle como es que la puerta del baño se rompió - _dijo el cambiante mientras salió de baño en busca su amigo robótico_

Las dos chicas gracias se quedaron solas, raven aún no podía creer que su hija le diera tanta importancia a la vanidad, aunque el hecho de que también era la hija de chico bestia le daba una idea de que su personalidad era muy diferente a la de ella.

Rl- ¿estaban juntos? _-pregunto curiosa ya que desde que había llegado nunca los había mirado juntos solo a ellos dos_

Rv- si - _dijo tranquilamente, aunque mirando a la chica de una manera peculiar algo era diferente pero no sabía lo que era_

Rl- ¿interrumpí algo? _-pregunto sacando a su madre de la mirada infinita que le estaba propinando en ese momento_

Al principio de los días había sido difícil, pero con el paso de los mismos fue más fácil hablar de sus sentimientos positivamente frente a los que serían sus futuros hijos.

Rv- algo así - _respondió casi en un suspiro de fastidio ya que ciertamente si había interrumpido algo había esperado la oportunidad de hablar con chico bestia pero ahora había sido interrumpida_

Rl- lo siento, mama - _dijo la chica muy apenada de su imprudencia_

Una sensación de hormigueo cruzo la espalda de raven desde ninguno de los dos chicos le había llamado de esa manera no asta ese preciso momento fue raro, pero a la vez fue gratificante para ella sabía que la chica está realmente arrepentida de sus acciones, desde que había llegado Rita nunca había pasado tiempo a solas con ella siempre había estado Black y sus pláticas nunca eran muy profundas, así que aprovecharía este momento para hacerlo.

Rv- ¿te gustaría hablar un rato? _– y miro como las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas se movían al escuchar sus palabras_

Rita no estaba muy segura que si debía aceptar o no lo que le estaba ofreciendo su futura madre después de todo ella no había estado ahí cuando ella creció, pero al final pensó en aceptar.

Rl- claro, ¿en dónde? - _pregunto mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro_

Raven pensó por un momento su hija tenía razón el baño no era una opción para tener una charla, pero después pensó el lugar apropiado para tener una charla con ella sin ninguna interrupción.

Rv- sígueme -dijo raven mientras creaba un portal en la pared frente al baño

Sin pensarlo Rita la siguió su magia no era muy diferente a la magia de Black parecía muy similares pero la de su madre era mucho más fría que la de Black, cuando salieron del portal están frente a una cafetería la cual le pareció muy similar tenía un gran letrero de decía "Darkhole" y si su memoria no le fallaba era una cadena de cafeterías a la que su hermana le encantaba asistir, pero prefirió no decir nada del lugar.

Rl- ¿aquí? - _pregunto a su madre_

Rv- si, es mi cafetería favorita abrió unos años después de que nos instalamos aquí y ha prosperado he escuchado que el dueño piensa expandirse _-respondió con simpleza mientras apresuraba su paso dentro de la tienda junto a su hija_

Al entrar se dirigieron a una de las mesas junto a una ventana al final de la hilera de mesas en donde podían mirar el exterior y al mismo tiempo no estar rodeadas de gente un lugar donde podía hablar plácidamente.

Rl- bien, ¿aquí estamos? - _dijo sonriente a su madre_

Rv- ¿quieres pedir algo? -pregunto amablemente

Rl- seguro, chocolate caliente me vendría bien

Rv- por supuesto, por supuesto -respondió y raven hiso una ligera seña a la camarera para que las atendiera

La camarera se acercó y escucho lo que raven quería pedir un té de hierbas y un chocolate caliente y no pudo evitar mirar a la otra chica gris por un momento pensó que tal vez eran parientes, pero conociendo a la titán que siempre frecuentaba el lugar era preferible no hacer ninguna pregunta así que decidió retirarse para ir a por su orden.

Rl- ¿y cómo va todo? _-pregunto la chica intentando iniciar la plática ya que su madre se miraba algo perdida_

Rv- muy bien, me gustaría conocerte mejor Rita, tu personalidad es un misterio para mí y sabiendo que no estuve ahí para ti me gustaría pasar un rato de madre e hija

Rl- o… baya yo… yo no sé qué decir… en verdad - _dijo la chica intentando no tartamudear_

Rv- no digas nada, ¿dime como fue Garfield cuando crecían? _-Raven al igual que los otros titanes se había percatado del ligero temor que le tenían a Garfield_

Rl- es buen padre - _dijo sencillamente_

Rv- bueno me refiero a si es estricto o si es amable dime ese tipo de cosas

La chica se quedó pensando durante algunos minutos en los cuales además había llegado la camarera con su orden y aun la chica no podía responder a la pregunta no esperaba que alguien le preguntara lo que en realidad pensaba de su padre como un padre y no como líder.

Rl- él es estricto muy, muy estricto, aunque también es muy protector a su manera, pero lo es, es serio, inteligente, calculador, terco y aun que nunca lo ha dicho es o expresado como debería es muy amoroso - _termino de decir la chica mientras intentaba dejar de divagar_

Rv- suena como si me estuvieras describiendo a Mento y no de Garfield al menos no el que yo conozco

Rl - ¡¿el abuelo Mento?¡ ¿a qué te refieres con que el que tu conoces? - _pregunto algo conmocionada_

Rv- si hacia es como él es, pero chico bestia es diferente es alegre, inmaduro, intenta ser gracioso siempre es la persona que hace que los demás no estén tristes prácticamente me estas describiendo a una persona totalmente diferente de la persona que es chico bestia - _respondió ante su sorpresa_

Rl- mmmm yo no lo recuerdo de esa manera siempre fue muy dulce y amoroso conmigo y mis hermanos a diferencia de mi padre que siempre ha sido estricto y enfocado en su trabajo

Rv- ya veo, tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué tus ojos y aura son rojas? - _pregunto ya más relajadas en la platica_

Rl- debido a mi otro abuelo - _dijo agachando la cabeza cuando lo dijo_

Rv- ¿mi padre? -pregunto raven sorprendida

Rl- si, después de todo es mi descendencia, aunque es solo el color ninguno de nosotros acepto nunca ninguna de las invitaciones del abuelo

Rv- ¿invitaciones?

Rl- durante un tiempo lo combatimos y muchas veces fuimos invitados a estar a su lado -explico tranquilamente

En es momento raven se sorprendió su padre era persistente ella había pensado que la última vez lo había derrotado, pero le esperaban más combates con él y sin querer se perdió en ese pensamiento creando algo de tensión en la mesa.

Rl- necesito ir al baño - _dijo Rita mientras se levantaba de su asiento_

Raven después de verla levantada reacciono saliendo de su mente de inmediato

Rv- Seguro

Y miro a la chica alejarse no habían pasado ni siquiera quince minutos y sentía que la plática estaba muy forzada entre ellas no sentía esa confianza que debería tener una madre y una hija desafortunadamente como en toda mala cita, aunque ella no se lo esperaba sonó su comunicador.

 **-** _ **Rv-**_ _¿Qué pasa chico bestia? -dijo tranquilamente en el comunicador mientras miraba la cara aterrada del cambia formas_

 _ **-Cb-**_ _tenemos problemas rae, en verdad serios problemas, ¿sabes dónde está Rita?, no la encontramos_

 _ **-Rv-**_ _si ella está conmigo, ¿porque? -pregunto sin alterarse ni un poco_

 _ **-Cb-**_ _¿no has notado cambios en ella?_

 _ **-Rv-**_ _no, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

 _ **-cb-**_ _tiene que volver rápido a la torre, Cyborg te explicara todo_

 _ **-Rv-**_ _claro_

Y con eso ultimo la trasmisión se cortó, raven solo podía pensar en qué clase de cambios era los que se estaba refiriendo chico bestia, pero decidió ya no pensar en eso mejor se dirigió hacia el mostrador de la cafetería para pagar la cuenta, una vez que había pagado espero recargada en una pared cerca de los baños a que Rita llegara.

Algún par de minutos había transcurrido y Rita no había regresado de su viaje al baño raven se había comenzado a preocupar, pero de repente sintió a alguien estirar su capa desde habajo de donde estaba parada.

La vista de raven se posos en la personita que estaba intentando llamar su atención por el simple hecho de cómo le estaba llamando pensó que tal vez era un niño de algunos doce años de edad y cunado su mirada estuvo en contacto con la persona entro en shock parecía que el mundo se había detenido en ese momento hasta que escucho a la pequeña hablar.

Rl - ¿mami?, ¿Qué me pasa? - _pregunto la pequeña niña con unos grandes ojos rojos vidriosos y una cara que parecía temerosa_

Rv- Ri…. ¡Rita! - _dijo al fin ante la pregunta de la niña_

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando era la chica con la que hace unos minutos estaba compartiendo una taza de té caliente ahora frente a ella con cuatro años menos, y de pronto recordó las palabras de chico bestia, ¿has notado cambios?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- jajajajaja si la verdad es que si, pero veamos qué es lo que sucede más adelante …saludos

 **vosty88** \- gracias, y gracias por tu comentario ….saludos

 **Jose884-** jajaja bueno es que tengo muy buenas ideas para esta historia creo que es lo que le está dando esa emoción jajajajaj …..saludos


	13. segunda oportunidad, parte: 1

**Capítulo 13 – segunda oportunidad, parte: 1**

Raven sin pensarlo dos beses tomo a la pequeña chica gris y la llevo lo más pronto que pudo a la torre de los titanes donde se encontró que todos estaba reunidos en la enfermería donde Cyborg estaba corriendo algunas pruebas en Black que ahora parecía mucho más joven que la última vez que lo había mirado, ahora el chico parecía solo tener catorce años de edad era mucho más joven que ellos mismos.

Robin al ver que raven había llegado rápidamente notifico a Cyborg el cual la hizo pasar para comenzar a correr las mismas pruebas en la pequeña chica.

Raven pudo mirar casi de inmediato que chico bestia estaba demasiado pensativo en ese momento de echo desde que había llegado los dos jóvenes chico bestia parecía distante muy pensativo nunca había mirado una faceta así del chico verde era como si fuese una persona totalmente diferente.

Ignorando las multi preguntas que estaba haciendo a robin y los múltiples intentos del mismo para contestar a las preguntas de la chica bronceada raven decidió intentar sostener una charla casual con chico bestia.

Rv- ¡hey! - _dijo para llamar su atención_

Cb- hola, raven - _dijo casi desanimado en el momento_

Raven comprobaba sus pensamientos, chico bestia le había hablado por su nombre sin intentar decirle rae o rea-rae.

Rv- ¿todo bien? _-pregunto intentando sonar despreocupada e indiferente_

Cb- si, ¿porque? - _respondió sin dudarlo, pero para raven fue una respuesta falsa ni siquiera parecía ocultarlo en ese momento así que necesitaba ser más directa_

Rv- estas diferente - _dijo sin basilar intentando ser lo más directa posible, pero sin llamar la atención de sus dos amigos que aún estaban es su sesión de preguntas y respuestas_

Cb- claro que no, todo está bien raven - _su respuesta tenía un cierto tono de molesta ante la insistencia de la chica gris_

Raven lo miro con un ceño fruncido arte de su indiferencia ante la plática, el tiempo se había acabado tenía que hablar de lo que había estado evitando hablar tenía que solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Rv- claro que sí, Garfield escúchame -dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras levantaba un dedo en manera de amenaza

Chico bestia nunca había visto a raven actuar de esa manera ante él, mierda de echo nunca se había imaginado a raven de esa manera en su vida la única explicación era la visita de sus dos futuros hijos, el cambiante intento argumentar algo, pero fue inútil.

Raven no podía creer que había usado el nombre de pila de chico bestia, nunca le había hablado de esa manera tan dominante y autoritaria seguramente todos sus instintos deben de esta en conflicto en este momento ya que parecía no moverse para nada.

El siguiente movimiento de raven antes de que el cambiante digiera algo o escapara fue hundirse junto con él en un portal negro, Starfire y robin miraron atónitos el momento que les tomo por sorpresa interrumpiendo su conversación al escuchar a raven gritarle a chico bestia por su nombre.

St- ¿nuestros amigos estarán bien? - _pregunto confusa la tamaraneana_

Rb- solo necesitas hablar un rato a solas star, no te preocupes

St- no puedo imaginar la angustia que nuestros amigos estarán pasando con estos sucesos tan extraños

Rb- solo nos queda esperar lo mejor star

* * *

 **En el techo de la torre….**

Los dos titanes volvieron a resurgir en el techo de la y el cambiante no estaba contento por el hecho de que raven había hecho tal cosa, ella no solía actuar así de esa manera tan impulsiva tan hormonal pero ahí estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas.

Cb- ¡¿Qué ES LO QUE TE PASA?! -grito el Changeling ante las acciones de raven

Rv- ¿Cómo que, que es lo que me pasa?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? - _devolvió la pregunta, pero con un tono un poco más razonable, aunque sin perder la tensión del momento con palabras firmes_

Cb- no es el momento raven, tenemos que volver con los demás -refunfuño el cambiante mientras le daba la espalda a la chica gris

Raven lo observo por un momento el cómo le daba la espalda intentando ignorarla y el cómo se dirigía a la puerta para bajar del techo.

 _-bien así quiere jugar -pensó para sí misma mientras miraba las acciones del cambiante_

Sin debatirlo brevemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y antes de que el cambiante pudiera abrir la puerta fue cubierta por la energía oscura de raven en ese momento el cambiante volteo con la misma irritación de hace algunos momentos.

Cb- esto no es graciosos raven, déjame bajar ahora - _ordeno el cambiante mientras posaba sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho_

Rv- no hasta que hablemos de verdad sobre todo esto - _contesto la asía amatista_

Cb- bien, si te quieres comportar de esa manera está bien, pero hazlo tu sola

Chico bestia se preparó para cambiar en un agila para salir de la azotea en es momento, pero antes de que lo hiciera raven lo capturo en una burbuja oscura.

Rv- te dejara ir hasta que hablemos de todo esto - _explico mientras se acercaba a la burbuja_

Cb- quieres hablar bien, estamos hablando ¿ahora qué? - _volvió a refunfuñas el cambiante_

Raven decidió liberarlo mientras siguiera cooperando con la plática y el momento sin intentar algún escape improvisado.

Rv- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Cb- ya te lo dije nada - _contesto molesto ante la insistencia_

Rv- volveré a preguntar y quiero una respuesta diferente, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - _dijo en tono severo sin apartar la mirada del cambia formas_

Cb- ¡quiere saber que me pasa!, ¡haaaa! ¡quieres saber que me pasa! - _contesto molesto mientras comenzaba a sobresaltarse_

Rv- sí, quiero saberlo

Cb- lo que me pasa es que allá afuera en algún lugar la hermandad del mal está planeando algo y no tenemos ni la mínima idea de que es mientras tenemos que lidiar con el problema de los chicos que al parecer no pueden hacer nada sin mi o mi futuro yo, como sea, y aun ahí más tengo que lidiar con esta sensación cunado estoy cerca de ti al saber que eres la madre de mis hijos y si las cosas aun no son tan malas estoy seguro que soy un asco de padre digo que hijo le tiene miedo a su propio padre, ¿He dime?

Raven se quedó pensando durante un minuto sin responder ante la respuesta de Garfield era verdad él había sido el más afectado en todo esto y ella rara vez se puso a pensar en la gran acumulación de estrés en él

Rv- ¿te sientes raro al saber que tendremos hijos? _-pregunto curiosa al pensar un poco más en lo que había escuchado_

Cb- pero por supuesto que me siento extraño digo todo esto es extraño no es algo que se puede digerir tan fácil - _termino gruñendo_

Raven paso de estar molesta y a la defensiva a estar algo herida por las palabras del cambiante tal vez el ni siquiera quería tener hijos con ella después de todo para él era extraño y lo único extraño en la historia de los chicos o del futuro próximo era ella nadie más que ella.

Raven ya no contesto ni dijo nada simplemente bajo la mirada ante el comentario del cambiante, antes de que bajara la mirada Garfield pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus enormes ojos amatistas y ahora se sentía culpable al recordar las palabras que había dicho ya que seguramente las abría malinterpretado.

Dejo salir un gran suspiro y su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso y con la más dulce de las voces y la mayor cantidad de delicadeza que pudo acumular en ese momento de tensión se acercó y le puso un brazo en el hombro.

Cb- lo siento, yo no… - _dijo en disculpa, pero fue interrumpido_

Rv- no es verdad, lo dijiste es lo que sientes

Cb- no es verdad, es solo que siempre había pensado que tú me odiabas - _dijo tranquilamente intentando hacerla sentir mejor_

Rv- yo no te odio, al contrario, tú me… me gustas _-se declaró intentando no sonar ridícula en ese momento_

Cb- raven yo, no sé qué decir es solo que hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza ahora y la verdad es que no sé cómo contestar a eso en este momento

Rv- lo sé, es solo que no soy muy buena demostrando mis sentimientos y si no aprovechaba el momento ahora tal vez nunca sería capaz de decírtelo -la vergüenza en ese momento era altísima en el cuerpo de raven, pero sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás a sus palabras tenía que enfrentarlo en ese momento

Cb- creo que este no es el momento para hablar de esto

Rv- no, este es el momento creo que, si no hablamos de esto en este momento, perderemos la oportunidad y os arrepentiremos de ello toda la vida

El cambiante simplemente guardo silencio ante el comentario inteligente de la chica gris ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía que lo que decía era verdad si no decía todos los sentimientos que tenían guardados en ese momento jamás se volvería a tratar el tema y los más probable es que pasarían la mayoría del tiempo evitándose mutuamente, pero a pesar de todo eso sus sentimientos por ella a un eran confusos no sabía si en verdad la quería de esa manera entonces la escucho hablar.

Rv- bien, si no tienes nada más que decir…- _la chica jamás termino la oración_

Instintivamente el cambiante dejo fluir sus instintos animales en ese momento no podía confiar en su pensar ya que estaba completamente confundido pero si había algo que no podía ser engañado eran sus instintos y ellos mismo lo impulsaron a tomar repentinamente la mejilla de raven y atraerla a un tierno beso, al precio fue sorprendente para raven pero después se acostumbró a la idea y al hecho de que estaba sucediendo pronto sintió sus brazos rodeando su cintura para profundizar el beso y como si hubiera sido un reflejo ella paso sus brazos por encima de ser cuello de forma que no se separara de ella.

El beso se rompió por falta de aire, pero ninguno de los dos rompió el abrazo que estaban compartiendo el cambiante la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura y ella se negaba a soltar su agarre simplemente descanso su cabeza en el pecho del chico verde sintiéndose realmente cómoda, cuando sintió que todo estaba en una verdadera calma hablo para su amado.

Rv- no te presiones por cosas que no están bajo tu control encontraremos a la hermandad - _dijo tiernamente sin cambiar de posición_

Cb- sabes bien que no solo es eso - _respondió_

Rv- los chicos sol están asustados igual que nosotros, nadie está preparado psicológicamente para algo como lo que estamos pasando nosotros - _siguió hablando como si supiera o como si quisiera llenar todos los cuecos de preocupación del cambiante._

Cb- aun así - _dijo tristemente_

Rv- tú no eres mal padre solo al parecer eres astricto y aun así aun que lo fueras de vistes de tener una buena razón

Cb- gracias rae

Rv- si aún no te convences a ti mismo muéstrales a esos chicos el hombre que verdaderamente eres ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad de ser el padre que tal vez no fuiste o serás puedes cambiarlo ahora mismo

Cb- ¿lo aremos juntos? _-pregunto tímidamente_

Rv- no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma

Cb- digo en ¿verdad?, juntos, juntos ¿cómo pareja?

Rv- en verdad, juntos, juntos como pareja porque no hay otro modo que me gustaría más que el de hacerlo juntos como una pareja

El silencio reino por algunos minutos más y el cambiante hablo nuevamente.

Cb- ¿así que estricto he? _-pregunto juguetonamente_

Rv- hable un poco con Rita - _no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios_

Cb- ¿valla y de que ms hablaron ustedes dos? - _pregunto con curiosidad_

Rv- cosas de chicas, cosas de chicas vallamos a reunirnos con los demás Gar deben estar esperándonos -dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el pecho para romper el abrazo y dirigirse a las escaleras

Antes de que raven abriera la puerta el chico verde se quedó ahí parado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro todo había comenzado como una pela y había terminado en un beso y en lo que parecía una propuesta de noviazgo.

Raven pudo darse cuenta de que chico bestia no la estaba siguiendo y sin perder la pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios se volteo para verlo ahí parado en donde había compartido su primer beso.

Rv- oye romeo ¿bienes? -pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja juguetonamente

Cb- seguro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **vosty88-** puros problemas con esos dos hahahahaha

 **leslaut** \- jajaja bueno, bueno esa es la idea de una buena historia ¿Qué no?

 **Jose884** \- bueno jajaj era solo una idea para que más o menos se dieran cuenta de que los niños estaba rejuveneciéndose sin darse cuenta jajajajaja


	14. Segunda oportunidad, parte: 2

**Capítulo 14**

 **Segunda oportunidad, parte: 2**

Garfield dando lo más que pudo a pesar de su estado, intentó levantase una vez más.

Apenas y pudo lograrlo, sintió cada parte de su cuerpo palpitando como si fuera a explotar, pero no había tiempo para pensar en él, la cría de gorila estaba ya en ventaja, pero no sería capaz de sostener una lucha en contra de su transformación más fuerte y en el estado en el que estaba no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría mantener la transformación, sin perder más tiempo, teniendo que usar una de sus grandes garras para sostenerse comenzó a saltar dentro de la selva.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el terreno se le hizo conocido, cerca de ahí se encontraba el campamento de sus padres, y si aún no lo olvidaba, a unos metros de ahí se encontraba un pequeño risco.

La gran bestia siguió avanzando y de pronto pudo ver al pequeño gorila sosteniendo pistola laser, asechando en los arbustos para atacar. En cuanto menos se lo esperaban y sin pensarlo la gran bestia se acercó asechando como un felino, y antes de que el pequeño gorila pudiera reaccionar, la bestia utilizo su grande y filosa garra para arrojar al gorila al otro extremo de su posición, alejándolo de su puesto de disparo y lejos de la familia Logan.

El pequeño gorila no dudo en disparar y desafortunadamente la gran bestia estaba demasiado mal herida y cansada como para moverse después de gastar semejante energía. Para la sorpresa del gorila, los disparos no le crean un daño real a la bestia o al menos eso parecía pues en realidad casi estaba inconsciente.

La única respuesta de la bestia en ese momento fue un gran rugido y una posición de ataque seguido de una relamida de labios con su gran lengua, mientras su saliva emergía desde su hocico, el gorila se paralizo de miedo en ese momento, la bestia apenas y pudo mover una garra para intentar moverse cuando el gorila salió despedido con pavor del lugar, después de todo aún era una cría de gorila y aun así los gorilas saben bien que no son rivales para felinos tan grandes, y fue tanto su miedo que corrió directo al gran barranco desplomándose desde arriba.

Garfield cansado y casi noqueado por lo sucedido, se dejó caer a un lado de un árbol cercano, mientras miraba en dirección al campamento que solía ser de sus padres. El intentaría cuidarlos hasta el final a pesar de cualquier cosa, los malestares aún no desaparecían. Las pulsaciones de su cuerpo iban en aumento como si se acercara su fin.

La temperatura aumentaba y la saliva seguía fluyendo, el ruido de una rama desquebrajándose cerca de la bestia lo hizo soltar un golpe con la garra abierta y solo escucho un gran quejido después, apenas pudo dirigir la mirada al ver la silueta de un hombre caer, no tenía la energía suficiente para mantener los ojos abiertos y sus parpados pesaban demasiado, antes de que se diera cuenta, la bestia cerró los ojos sin saber a quién había herido.

Los minutos pasaron fluidamente hasta que se volvieron en horas, dentro de la tranquila selva la bestia apenas dormía esperando su fin, que solo se prolongaba debido a su transformación, aunque el destino tenía otros planes para él.

La bestia entre su sueño pudo escuchar una débil voz llamarlo en ese momento pensó que sería Mento nuevamente llamándolo, pero no estaba ves no podía ver nada solo oscuridad en ese momento, pero la voz seguía llamándolo por su nombre.

—Garfield despierta— la voz comenzó a sonar familiar—. Vamos Garfield arriba, ya no puedes seguir durmiendo mas.

Los ojos de la gran bestia se abrieron de repente con la intención de arrojarse con la primera persona que estuviera frente a quien fuera que osaba molestarlo, y por puro instinto su cuerpo tomo posición de ataque, aunque su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse al ver al hombre frente a él, era un hombre de tés morena, que llevaba una especie de falda echa de hiervas secas. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes tribales, calzando unos guaraches tejidos; una gran piel de león cubría sus hombros y por último lo más resaltante era una corona echa de algunos huesos y plantas secas.

—Tranquilo Garfield yo, soy yo el rey Tuwaba.

Garfield lo miro y sabiendo que era tal vez su hora, regreso a su forma humana para hablar de una forma más tranquila con su viejo amigo el rey Tuwaba, jefe de la tribu africana que lo crio hasta que los Estados Unidos lo reclamaron más tarde.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?—pregunto curiosos el hombre verde

— Garfield la selva habla y cuenta historias, al igual que las estrellas en la noche, tuve una visión dada por la madre naturaleza y la luna me dio una locación en donde encontraría el hombre que tendría que cuidar hasta que fuera el tiempo de su partida a tierras desconocidas— explicó casi en verso el rey.

—Aún no lo comprendo—respondió firmemente.

—Desde que llegaste con tus padres, la madre naturaleza te cuido y la luna te arrullo por las noches, los animales te respetaron y te ofrecieron su hogar al igual que su trono, Garfield tu eres el rey terrenal de la selva, él que la madre naturaleza escogió, él que es digno y a la vez tiene un gran corazón.

— ¿Porque siempre fue tan difícil entenderte, rey Tuwaba?

—Garfield eso es lo que te hace un gran hombre, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que miras en aquella dirección?— Dijo mientras apuntaba más allá de los arbustos.

Garfield en su estado apenas pudo moverse, el peso en ese momento se había aligerado un poco, débilmente observo. Si no le fallaba su memoria, en uno cuantos minutos más una versión de sí mismo aparecería y seria mordido por un mono verde.

—Nada, pero pronto habrá un mono verde mordiendo a mi yo más joven —expresó tristemente.

— ¿De qué hablas mi amigo? Aquí solo estamos nosotros dos—Expreso el rey mientras le señalaba que la selva parecía abandonada por los animales en ese momento.

—No lo entiendo, el mono llegara pronto al igual que mi otro yo y… ¿Dónde está el hombre?—pregunto repentinamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres Garfield? —pregono sin saber a qué se refería.

—Un hombre estaba aquí antes de que me desmayara

—Si te refieres al cazador, el murió después de que caíste dormido Garfield— Dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

— ¿Lo mate?— Respondió sorprendido el cambiante

—No Garfield, el Sakuita lo mato. Tu garra estaba impregnada con la enfermedad murió cinco minutos después, yo lo observe.

— ¿La Sakuita en mi es contagiosa? —pregunto temeroso en ese momento.

—Al parecer si. No sé qué es lo que hayas estado haciendo antes de llegar aquí, es decir el hecho de que estas muriendo, pero la Sakuita en tu cuerpo ahora es contagiosa.

—No —dijo expresando su temor.

—Ahora bien, Garfield, alguien te trajo aquí y alguien me mando aquí para un solo propósito. Es hora de elegir qué vas hacer: Morir aquí en tu hogar y dejar que tu yo más joven viva una vida normal o…—el rey se detuvo no sabía cómo lo tomaría Garfield en ese momento

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que una vida normal? No lo entiendo— Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del hombre verde, pero ninguna era la respuesta.

—Oh…. Garfield aún no lo entiendes. Nunca hubo un mono de Sakuita libre en la selva. Siempre fuiste tú y la madre naturaleza haciendo que el ciclo se repita una y otra vez. Como lo que has hecho hoy, un hombre que venía en busca de animales para su colección murió a causa de una enfermedad y sus compinches hablaran de un monstro verde durante la próxima década la selva no tendrá cazadores y los animales vivirán en paz ¿No lo ves? Es tu decisión ahora —narro al hombre que tenía frente al el para alentarlo a hacer lo correcto

— ¿Entonces me dices que soy yo mismo el que me convierto en un monstro?—expresó con disgusto ante la idea

—Así es Garfield. Tú eliges, puedes transformarte en un mono y contagiarte a ti mismo de Sakuita, o puedes morir aquí y no hacer nada y vivir una vida normal.

—No, no habrá ninguna vida. Sobreviví al accidente al gracias a mis poderes, moriré junto a mis padres si no me contagio de Sakuita.

—Aun no lo entiendes Garfield, tu no sobreviviste por tener ese súper poder, sobreviviste por que la madre naturaleza así lo quiso.

— ¿Entonces puedo elegir?

—Así es Garfield. Puedes elegir esta es tu segunda oportunidad, pero elige bien. Piensa que es lo que sacrificaras y que es lo que obtendrás.

—Puedo tener una vida normal— Argumento el chico felizmente.

—Si así lo quieres así será—respondió mientras comenzaba alejarse el hombre de tez morena del lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó curioso al ver que se retiraba del lugar.

—Mi trabajo ha terminado. Ya he hecho la pregunta. Ahora tú tienes que elegir.

Garfield miro el lugar en donde aparecería su otro yo más joven, mientras pensaba en lo que obtendría al no morderse a sí mismo, una vida normal le esperaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de todo había valido la pena. Sería recompensado, de pronto un infante apareció en el momento justo en el lugar hacia donde miraba.

—Esta vez no amigo, esta vez no— pensó para sí mismo

De pronto su sonrisa desapareció si él tenía una vida normal no conocería a sus padres adoptivos, pero tampoco conocería el dolor de ser tratado como un monstro y una herramienta para robar; no conocería a sus amigos, aunque la gente jamás lo miraría raro otra vez.

Entonces lo más importante para el paso por su mente.

Jamás conocería a Raven, jamás tendría una familia con ella.

Entonces tal vez valdría la pena ser mordido otra vez por sí mismo, pero aun había duda. Tal vez todos ellos estarían mejor sin el.

Tal vez Raven no moriría, tal vez murió porque se casó con él después de todo. La desgracia siempre lo persigue a él.

El cambiante lo meditaba muy profundamente, sabía que el tiempo de decisión era limitado en cualquier momento el pequeño rubio se iría del lugar, pero antes de que eso pasara el cambiante pensó en lo que había dicho Mento.

—Tú hiciste lo que yo nunca pude: Derrotaste a uno de los males más grandes del mundo.

Eso era todo. Sin Chico Bestia no existía el mundo: Caería en el control de la Hermandad del Mal y con eso nadie saldría beneficiado y él lo evitaría a toda costa, sin importar que tuviera que sacrificar su vida o su infancia. Él se convertiría en el hombre que derrotaría para siempre a la Hermandad y para convertirse en ese hombre necesitaba primero convertirse en Chico Bestia y para ser Chico Bestia necesitaba morderse a sí mismo y contagiarse de Sakuita.

Sin pensarlo más cambio a un mono verde y se abalanzo por las ramas hasta donde estaba el pequeño dirigiéndose rápidamente a su brazo, propinándole una mordida que le garantizaría una gran vida.

Una vez que lo había hecho escapo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que su cuerpo falló, llegando muy profundo en la selva se tumbó contra un gran árbol, que parecía ser el corazón de la selva, era gigantesco.

Al recostarse pudo sentir la calidad de árbol ya que despedía una aroma a tranquilad y relajación. Changeling cambio nuevamente a su forma humana y observo a su alrededor.

—Es un buen lugar para morir— Y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus parpados se cerraban. Solo pudo pensar en una cosa después de cerrar los ojos—: Los veré pronto, mamá… papá… Raven…

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **El presente… En la torre de los titanes**

.

Cyborg revisaba descontroladamente los aparatos donde tenía conectados a los dos niños de doce y catorce años de edad, mientras corría múltiples pruebas en ellos, mientras Robin y Star los miraban muy angustiados.

Sin dar aviso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la pareja gris y verde, inmediatamente Raven hablo.

— ¿Qué es lo que les está pasando?— Preguntó dirigiéndose al mitad robot.

—No lo sé, en serio no lo sé, todo parece normal. No se porque se hicieron más jóvenes—Respondió ante la pregunta de la chica gris.

—Tiene que haber una explicación— Argumento el chico verde

—Tengo dos teorías: Tal vez algo ha sucedido en el presente que altero el futuro o…— No quiso terminar su oración para no preocupar a nadie.

— ¿O que Cyborg? —pregunto Robin, curioso de la repentina actitud de su compañero.

— ¿Cyborg?— Preguntó Raven.

—O puede que sigan haciéndose más jóvenes hasta desaparecer, igual que lo gemelos por lo sucedido en el cuarto de Raven.

—Oh amigos, ¿Pero por qué rejuvenecer y no desaparecer igual que sus hermanos? Entonces no es eso y no hay de qué preocuparse— preguntó inocente la chica de tez naranja.

—No lo sé, Star es solo una teoría no es nada concreto— le respondió Cyborg.

— ¿Entonces ahora qué?— Chico Bestia tan sólo dejo la pregunta salir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **vosty88** \- jajajaja pero claro que se tenía que pelear de alguna forma tenía que ser si primer beso jejejeje – saludos

 **leslaut** \- por supuesto que si amigo

 **lirio de plata** \- claro, claro eso es bueno y con respecto a tu historia como meterías al otro personaje en base a que un triángulo amoroso o algo mas no sé qué idea ronda por tu cabeza


	15. El principio del Fin

**bien saben estoy iniciando una pagina de comics y estoy buscando quien me ayude con las traducciones ya que del maqueteo me encargo yo ya tengo una colaboradora pero son varios comics y pues es necesario mas de una traductora si están interesados manden un mensaje a mi cuenta, ahora disculpen la tardanza estuve con muchas fiestas encima y no pudo hacer ni escribir mucho**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 — El Inicio del final**

En la nave, Gemini estaba impaciente, el plan había sido seguir la estrategia de combate del General Inmortus, pero eso era ridículo, ella sabía que era un gran estratega pero esta vez había dejado mucho que desear. Él solo le había ordenado el esperar el momento oportuno para poder derrocar a los titanes aún jóvenes, pero ella no podía esperar, no teniendo la oportunidad de detener a unos de los estúpidos héroes que había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

Gemini se apresuró hacia la sala de máquinas para salir de ahí hacia la tierra, pero una vez que llego se dio cuenta de que los centinelas de Inmortus estaban custodiando cualquier salida, no pudo dar marcha atrás cuando escucho la vieja vos de Inmortus.

—Oh... pequeña imprudente. Supuse que intentarías escapar por tu cuenta— Dialogaba Inmortus como un típico villano.

—Y yo estaba contando con eso Inmortus— Alardeo la villana retorcida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Pregunto el villano

Pero su pregunta no fue respondida con una respuesta, si no con la sirena del salón de máquinas en donde advertía la separación inminente de la nave, el general Inmortus miro a la chica con curiosidad y miedo.

—Niña insolente, tienes tan retorcida la cabeza que terminaras matándonos a los dos— Aunque él de antemano sabía que no podía morir.

—Vamos tu no morirás los años no te han matado y nada lo hará o eso pensé hasta que miré por la ventana de la nave— Se burló la villana

— ¡EL SOL!— Dijo impresionado

—Así es enviare la otra mitad de la nave al sol y allí ni tu serás capas de sobrevivir, y si lo haces será un castigo eterno durante eones hasta que se apague por si sólo en su totalidad.

—Pero tú también morirás— Intento dialogar el anciano ante la retorcida chica.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo. Yo no estoy aquí.

Dicho esto, el general Inmortus se acercó a y paso su mano atravesó de la villana solo para darse cuenta de que estaba tratando con un holograma, él había sido engañado por una mocosa con la estrategia más antigua del libro.

Inmortus dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara del lugar y con una sonrisa en su cara y un saludo militar nazi hablo fuerte y claro para asegurarse que fuera escuchado.

—Fue un honor haber pertenecido a la hermandad como miembro fundador y fue aún más grande el honor de mostrarte el arte de la guerra, pero niña tu estas igual de muerta como yo— Hizo una pausa—, si algo he aprendido en los últimos años es que los malos nunca ganan y si por casualidad lo hacen la victoria solo dura un momento antes de que alguien más te la arrebate. Te deseo suerte en lo que hagas y algo ten en claro: Personas como nosotros solo ganamos de una manera y eso es arrebatarles lo que más aman, esa es nuestra verdadera victoria.

Gemini escucho todo lo que Inmortus dijo y tuve que reprimir más de una risa que estuvieron amenazando con escapar por sus labios al escuchar palabras tan sentimentales viniendo del viejo, aunque algo así se lo esperaba viniendo de alguien que ha vivido tanto tiempo como él, simplemente lo observo y el hecho de como la nave se dividía y una de ellas era propulsada hacia el sol del sistema solar.

La chica se dirigió a salía la computadora principal y hablo en vos alta.

—Computadora, traza trayectoria hacia las afueras de Jump City y busca cualquier genoma correlacionado con los genes del desplazador de formas— Ordeno a la computadora.

Mientras la computadora le mostraba la imagen de Chico Bestia y Raven mientras pasaban tiempo en un parque de la ciudad con dos pequeños niños las cuales llamaron la atención de la villana.

—Así que los mocosos ahora son más jóvenes, jajajajaja ¡Será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe!

o.O.o.

 **Torre de los titanes…**

Los titanes se acercaron a las camillas donde los dos jóvenes estaban recostados llenos receptores que leían sus signos vitales, Black se dirigió a su madre y solamente a su madre.

— ¿Qué no está pasando?— Pregunto preocupado.

—Estamos intentando averiguarlo— Respondió tan suavemente como pudo y dirigió su mirada hacia Cyborg.

—Bien chicos es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse— Dijo Cyborg a los dos jóvenes los cuales estaban feliz de escuchar las noticias de que podía levantarse de las camillas.

—Bien ¿Y ahora qué?— Pregunto el cambiante verde a nadie en general.

—Ahora intentamos buscar a la Hermandad y averiguar lo que sucedió con los que estaban en la fábrica esa noche.

Los dos jóvenes que apenas se estaban levantado de sus camillas se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho Robin después de todo, era por lo que verdaderamente estaban ahí, detener a la Hermandad.

—Estamos listos cunado tú lo digas Robin— Dijo entusiasmada

—Rita…— Dijo Raven algo indecisa de como se lo tomaría en verdad.

— ¿Qué? —contesto con tanta inocencia en su voz que no pudo mirar lo que era evidente en la cara de todos los presentes.

Robin se dio cuenta de que Raven no sabía el cómo comunicárselo y Chico Bestia simplemente estaba allí sin decir nada, pero nadie lo culpaba, después de todo los chicos reaccionaban de manera extraña a su alrededor.

—Rita me temo que no podrás acompañarnos tu ahora eres demasiado joven para salir a una misión— Soltó de golpe Robin.

— ¡¿QUE?! No es justo. Mi hermano y yo estamos aquí para detener a la hermandad ustedes son lo que nos ayudarían nosotros estamos a cargo y…—la chica no pudo terminar su berrinche cunado sintió la mano de su madre en el hombro.

—Rita... me temo que solo eres tú, Black se ira a buscar a la hermandad.

La noticia la golpeo por sorpresa la estaba excluyendo solo a ella, solo a ella le impediría el hecho de combatir a los peores enemigos de su equipo y estuvo a punto de hacer un berrinche muchísimo más grande cuando Chico Bestia por fin hablo.

—No es debatible— Dijo casi igualando a Raven en el momento, sin una pisca de tacto en su voz.

Rita solo abrió los ojos mientras se comenzaron cristalizar y antes de que alguien más digiera algo la niña salió corriendo del lugar e imitadamente después Black se colocó a unos pasos de su padre.

—No te preocupes padre ya se le pasara— Dijo en uno voz idéntica a la de su madre, carente de toda emoción.

—Oooh amigos, entonces debemos comenzar la búsqueda de la Hermandad inmediatamente.

—Así es Star, Black necesito que me acompañen a la zona del impacto, debe ser la mejor manera de comenzar a buscar alguna pista, Cyborg me gustaría que comenzaras una búsqueda de datos por si alguien los ha visto o han sido captados en video en algún lugar.

Y con eso Robin termino de repartir las ordenes, excluyendo totalmente a Chico Bestia y Raven que desde su perspectiva necesitaban tiempo para hablar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, además de que alguien tenía que cuidar a la pequeña Rita, después de todo no debe ser fácil cuidar de una niña de doce años de edad para alguno de ellos.

—Hey Robin ¿Y nosotros qué?— Pregunto el chico verde sintiéndose excluido de la misión

—Tómense un descanso Chico Bestia, además creo que tienen algunos problemas aquí— Dijo mientras hacia una seña con la cabeza hacia la salida.

Ya con las órdenes de su líder todos los titanes salieron de la enfermería dejando a Chico Bestia y a Raven solos en el lugar.

—Bien Rae, creo que tenemos el día libre— Anuncio con gran felicidad el cambiante.

— ¿Chico Bestia?— Pregunto llamando la atención del cambiante.

— ¿Si Rae?— Respondió curioso.

—Es Rita, recuerdas lo que hablamos— Dijo tranquilamente.

—Oooh… chica mala quieres más de este hombre, yo sé que soy irresistible bombón, pero tienes que controlarte, aunque por esta vez lo dejare pasar— Alardeo el cambiante mientras se acercó seductoramente a la empática

— Chico Bestia…— Intento llamar a su atención, pero el parecía no escuchar.

Raven finalmente se cansó de ser ignorada y coloco su mano entre el camino del cambiante y su cara haciéndolo frenar en seco sintiéndose algo desconcertado y a la vez decepcionado.

— ¿Qué pasa rae?

—Te dije que si recuerdas de lo que hablamos— Respondió ante su aparente falta de memoria mientas hacia un gesto hacia la salida.

— ¿Lo de la hermandad?— Dijo intentando adivinar

—Lo de los chicos— Termino por responder.

—Oh, eso— Respondió Garfield una tanto desanimado recordando lo que había hecho hace algunos minutos cuando todos estaban presentes.

—Creo que ahora tienes una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas— Dijo con simpleza intentando animarlo de su falta de entusiasmo.

—Es solo que a la vez me aterro el darme cuenta de que por más que lo intente, no pueda lograrlo y solo los asuste más.

— Garfield, de todas las personas tu eres la más hilarante y escandalosa que he conocido, eres muchas cosas, pero aterrador no es una de ellas.

—Gracias Rae— El hecho de que fuera Raven quien estaba intentando animarlo tenía un resultado positivo en el cambiante

—Ahora sé el padre que no han tenido esos chicos. Empezando con Rita— Ordeno al chico verde.

Antes de que el pudiera siquiera rechistar o darle contra alguna cosa que había dicho, le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso que rompió casi de inmediato al escuchar explotar una de las máquinas de la enfermería.

Chico Bestia no tuvo otra opción que obedecer el acto lo que le había propuesta la hechicera amatista y era el hecho de que a ella no le podía decir que no, y ni siquiera pensar en desistir a partir de esos incentivos tan pequeños de afecto que ella estaba intentando demostrar a pesar de todo.

Raven desapareció en uno de sus portales a cualquier otro lugar de la torre probablemente a su habitación, mientras Chico Bestia intento concentrase en el olor de Rita tenía que intentar hablar con ella de una manera más cariñosa, entonces lo capto la chica estaba en su habitación y Chico Bestia no podía evitar olfatear el olor de sus lágrimas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el cambiante estuviera frente a la habitación de la chica de doce años y sin perder el tiempo golpeo la puerta, pero nadie contesto, unos momentos antes de que el llegara pudo escuchar sus sollozos y una vez que él había estado frente a la puerta los sollozos se habían detenido.

Pensó durante algunos minutos el que hacer para hacerla salir de su cuerpo o por lo menos dejar de fingir que no estaba ahí entonces tuvo una idea.

—Bien, como no ahí nadie aquí para compartir este bote de helado, dejare el bote de nieve en la cocina de la torre— Gritó como si no estuviera hablando a nadie.

Se apresuró rápidamente hacia la cocina y rebusco en la nevera Cyborg siempre compraba cantidades masivas de helado y para su fortuna aún quedaba un montón, tomando uno de los botes y colocándolo en la mesa junto a una cuchara, el cambiante decidió esperar escondido en alguna esquina como una mosca.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el sonido de pequeñas garras se hizo sonar en la cocina, chico podía verla desde donde estaba a pesar de que sus animales estaban hechos de su energía se miraban casi de carne y hueso, el cambiante no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la chica caminaba y asechaba como un verdadero cachorro de pastor alemán el bote como si estuviera alerta de no ser descubierta y justo cuando estaba punto de tomarlo decidió que era hora de aparecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **bueno quiero agradecer a DreamedSilverWings** que me ha estado ayudando con la edición de col capítulos para que tengan una mejor presentación y ortografía

sheblunar: esa es la idea después de todo es Garfield

sanabeelromeroangeles: ho muchisimas gracias por apoyarme en todo y gracias por dejar un comentario

vosty88: jajaj si tube que elegir lo correcto

leslaut: muchisimas gracias y gracias por dejar un comentario lo aprecio muchisimo

lirio de plata: o buneo baya suena muy interesante tu idea


	16. Chocolate

**Capítulo 16 – Chocolate**

Garfield Mark Logan hijo de los científicos Mark y Marie Logan, súper héroe por profesión, ex miembro de la Domm patrol, e hijo adoptivo de Elastigirl y Mento, miembro actual de los jóvenes titanes, Garfield había tenido muchos momentos en su vida muy duros como cualquier otro, pero nunca se imaginó que uno de los más difícil en su vida sería tratar de hablar con una niña de 12 años de edad, pero bueno después de todo cuantas personas tienen la oportunidad de conocer a sus futuros hijos.

Ahora Garfield estaba intentando decir algo inteligente para iniciar la plática, pero era casi imposible no sabía en realidad que decir frente a la chica gris y ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos rojos mientras seguía comiendo del bato de helado como si estuviera bajo la misma incomodidad que él.

— ¿Entonces amm…? ¿Qué tal el helado? _— Pregunto tímidamente él al sentir que la chica lo miraba fijamente nuevamente._

—Bien, supongo— _Respondió Rita rápidamente con un encogimiento de hombros como si estuviera esperando algo más en el momento._

—Si ya lo creo…

Y ahí estaba el fin de las palabras nuevamente, Garfield realmente se preguntaba que tan difícil era hablar de su futuro con su futura hija, entonces tuvo una gran idea debía ser la idea más grande que había tenido.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que sería mejor con algo de jarabe de chocolate… Volveré en un minuto…—explico mientras se levantaba.

Miro a la niña la cual solo asintió mientras lo seguía con la mirada hacia la salida, Garfield podía sentir su mirada siguiéndolo en ese momento.

—Enserio volveré, solo tengo que ir al baño no te vayas… ya vuelvo…

—Okey.

Una vez que respondió Garfield atravesó las puertas y por un momento la sala común quedo en silencio hasta que Rita dejo escapar un gran suspiro casi como si el peso del mundo se hubiera retirado de sus hombros en el momento.

— _No puedo creer que él sea papa…_

Entonces dentro de sus pensamientos la chica recordó una cosa "Chocolate", solo unas cuantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo y era maravilloso.

Y ahora tenía la dicha de comerlo con el permiso de su padre. Todo el "chocolate" que ella quisiera.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **Del otro lado de la puerta…**

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron Chico Bestia dejo escapar un gran suspiro, valla que había sido difícil para el estar en esa situación, pero ahora a diferencia de otros días tenía una novia muy inteligente o algo así. En realidad aún no estaba seguro si estaban dentro de una relación o no después de todo lo único dicho en aquella platica era que se apoyarían el uno al otro aun que para ser verdad aún estaba algo confundido sobre eso y el beso.

Pero a pesar de todo eso ahora tenía alguien quien lo ayudara a salir de la situación y su nombre era "Raven" después de todo ella ya había tenido una plática con la chica, además tal vez sea cosa de madre e hija hacia que era lo que Garfield necesitaba en ese momento la ayuda de Raven y por eso se dirigía a su habitación en ese momento.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando estuve frene a su puerta y a diferencia de otras veces esta vez toco sin pensarlo y sin bacilar sabiendo que sería bien recibido por la empática y sin poder evitarlo una gran sonrisa nació en su cara, pasaron algunos minutos cuando escucho su voz.

— ¿Quién es?— _Pregunto Raven sin emociones desde el otro lado de la puerta._

—Soy yo, Rae _— Contesto feliz el._

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin recibió una respuesta.

—Adelante, está abierto— Dijo invitándolo a pasar.

Chico Bestia no lo pensó y entro rápidamente solo para verla volando en medio de su cuarto lo único que pudo pensar en el momento era que estaba en una de sus sesiones de meditación.

— ¿Así que por qué el hacerme esperar Rae? ¿Acaso te estabas poniendo bonita para mí?—Pregunto Chico Bestia mientras movía las cejas de manera sensual.

— ¿Qué necesitas chico bestia? Y hablo enserio, estoy meditando.

Chico Bestia sabia cuando Raven alardeaba y cuando en realidad lo decía sin rodeos y no podía sentir ninguna clase de tensión en el momento así que simplemente se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Es Rita _—dijo al fin._

Esto llamo la atención de Raven a lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y se acercara un poco a la cama sin dejar su posición del loto.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la plática? _— Pregunto curiosa._

—Ese es el problema, aun no hemos podido hablar en lo absoluto. Es simplemente muy difícil—Explico mientras cerraba los ojos y los puños sintiéndose impotente.

—Son niños y es difícil. Después de todo nosotros seguimos siendo adolecentes, no es algo con lo que la gente normal tenga que lidiar así que deberías seguir intentándolo.

—Tienes razón y es por eso que estoy aquí— Anuncia cambiando su actitud y su frustración por una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué planeas?

—A ti.

—No.

—Por favor Rae, ella y tú ya han hablado antes.

—No, además solo fue unos minutos, no fue gran cosa. Estoy en la misma posición que tu.

—Y esa es otra buena razón para que me acompañes— Dijo feliz de haber encontrado un punto a su favor.

— ¿No te iras hasta que acepte, verdad?

—No, no me rendiré hasta que aceptes ir conmigo y hablar con la niña.

Raven decidió no seguir con eso y en cambio solo lo miro Chico Bestia podía ser muy persistente y testarudo cuando lo quería además siempre tenía esa sonrisa a la que nunca se podía negar y ahora que estaban en lo que parecía una relación era mucho más difícil ignorarlo.

—Está bien iré— D _ijo al fin, casi con un suspiro._

—Estupendo, vamos Rae ella está en la sala comiendo helado— D _ijo felizmente._

—Chico Bestia debes saber que mucha azúcar a los niños puede ser un verdadero problema ¿Cierto?— Exclamo ante la despreocupación del cambiante.

—Ooh… No pasa nada es solo un poco de helado y chocolate Rae.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto— D _ijo Chico Bestia mientras salía de su habitación._

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta la sala, era extraño de cierta manera la plática había terminado y ninguno de los dos sabían realmente que decirle al otro los dos mentirían si digieran que no se sintieron amenazados por esa ligera tención.

Chico Bestia pensó en tocar el tema de la "relación" o lo que fuera que los dos tenían en ese momento, pero sinceramente creía que no era el momento para hablar de eso.

Para su suerte llegaron a la puerta y casi agradeciéndolo la abrió con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa es su rostro antes de que cambiara a una cara de sorpresa, Raven solo frunció el ceño ante lo que podía ver era simplemente un zoológico de color rojo paseando por la sala mientras su hija estaba ahí sentada frente al televisor sin moverse.

—Pero ¿qué demonios paso aquí? _— Pregunto Chico Bestia extremadamente sorprendido._

—El azúcar sucedió, algo parecido me sucedió cuando lo monjes me entrenaban. Le distes demasiada azúcar ahora debemos calmarla es una suerte que no haya huido de aquí— Respondió Raven mientras se acercaba al sofá.

Chico Bestia la seguía mientras miraba a su alrededor, monos capuchinos paseándose por cables sueltos del techo mientras un montón de serpientes se movían libres por las esquinas y un gran león rojo arañaba una parte del sofá desde donde Garfield podía ver eran gatos, perros, zorros, gacelas y un sinfín más de animales de color rojo que jugueteaban en la habitación.

Los dos se pararon al frente de televisor para ver a Rita sentada ahí quietamente con el tarro de helado vacío junto a una gran sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos mientras el chocolate maquillaba su sonrisa.

Chico Bestia paso un par de veces su mano en frente de su mirada, pero la chica no reacciono, Raven le tomo por la mano para que se detuvieran.

—Está en una especie de shock de azúcar no se moverá, usare mi magia para tranquilizarla y que todo esto se arregle— Dijo con simpleza ante el momento.

Raven llamo a sus poderes y una luz azulada se hizo presente en sus manos y estaba lista para tocar la frente de la chica cuando de repente su cara se agrieto sorprendiendo a los dos de inmediato.

— ¿Raven?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Acabas de quebrar a Rita?—Preguntó algo asustado por el suceso.

—Eso es ridículo posiblemente solo sea una proyección de sus poderes.

— ¿Cómo un señuelo?— Pregunto aún más tenso.

—Si ¿Pero no sé por qué se te ocurre que es un señuelo?—Pregunto Raven algo intrigada por esa deducción.

Y antes de que Chico Bestia respondiera a lo que fuera que iba a decir la imagen de su hija termino de quebrase en un montón de camaleones.

—Si, era un señuelo

— ¿Por qué lo dicen?

—Porque ahora todos los animales de la habitación nos están mirando— Anuncio ante la pregunta de Raven.

Raven levanto la mirada para confirma lo que Chico Bestia había dicho cada uno de los animales de la habitación había dejado lo que fuese que estaba haciendo para tener la mirada en ellos dos y de pronto la habitación se hico unos tonos más oscura y entre la oscuridad pudieron escuchar risitas viniendo de diferentes ángulos hasta que de pronto las risas se callaron y por primera vez dentro de la habitación la escucharon.

—Vamos a… jugar… mami y papi… jijijijijii…

Y de pronto todos y cada uno de los animales se abalanzaron contra ellos y sin pensarlo Raven creo una burbuja negra con sus poderes para detenerlos a todos y protegerse de lo que fuera que los animales rojos quisieran hacer.

—Raven….

—Ahora no Chico Bestia, necesito concentrarme

Duraron algunos minutos ahí pero realmente era algo tedioso cada golpe que daba un animal era como si la cabeza de Raven retumbara se estaba volviendo imposible esta concentrada y lastima para ella que los animales golpeaban todos a la ves con sus garras y cuernos o cualquier extremidad útil pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue la constante voz de Rita una vez más.

—Papi… y mami… No quieren jugar… conmigo

La burbuja negra se esfumo en ese momento, y Chico Bestia estuvo a punto de dialogar por qué había hecho eso, pero se quedó helado al ver que ya no había dos ojos en la cara de Raven, si no cuatro ojos rojos y su capa se había llevado todo su cuerpo ahora sostenida por tentáculos creados de su mismo poder así que decidió en o intervenir en lo absoluto.

— ¡RITA LOGAN! ME CANSE DE TUS JUEGOS. VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO JOVENCITA ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS— Gruño con voz demoniaca.

Y como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz la oscuridad que dominaban en la sala se esfumo junto con un sonido de "crash" que hicieron todos los animales al esfumarse como si un monto de cristalería se hubiera quebrado.

Unos cuantos segundos después de la única esquina oscura que quedaba salió Rita en su forma demoniaca su cabello parecía la sombra del fuego mientras todo su cuerpo era de un color gris oscuro y sus pies y mano había sido remplazados por garra cubiertas de oscuridad viva que se movía como llamas, Chico Bestia recordó que así era la primera vez que la vieron en las afueras de la torre, pero esta vez en sus ojos se podía ver una pisca de miedo.

Son teniendo su hombro con una mano se acercó a su madre furioso y le regalo una sonrisa para después vacilar con los ojos y esperar a escuchar lo que fuera que le diría.

— ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSADO? DETRUISTES LA SALA COMUN, QUIERO QUE RECOJAS TODO ESTO SEÑORITA Y ESTAS CASTIGADA— Gruño a la pequeña demonio frente a ella.

Rita solo asintió con la cabeza si mirarla a los ojos esperando que todo terminara, Chico Bestia estuve feliz que toda esa furia no estuviera dirigida hacia él o tal vez había hablado demasiado pronto.

— ¡Y TU IDIOTA TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!, COMO SE TE OCURRE DARLE TANTA AZUCAR IRE A MEDITAR Y CUANDO VUELVA QUIER VER ESTO LIMPIO ¿ME ESUCHARON?

Al igual que su hija Chico Bestia asintió y Raven comenzó a salir del lugar mientras Garfield pensando que ya todo había terminado se acercó a su hija que aun seguía con la mirada hacia abajo una vez más Chico Bestia alzo la miraba para ver a Raven cruzar las puertas y mientras miraba las puertas asegurándose que Raven no regresara hablo.

— Bien, ya escuchaste a mama tenemos que limpiar todo esto y…

Para su desgracia cuando Garfield volteo de dio cuenta de que la niña ya no estaba más a su lado y la habitación había vuelto a ser unos tonos más oscura a su alrededor y una voz demoniaca se lo confirmo.

—Vamos… a jugar papi…

Chico Bestia solo miro a su alrededor para después dejarse caer de rodillas.

— Nooooooooo…. otra vez no… ¡RAVEN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

Sanabeelromeroangeles: Gracias, gracias y espero este capítulo te gusten tanto como los otros

vosty88: si le di la elección, pero como súper héroe tenía que elegir ser verde

leslaut: gracias, jajajajaja aunque creo que aun puedo mejorar

lirio de plata: aún sigo esperando tu historia

sheblunar: si pero como te disten cuenta no todos los momentos son buenos


	17. ¿Que somos?

**CAPITULO 17**

 **¿Qué somos?**

Los titanes llevaban algún tiempo ya peleando en la zona de la explosión y para su desgracia nadie había mirado o sabido de ellos, era como si hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y esto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo a Robin era frustrante no saber nada y no poder hacer nada al respecto de la situación hasta que algo sucedió.

—Hey, Rob— Cyborg llamo la atención de su líder.

— ¿Qué sucede Cyborg? ¿Encontraste algo?— pregunto apresuradamente el chico maravilla.

—No, pero creo que eso no es normal— dijo Cyborg mientras apuntaba al cielo

Robin miro en la dirección hacia donde apuntaba su amigo robótico para mirar lo que parecía un meteorito apunto de impactarse en la tierra, o al menos algo parecido, sin darse cuenta todo el equipo estaba mirado al objeto caer del cielo a la distancia, hasta que hizo impacto en la superficie en los bosques ubicados en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Titanes... ¡en marcha!— ordenó el chico maravilla.

— ¿Y qué sucede con la búsqueda?— Starfire preguntó.

—Eso puede esperar, tenemos que averiguar que fue eso.

—Robin tiene razón siento algo malo acerca de todo esto—interrumpió Black para darle la razón Robin de que estaba en la decisión correcta.

—Bien entonces en marcha.

Y con eso los cuatro adolescentes se lanzaron en búsqueda del objeto que había impactado a las lejanías a algunos momentos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a los bosques de Jump City, siendo el último en llegar Cyborg a bordo del auto T.

Robin estaba esperando a Cyborg en las cercanías mientras al mitad maquina se acercó a su líder algo molesto.

—Maldición. Siempre soy el último en llegar, el tráfico en la ciudad es terrible ¿Dónde están Starfire y el chico?

—Están sobrevolando el área para tener un mejor ángulo, por si acaso es una especie de trampa, andando tenemos que averiguar que fue esa cosa sea lo que sea— Explicó Robin.

Los chicos no llevaban mucho tiempo caminando por el bosque cuando escucharon los gritos Starfire, y de inmediato comenzaron a doblar el paso hasta comenzar a correr en dirección a los gritos, pronto llegaron y darse cuenta de que estaban en lo correcto: Starfire había sido emboscada por lo que parecía ser una mujer muy parecida a Madame Rouge y Robin pensó que ella era la mujer que Chico Bestia había mencionado antes en su plática.

Robin de inmediato intento golpear a Gemini, pero esta rápidamente se percató de la presencia de los otros dos jóvenes héroes, su oportunidad de llevarse a Black había desaparecido con la llegada de esos dos al campo de batalla. Ahora lo más importante para ella era escapar del lugar como fuera posible, ya tendría otra oportunidad de intentar tomar al chico.

La villana se abalanzó contra Starfire quien llevaba a Black en sus brazos, ni Robin ni Cyborg se había percatado que el adolecente había cambiado nuevamente su edad ahora era tan solo un niño de 10 años de edad. Esto era malo y seguramente la razón por la cual fueron emboscados y si Gemini trataba de tomarlo, entonces significaba que ellos lo evitarían a toda costa.

Cyborg apunto su cañón sónico hacia la villana, el cual pudo evadir en el aire gracias a su flexibilidad. Robin prefirió aguardar y abalanzarse mientras lanzaba dos bombas distintas de su arsenal una de hidrogeno líquido y otra explosiva que acompañara a la primera para detonarla sin saber que era lo que la villana quería y sin que se dieran cuenta el plan de Robin funcionó congelando el cuerpo escurridizo de Gemini, para después propinarla una patada mientras aun seguían en el aire sacando a Starfire y a Black lejos del rango de ataque de Gemini.

La villana, mientras su cuerpo fue lanzado lejos de la vista de los jóvenes héroes era su oportunidad perfecta para largarse de ahí antes de que Robin la detuviera, él tenía mucha habilidad para pelar con alguien como ella y era tan listo como para arreglárselas contra cualquier cosa que ella le pudiera lanzar en el momento.

Una madriguera de algún animal eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba y justo cerca de donde aterrizo su cuerpo estaba lo que parecía un agujero del algún animal, tal vez un conejo o algo por el estilo, sin problemas moldeo su cuerpo y redujo su ritmo cardiaco mientras se ajustaba al agujero en el suelo además de ajustar su calor corporal junto con el de la tierra que la rodea. Unos minutos después escuchó voces no muy lejos de ahí.

— ¿Encontraste algo Cyborg?— preguntó el chico maravilla a su amigo.

—Negativo Robin, pareciera que la tierra se la trago. No la encuentro por ningún lado, no dejo ni rastro.

—Ella puede esconderse muy bien al igual que Madame Rouge y pueden aparentar ser cualquier cosa, habré bien los ojos puede estar en cualquier lugar asechándonos.

—Amigos creo que será mejor regresar al joven Black a la torre. Esta asustado y no ha dejado de llorar.

—Starfire tiene razón Robin, tal vez ella ya escapo hace algún tiempo. Después de todo le ganábamos en numero— argumentó Cyborg pensando un poco más las cosas.

—Pero aún podemos rastrearla si conseguimos alguna pista— objeto el chico maravilla, tenía una pista y no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

—Escucha Rob, quiero atraparla tanto como tu, pero no sabemos si Black seguirá rejuveneciendo y no podemos estar cargando a un niño por ahí. Si esta en esas condiciones en el peor de los escenarios terminaremos cargando a un bebe, el cual tendrá que ser cuidado por uno de nosotros y eso nos volvería un blanco fácil.

—Está bien regresen a la torre, yo los seguiré de inmediato. Sólo comprobare el área un poco más.

—Entendido amigo, intenta no esforzarte demasiado

—Nos vemos luego amigo Robin— Starfire se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Maldición lo que me faltaba— refunfuño la villana. Ahora tendría que esperar a que Robin desistiera de la búsqueda de ella

* * *

 **En la Torre T**

Chico Bestia terminaba de dejar a su futura hija en su habitación dormida, toda esa azúcar le había dado mucha energía pero ahora su cuerpo de nueve años se lo estaba cobrando. Después de pensarlo por un rato, no había sido tan malo al contrario se había divertido con su pequeña hija aunque ahora se había dado cuenta que seguro los demás tendrían problemas, ya que seguramente Black cambio de edad al igual de Rita.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando a la sala común. Aún era un desastre, aunque era menos seguía algo desordenado; algunas cosas rotas por ahí y por allá, entonces Raven llamo su atención.

— ¿Chico Bestia?— habló monótonamente.

Chico Bestia se sorprendió y casi por inercia recogió lo que fuera que había frente a él en el momento.

—Oh… Raven no me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí yo... solo ya… sabes estaba… recogiendo un poco —dijo excusándose de cualquier otro regaño de parte de la hechicera. Chico Bestia solo la miro esperando que le creyera o que en realidad no le importara tanto como para darle otro regaño, pero en su lugar solo la veía allí parada negando con la cabeza.

—Chico Bestia no te preocupes no tienes que recoger tu solo, yo… en realidad, quería disculparme, yo solo no se, supongo que me deje llevar por el momento— dijo la chica sintiéndose apenada por su comportamiento anterior.

—Está bien no te preocupes yo me encargo— respondió el chico verde mientras recogió un par de cosas más.

—Yo en realidad quería hablar contigo— dijo la chica ruborizándose mientras miraba al cambiante.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?— pregunto curioso el chico verde

—Sobre nosotros— y junto con eso una ráfaga de energía negra avanzó por la sala común devolviendo a su estado original cualquier cosa que antes estuviera rota o agrietada.

— ¿Todo el tiempo pudiste haber hecho eso?—pregunto el cambiante intentando cambiar el tema.

—Se lo que haces. No intentes cambiar la conversación— regaño la hechicera.

—Está bien— dijo resignado esta vez al fin y al cabo tal vez no sería nada malo.

Ambos titanes tomaron asiento frente al televisor mientras los dos se quedaron callados sin decir nada. Raven en realidad estaba nerviosa de lo que tenía que decirle y Chico Bestia en realidad estaba deseado que esta platica no tuviera lugar, después de todo normalmente las parejas primero tonteaba, después salían, entonces se besaba y en base a eso construían una relación y en cambio para ellos todo había sido todo tan extraño. Saber que tendrían hijo en un futuro, después un beso bajo unas circunstancias muy raras y el coqueteo abierto que últimamente había hecho él en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Un millar de preguntas se vinieron a su mente ¿Y si a ella no le gusta nada de su comportamiento ahora? ¿Y si esto es demasiado para ella? Y antes de que pensara una vez más en una posible pregunta Raven hablo.

— ¿Qué piensa que somos? Digo tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde que toda esta situación extraña comenzó—dijo la chica intentado explicarse de lo que quería hablar.

—Yo en realidad no lo sé, digo no es así como normalmente se empieza, pero me gustaría averiguarlo tanto como tú— intento explicarse el cambia formas

—Tienes que darte cuenta en lo que te estas metiendo…— pero ella fue interrumpida por el cambiante.

—"Nos"— dijo Chico Bestia haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

—Tienes razón. Perdón, pero y ahora que no creo que sea correcto seguir de la forma en que llevamos las cosas— Contesto la hechicera.

—Tienes razón y creo que sería extraño invitarte a salir a estas alturas así que… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?— pregunto tímidamente el cambiante mientras su color verde fue sustituido por un rojo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los dos procesaban la información. Chico Bestia en realidad no creía que se lo había dicho y ella no creía que él le hubiera preguntado eso tan abiertamente, ella esperaba algo así como una cita primero o en realidad no sabía que esperaba de todo esto. Sólo esperaba el mejor resultado.

—Eso me encantaría, pero…— dijo la chica después del largo tiempo de espera dudando de su respuesta.

— ¿Pero no quieres estar conmigo cierto?— dijo entristecido el chico en el momento

—No es eso, si quiero estar contigo, pero sabes que soy una persona complicada y diferente. No soy como las otras chicas.

—Lo sé ¿Entonces cual es el problema?— pregunto curioso de lo que tenía que decir acerca de eso.

—Después de lo del incidente del libro me prometí a mí misma y a mis emociones de que me alejaría de todo este tipo de cosas, pero cuando ocurrió esto, muchas de ellas decidieron intentarlo, pero algunas no están convencidas del todo— explicó la joven de cabello purpura.

— ¿Entonces exactamente que me estas proponiendo?

— Garfield te estoy pidiendo le preguntes a mis emociones si están de acuerdo y aceptan estar contigo.

—Genial, eso será fácil— dijo sonriente. Raven solo sacudió la cabeza con calma

—No, no será fácil el voto tiene que ser unánime y una de las emociones que está en desacuerdo es la rabia.

—Entonces lo intentare, pero… ¿Qué pasa si fallo?

—No podré estar contigo

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?— dijo alertado el cambiante ante tal información.

—Porque a pesar de que emociones como el amor y la felicidad están a favor y que gracias a ello te quiero, si no logras convencer a todas mis emociones nuestra relación estaría destinada a fracasar, ya que las emociones que están en tu contra comenzarían a sembrar duda y a marchitar la relación. Espero y lo entiendas.

—Lo intentare Rae, y lo lograre. Te lo prometo.

—Bien entonces te veré en la tarde en mi habitación…— pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más una parvada de cuervos salió volando fuer del elevador una vez que sus puertas se abrieron todos y cada uno de ellos amontonándose dentro de la capa de Raven.

Los dos titanes se quedaron callados sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver, después de salir de su transe de shock por lo ocurrido, Raven reviso su capa ya que de pronto sintió un peso nuevo en su espalda y una vez que hizo su capa a un lado, ambos se sorprendieron con lo que encontraron. Era Black aferrado a la espalda de Raven mientras escondía su cara contra ella.

— ¡BLACK! —dijeron ambos sorprendidos, aunque notablemente Raven estaba más alterada.

Y después de ellos escucharon la voz de Starfire gritar el nombre del pequeño.

— ¡BLACK!

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
